


Dzień dobry, Generale

by RoxsanLokidottir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, First Order, Gwiezdne Wojny, Hux - Freeform, Hux Najwyższy Przywódca, Hux ma proces, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rycerze Ren, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxsanLokidottir/pseuds/RoxsanLokidottir
Summary: Armitage od kiedy został Generałem Najwyższego Porządku, pragnął czegoś więcej. Nie pomyślał jednak, że powinien uważać na to czego chce, bo może się spełnić. Sytuacja nie jest idealna, ale trzeba mu przyznać, że znosi to z honorem. Przynajmniej taka jest jego opinia. Trudno jednak zachować godność i honor kiedy w pobliżu czai się Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Proces

-Generale Organa !...

\- Co tu się dzieje ? – Poe spojrzał za barierę.

\- Tu tak jest codziennie Komandorze. Uroki cytadeli… Myślę, że robią to z nudów… Zakładamy się czasem który wygra. – Strażnik uśmiechnął się rozbawiony oglądając się na grupę byłych oficerów Najwyższego Porządku. Dwóch z nich tarzało się po ziemi walcząc. Dameron skrzywił się i spojrzał na Leie. – Jeśli chcecie kogoś stamtąd wyciągnąć musicie poczekać aż skończą chyba, że macie ochotę oberwać po głowie.

\- Wiesz do kogo mówisz!?

\- Spokojnie, Poe. Ma racje niebezpiecznie tam teraz wchodzić. Musimy się zobaczyć z Generałem Huxem. – Strażnik zagwizdał.

\- Ten to niezły dziwak. Ale słuchają się go. Ma osobne wejście do celi. Możemy tamtędy wejść.

\- Chodźmy.

Cela nie była mała. Ale nie było tam też przesadnie dużo przestrzeni. Hux leżał wygodnie wyciągnięty na łóżku. Wszystko było w idealnym porządku. Sam Hux wyglądał nienagannie. Już parę miesięcy temu przestali go targać po przesłuchaniach. Przypuszczał, że czeka go proces. Tak to bardzo prawdopodobne, ale na razie nie widział powodu aby się tym przejmować. Nawet jeśli mieliby go zabić to i tak niewiele by zmieniło. Nie miał już wpływu na nic. Błąd. Jego ludzie nadal byli jego ludźmi. Prychnął i odłożył na bok książkę. Karni i zdyscyplinowani oficerowie stali się bandą zabijaków lejących się po pyskach dla zabicia czasu. Usiadł na łóżku spojrzał na mundur złożony w równą kostkę i lśniące oficerki stojące w kącie. Większość z nich znaleziono. Na resztki Najwyższego Porządku skutecznie polowano. Chociaż Ren zdołał im umykać. Podniósł głowę słysząc otwieranie się celi. Zabezpieczenia zwalniały. Pierwszy wszedł Poe.

\- Uh… - rozejrzał się po celi. – pedancik… - Hux zgromił go spojrzeniem. Leia weszła do środka. Dameron przystawił jej krzesło.  
\- Dziękuję, Poe. Możesz iść.

\- Ale..

\- Dziękuję..

\- Tak jest pani Generał. – wyszedł. Hux poczekał aż drzwi się zamknął i przeniósł wzrok na kobietę. 

\- Generał Organa.

\- Generale Hux.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam wizytę ?- usiadł naprzeciwko na drugim krzesełku.

-Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy,

\- To prawda. Uznałem, że jest pani zbyt zajęta ganianiem syna po galaktyce.

\- Nie byłeś daleki prawdy. Ale już nie muszę go ganiać. Kylo Ren został znaleziony. - Hux zachował milczenie. Czyżby prowokacja? Czy w ten sposób chcieli wyciągnąć od niego dane tajnych kryjówek? - Martwy. – Zamarł. Jeśli Ren zginął to… nie... nie przyszła by tu. Spojrzał w ścianę zbierając myśli po chwili spojrzał na kobietę. 

\- A Ben Solo?...

\- Szybko pan myśli generale.

\- Tego wymaga moje stanowisko. - " Wymagało…" - pomyślał krzywiąc się. Leia nie poprawiła go, posłała mu tylko uśmiech, który ciężko było sklasyfikować jako miły. 

\- Oczywiście.

\- Skoro Kylo Ren nie żyje to po co ta rozmowa?

\- Ta rozmowa nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy się nie zobaczycie.

\- Jakże mi przykro, jeśli miała pani na celu mnie zasmucić to się nie udało – Hux poprawił się na krześle. Kiedy Najwyższy Porządek jeszcze stał na nogach dużo oddał by za pewność, że nigdy nie zobaczy już Rena. Mógłby nawet przysiąc na życie swojego ojca, że przestanie marzyć o pozycji Najwyższego Przywódcy. Oczywiście, każdy kto zawierzyłby takiej przysiędze byłby głupcem. To nie tak, że Hux nie szanował życia swojego ojca. Szanował je bardzo. Tak bardzo, że przy nadarzającej się okazji odstrzelił staremu sadyście łeb, a ciało wyrzucił w przestrzeń. Oczywiście trzymał tą informacji dla siebie, a potrafił być dyskretny. 

-Tak też sądziłam. Przyszłam ci oznajmić iż decyzją Senatu Galaktycznego czeka cię proces… Jesteś oskarżony o kierowanie reżimem Najwyższego Porządku, masowe mordy i niszczenia bezbronnych wobec waszej mocy planet. Pierwsza rozprawa odbędzie się za tydzień w siedzibie Senatu, masz prawo do adwokata z urzędu. Przyjdzie tu najprawdopodobniej jutro kiedy zapozna się ze sprawą. – Hux przez parę minut przetwarzał informacje. Wstał podchodząc do jednej ze ścian, która miała wstawioną wąską szklaną szybę i obserwował przez chwilę tłukących się oficerów. 

\- A więc Kylo Ren, nie odpowie za nic, a ja za wszystko łącznie z jego zbrodniami. - "Chciałeś być Przywódcą to masz" 

-Kylo Ren jest martwy. Z resztą z pewnością mnie pan zrozumie panie Generale. – Leia uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.- jest pan tylko kolejnym tchórzliwym ścierwem, które chciało przejąć władze. Ben jest moim synem. – Hux odwrócił się i usiadł. Zdawało mu się, że dostrzegł coś znajomego w uśmiechu tej kobiety. Coś przez co po plecach przeszły mu ciarki. 

\- Jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni, pani Generał. – powiedział powoli podnosząc na nią wzrok. 

*************

-Zansatsu Arden. – Hux podniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Stał tam wysoki mężczyzna z tabletem w ręku i płaszczem przewieszonym przez ramię. Czerwone włosy związane w warkocz sięgały mu do ramion. Wyglądał na przyjazne i raczej nie groźne indywiduum. – Mogę wejść?

\- Nikt tego nie zakaże. – mruknął Hux wskazując mu miejsce. – Pan jest tym… adwokatem?

\- Tak. Zapoznałem się z zarzutami i szczegółami sprawy. Chciałbym ją omówić.

\- Kto pana wybrał?

\- Nikt konkretny sam się zgłosiłem. – Hux uniósł brew – proszę się nie dziwić, to ciekawa sprawa. Na pierwszy rzut oka beznadziejna. Na razie gram ofiarę, która poświęca się dla wyższego dobra. Miejmy nadzieję, że w trakcie procesu mnie nie znienawidzą…. A pan kogo gra panie generale?

Hux przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Może nie będzie jednak taki bezużyteczny. Spojrzał na tablet, który adwokat położył na stoliku. Na obudowie był zamazany znak Najwyższego Porządku. Wzrok adwokata powędrował za jego spojrzeniem.

\- W takich czasach żyjemy, że najlepszy sprzęt znajduje się na wrakach niszczycieli Najwyższego Porządku. - Rozłożył ręce i odblokował tablet. – Zakładam, że nie chce pan grać ofiary, co zapewne nie byłoby zbyt skuteczne. – mówił dalej przeglądając akta. Hux przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Nigdy nie przyznałby się, ale gdyby Zansatsu powiedział mu, że jednym wyjściem jest płaszczenie się i udawanie skrzywdzonej ofiary, zrobiłby to. Dawno pożegnał się z takimi słowami jak honor i godność. Trudno było o nich pamiętać przy ojcu sadyście i Najwyższym Przywódcy, który rzuca tobą o ściany. – Hux! – pstryknięcie wyrwało go z zamyślenia – Generale! Armitage! Skupienie. Proszę.

\- Hux. Albo Generale…

\- Dobrze. Musiałby się zdarzyć cud żebyśmy wygrali ten proces. Będą chcieli pana zabić. To jasne. To, że zdecydowali się na proces to plus dla nas.

\- Wywlekanie wszystkich brudów w przestrzeń publiczną to plus?

\- Mogli pana odstrzelić od razu po złapaniu… Wiem, że mnie pan nie słuchał, więc… Był pan torturowany przez Ruch Oporu po zatrzymaniu? Podawano panu jakieś substancje w celu wymuszenia zeznań?

\- Tak.

\- I co pan powiedział?...

\- Środek, który mi podawali wchodził w reakcje z pewnym środkiem, który przyjmuje. Na niewiele się przydałem od razu traciłem przytomność. Po tygodniu spróbowali innych środków nacisku. Ta Jedi… próbowała. Bezskutecznie. A potem…

\- Zaczęli bić. – Hux skrzywił się na te słowa. 

\- Nie dowiedzieli się wiele. Jakieś współrzędne mało uczęszczanych pozycji. Kiedy po dwóch dniach przestali sądziłem, że znudziło się im, ale to pewnie dlatego, że znaleźli Kylo Rena.

\- Tak. To prawdopodobne. Postaram się odkopać daty tych przesłuchań mogą być przydatne podczas procesu. Czy… Ben Solo dużo o panu wie?

-Kylo Ren dużo o mnie wie.

\- Z tego co wiem nie stracił pamięci. Nie wiem czy będzie zeznawał przeciwko panu, ale sądząc po nastrojach nie. 

\- Próbują obciążyć mnie jego winami.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Potrzebuje paru podpisów na upoważnieniach. – podał mu tablet i rysik. Hux podpisał się na odpowiednich dokumentach i umowie. – Pójdzie pan w mundurze? – Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego, a potem na swój mundur.

\- Powinienem?

\- Jest pan Generałem. Czyż nie? – wstał zabierając rzeczy. – przyjdę w dzień przed procesem. – Po chwili zostawił Huxa samego. Siedział przez chwilę przyglądając się mundurowi. Dziwił się, że mu go nie zabrali. Zapewne nie sądzili żeby miało to jakikolwiek wpływ na jego sytuacje. Hux też tak sądził 

****

Hux zerknął na swoje odbicie w lustrze, które mijali. Mundur leżał nienagannie, chociaż nie prezentował się najlepiej. Był niewyprasowany, a oficerki nie lśniły tak jak powinny. Huxa raziło to potwornie. Nie ma nic gorszego niż źle przygotowany mundur. Nie było też na nim elementów oznaczających stopień i przynależność. Kiedy stanęli przed salą przymknął oczy.

\- Nerwy?

\- Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości co do munduru.

\- Czemu? Doskonale leży. – powiedział adwokat.

\- Ma pan wspaniały humor.

\- Zan.

\- Zan… - mruknął Hux. Nigdy z nikim się nie spoufalał. Prawdę mówiąc nie przypominał sobie żeby do kogokolwiek mówił po imieniu, ale czego spodziewać się po człowieku, który do własnego ojca mówił „sir”. Hux zerknął w lustrzaną posadzkę. – Faktycznie, leży doskonale. – prychnął pod nosem, przekonując samego siebie. Kiedy weszli na sale Hux zobaczył Rena w jednej z ław dla świadków. Poczuł ostry ból przeszywający go od czubka głowy i spadający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Znał to uczucie zbyt dobrze

„Dzień dobry, Generale”

Hux zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i zmusił się żeby na niego nie spojrzeć. Usiadł w jednej z ław razem z Zansatsu, który przeglądał jeszcze dokumenty.

-Czy jego obecność komplikuje sytuację? 

-Nie. Ani trochę – adwokat uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego. – proszę się nie martwić generale. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Hux prychnął cicho. Ten człowiek zaczął go irytować, a zawierzenie jemu swojego życia sprawiało mu wielkie trudności. Zerknął kontrolnie na Rena siedzącego przy matce. Czy to możliwe, że nagle coś przeskoczyło mu w głowie i postanowił w podskokach wrócić do rodziny? Hux w to nie wierzył. Wierzył natomiast, że aby ratować swoją zakutą w hełm głowę Ren mógł wyłgać się ze wszystkiego uciekając pod kieckę wpływowej mamusi. Odchylił głowę przymykając oczy.

-Niech to się już skończy…-szepnął do siebie.


	2. Jak zostałem Najwyższym Przywódcą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Ostrożnie – syknął Kylo. – Jeszcze by brakowało żeby zdechł.  
> \- Wybacz. Zapomniałem, że to twój chłopak. – Ren posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Piesek? Podnóżek? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na drugi rozdział :D

Kiedy Rey weszła do pomieszczenia zobaczyła dwóch mężczyzn celujących do siebie.   
-Ben! Poe! Przestańcie! – Dameron zacisnął usta.  
-Należałoby go zamknąć jak tego rudego szczura, nie rozumiem…   
\- Spokój panowie. – Leia weszła do środka. – Później udowodnicie sobie, kto tu rządzi. A jak już skończycie zrozumiecie, że ja. Wszystko gotowe do procesu. – wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Bena. Brunet wyprostował się, oddając jej blaster. Dameron uśmiechnął się szyderczo.   
\- Wracaj do mamusi, Ren. – Brunet posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.   
\- Poe. Ty też. Oddaj broń.  
\- Ale…   
\- Żadnych. Ale. Nie chce zamieszania na procesie, bo któryś spojrzy krzywo na drugiego. Broń Komandorze.   
-Tak jest, pani Generał. – wymamrotał oddając jej broń. Leia minęła ich podchodząc do Rey.   
\- Chodź kochanie, pójdziemy już na salę. – mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i podążyli za nimi. Ben był tu już od jakiegoś czasu. Właściwie starał się tu być od kiedy doszła do niego widomość, że Hux dał się złapać. Gdyby mógł zabiłby go za to, ale Generał był mu jeszcze potrzebny. Zabicie go po miesiącach prób udowodnienia, że moc skierowała go na drogę dobra i cnoty, nie byłoby dobrym zwieńczeniem tych wysiłków. Spodziewał się, że pójdzie łatwiej. Synów marnotrawnych nie poddaje się dokładnym przeszukaniom, ani nie przesłuchuje, przyjmuje się ich z otwartymi ramionami i wybacza. Cóż, Leia Organa miała widocznie inne zdanie. Pierwsze co zrobiła to pozwoliła go zbić i przesłuchać Dameronowi udając, że nic o tym nie wiedziała. Później sama przeprowadziła z nim rozmowę, bardzo spokojnie przedstawiając mu warunki. Ren, czy raczej, Ben według poprawnej politycznie, wersji obecnie obowiązującej, zgodził się na wszystko. Nie miał wyjścia. Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać podziwu dla tej kobiety, spodziewał się… czegoś innego. Ten podziw mieszany z nienawiścią musiał być wyczuwany przez Leie. Musiała wiedzieć. Czy była tak zaślepiona tym, że odzyskała syna, że postanowiła zignorować te przeczucia? Czy celowo go tu trzymała? Tego Ren nie wiedział. Wiedział natomiast jakie są zasady. Po pierwsze: nie mógł posiadać broni. Po drugie: co tydzień przeszukanie. Po trzecie: zawsze ma obstawę. Zasada było więcej, ale to te trzy przysparzały mu największych kłopotów. Spojrzał na Damerona, który zrównał się Rey.   
\- Naprawdę w to wierzycie? Że on się zmienił?   
\- Wierzę, że moc wie co robi, Poe.   
\- Moc, moc. Pieprzyć moc. To Kylo Ren! Przecież wiecie ile pozabijał ludzi. Własnymi rękami! A ile swoimi rozkazami? Pani Generał nie może pani w to przecież wierzyć. Należałoby go na miejscu rozstrzelać.   
\- Poe. Powściągnij proszę język. Ben jest moim synem. A odpowiedzialność za to wszystko ponosi Generał Hux, na którego proces właśnie idziemy. – Dameron otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Kylo uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.   
– Ale! To on był Najwyższym Przywódcą! To on! To…   
\- Trzymaj się latania, Komandorze. – odwróciła się wchodząc na salę.   
********  
Generał co jakiś czas widział przelatujące wokół kamery. Oczywiście, trzeba pokazać obywatelom jak upada Najwyższy Porządek. Nie miał tego nikomu za złe. Sam postąpił by tak samo, poprzedzając taki proces jakąś zwycięską mową. Zansatsu wydawał się bardzo spokojny, Huxowi przestało się to podobać. Był zbyt spokojny, zbyt pogodny i zbyt opakowany. Generał czuł się za to jakby w jego wnętrznościach rozpętał się huragan. „Trzeba było się zabić kiedy cię złapali, Hux”   
Rudowłosy wzdrygnął się. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Ta świadomość, że coś wślizguje ci się do mózgu, czyta myśli, mówi, a ty nie możesz nic z tym zrobić. Siła odbierając dech i jasność myślenia. Coś co na samą myśl przypominało mu rękę Rena zaciśniętą na swoim gardle. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Niech sam się zabije. Pieprzony rycerzyk.   
„Słyszałem”  
Hux starał się nie zwracać uwagi na Rena. Jednak po usłyszeniu zarzutów porządnie im trząchnęło. Zacisnął wściekle zęby.   
\- Przecież to kłamstwa – spojrzał na adwokata – przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Ren…  
\- Zwycięscy piszą historię, Generale. Nie wie pan o tym? – Arden spojrzał na niego. – Kto z ludzi, którzy będą obserwować proces w swoim domu orientuje się w hierarchii i działaniach Najwyższego Porządku? Minie rok, pięć lat, potem dziesięć. I nikt nie będzie pamiętał o Kylo Renie, za to wszyscy będą spluwać na imię Najwyższego Przywódcy Generała Armitage’a Huxa. Zbrodniarza wojennego, który wymordował miliony i niszczył planety. Postrach Galaktyki. – Huxowi autentycznie zrobiło się niedobrze. W jego głowie odezwał się głos, ale tym razem nie był to głos Rena tylko jego własny przypominający, że przecież tego właśnie pragnął. Właściwie nawet żołnierze Najwyższego Porządku mieli problemy ze zorientowaniem się w hierarchii, bo Hux i Kylo wiecznie się żarli. Jeśli chodziło o występy publiczne zawsze robił to Hux, jeśli chodziło o rzucanie oficerami po ścianach to była zdecydowanie działka Rena. – Hux, masz głos. – Rudy wyrwany z zamyślenia spojrzał na adwokata i podniósł się powoli. Spojrzał na sędziów, później na Leie i Rena.   
\- Przyznaje się do wszystkich zarzutów. Oświadczam, że nie żałuje żadnego z moich czynów, każdy z nich był popełniany jedynie z troski o Galaktykę i ze względu na jej dobro, które jest dla nas wszystkich najważniejsze. – powiedziawszy to, usiadł powoli. Na sali zawrzało. Zgromadzeni prychali i krzyczeli zarzucając mu bezczelność i okrucieństwo. Zansatsu przyglądał się z mu nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – To pewnie nie pomoże w obronie? – odchrząknął Hux. Adwokat wyłączył powoli tablet chowając go do torby i szukając w niej czegoś.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie Najwyższy Przywódco – uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. – Właśnie na taki moment czekaliśmy.   
Hux dostrzegł ruch w miejscu, w którym siedział Kylo odwrócił głowę, w tym momencie Zansatsu wyskoczył z ławy. Zrobiło się zamieszanie. Hux dostrzegł dwa czerwone miecze. Jeden bez wątpienia należał do Kylo, drugi trzymał jego adwokat odpierając ataki żołnierzy. Ren swoim mieczem kierował w matkę, drugim wyszarpniętym Rey w młodą Jedi. Hux wyszarpnął komuś blaster i wymierzył w Damerona, który biegł na pomoc swojej Generał. Poczuł mocny ból w plecach i zwalił się z nóg, kryjąc się za jednym z przewróconych stołów. Przełożył blaster do drugiej dłoni. Dostał gdzieś blisko prawej łopatki. Wyjrzał próbując ocenić sytuacji. Zansatsu radził sobie nieźle skupiając na sobie większość strażników. Sędziowie uciekli tylnymi wejściami, którymi teraz Dameron próbował wyprowadzić Leie. Wstał i przebiegł przez środek sali. Strzelił w stronę Komandora odpychając go od Organy i wymierzył w jej stronę podchodząc. Wystrzelił parę razy w sufit.   
-Złożyć broń! Złożyć broń albo pożegnacie się z panią Generał! – sala zamarła. Zansatsu oparł się o ławę przyglądając się jak wszyscy składają broń. Wyłączył miecz i spojrzał na Kylo. Brunet podszedł do niego i wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Zwrócili wzrok na Huxa.   
-Jakie rozkazy Najwyższy Przywódco?! – krzyknął Zan. Trzeba było przyznać Huxowi, że wyglądał na zdezorientowanego tylko przez chwilę. Pchnął Leie przykładając jej blaster do pleców.   
-Mamy statek? – Generał spojrzał na nich.   
\- Mamy. – Hux podążył za nimi trzymając nadal Leie. Miał wiele pytań, ale skoro mieli statek mógł poczekać. Dotarcie na lądowisko okazało się trudniejszym zadaniem, szczególnie z na wpół mdlejącym Huxem, który dostał drugi raz, gubiąc Leie. Ostatnie co pamiętał to brama i bardzo szybko zbliżająca się podłoga.

*******  
Zan zrzucił z Huxa na pokład. Statek od razu wzniósł się w powietrze.  
\- Z nim zawsze tyle problemów? – usiadł chowając miecz.   
\- Ostrożnie. – syknął Kylo. – Jeszcze by brakowało żeby zdechł.  
\- Wybacz. Zapomniałem, że to twój chłopak. – Ren posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Piesek? Podnóżek?   
-Jestem pierdolonym Generałem. Zan. – warknął Hux, który zdążył usiąść, nie bez bólu, i pociągnąć mężczyznę mocno za płaszcz. Zansatsu prawie stracił równowagę, ale udało mu się odczepić od siebie dłoń Huxa.   
\- Pierdolonym Najwyższym Przywódcą, Hux -rzucił sucho Kylo. – Poznajcie się. To jest Zansatsu Ren.   
Rudowłosy z pomocą Zana usiadł na jednym z siedzeń. Hux jeszcze nie do końca kontaktował, ale powoli zaczynał kojarzyć.   
\- Ren? Zawsze sądziłem, że ten twój zakon to wymyśleni przyjaciele… -wymamrotał. – Pieprzone rycerzyki, nie da się od was uwolnić.   
\- Odpływa…   
\- Widzę Zan. Nie musisz mnie informować o oczywistościach. Lepiej zajmij się opatrzeniem go. Na nasz przylot musi być gotowy. – Gotowy? Umysł Huxa był już gdzieś daleko, ale te słowa do niego dotarły. Gotowy… Gotowy do czego?   
*********  
Gotowy, gotowy, jestem…   
\- Armitage! Armitage! Gdzie jest ten dzieciak do cholery!? Gdzie ten bękart!?  
-Sir. – Armitage odsunął się przezornie w bok, strzał z blastera trafił w ścianę zamiast w niego. Przymknął oczy kiedy Brendol przyparł go do ściany. Śmierdział alkoholem. Hux wolał nie mówić nic więcej żeby go nie prowokować. To, że ojciec pozwolił mu się uczyć na oficera było jakimś cudem. Jednak jeśli nie uplasował się odpowiednio wysoko w miesięcznym rankingu Brendol potrafił robić mu awantury. Hux nie wychodził z tych awantur cało co znacznie utrudniało mu osiągniecie odpowiedniego wyniku. Jak gdyby jego warunki fizyczne nie były wystarczającą przeszkodą.   
\- Byłem na bankiecie i wiesz co bękarcie? – Armitage nie wiedział. Przypuszczał, że mogło chodzić o dzisiejsze ćwiczenia, które obserwował Admirał. Być może źle zaplanował strategie swojej grupy, stracił sporo ludzi. To mogło być to. Biorąc po uwagę, że koniec akademii tuż, tuż Brendol mógł się zdenerwować. – Admirał stwierdził, że jesteś doskonałym strategiem. – Hux otworzył oczy zaskoczony. Brendol poklepał go po ramieniu i puścił. Nalał alkoholu do szklanki i podał rudowłosemu. Armitage przyjął szklankę niechętnie, nie przepadał za alkoholem, ale nie chciał denerwować ojca. – Gratuluje, Armitage. Zabiera cię na statek. Nie przynieś mi wstydu.   
\- Oczywiście, Sir. – skrzywił się patrząc w szklankę.   
*******   
-Generale! Przybył protegowany Najwyższego Wodza, Kylo Ren. – Hux spojrzał za plecy swojego podwładnego. Mierzył przez chwilę wzrokiem postać w masce i czarnym stroju. Ren zdjął maskę.   
\- Generale Hux, mam rozkazy od Najwyższego Wodza. – Jedyne co zdołał wykrztusić Hux to „Co to za dzieciak?”. Pożałował tego dość szybko, dokładnie w tym momencie kiedy poleciał na jedną z konsoli na mostku. Oficerowie odskoczyli od niego. Czerwony miecz świetlny znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko jego gardła. – Ma pan jeszcze jakieś obiekcje co do mojej osoby? A może kwestionuje pan decyzje Najwyższego Wodza? – wycedził brunet. Hux musiał wyglądać dość żałośnie, gdyż Kylo odsunął się chowając miecz. Generał odchrząknął, poprawiając mundur.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie kwestionuje decyzji Najwyższego Wodza. – mruknął – Przejdźmy do mojej kajuty. – Poszedł pierwszy. Wolał nie być rzucanym o ściany w obecności swoich oficerów. Wolał wcale nie być rzucanym o ściany. Co za tupet.. Na jego własnym statku. Spojrzał przez ramię, Ren podążał zanim jak cień. – Najwyższy Wódz sprecyzował ile będziesz przebywać na moim statku?  
\- Dopóki będzie to konieczne. – uśmiechnął się. Pieprzony rycerzyk.   
„Słyszałem” -zanucił głos Rena w jego głowie.


	3. Podróż sentymentalna

Huxa obudziły głosy Rena i Zansatsu. Rozkleił powieki, ale kończyny odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Był nieco przytępiony.  
\- Wszystko pięknie, ale co, jeśli żołnierzyk nie będzie chciał skakać jak mu zagrasz? Nie jest idiotą, a w każdym razie nie aż takim idiotą. -Zansatsu siedział naprzeciwko Kylo.  
\- Nie będzie miał wyjścia. Po pierwsze, jako że nigdy oficjalnie nie ogłosiłem się Najwyższym Wodzem, a transmisja poszła na całą galaktykę Hux staje się nim od ręki… Ma zaufanie armii i lepiej nadaje się do celów reprezentacyjnych.  
\- Daj spokój ty też jesteś niczego sobie. – Zaśmiał się cicho Zan. Brunet przewrócił oczami.  
\- Po drugie, jeśli będzie się stawiał to przypomnę mu parę zdarzeń, które skutecznie sprawią, że się podporządkuje…  
Hux zacisnął zęby, ale jednocześnie poczuł niepokój. Co takiego dokładnie wie o nim Ren? Biorąc pod uwagę jego zdolności płynące z mocy, może wiedzieć sporo. Zresztą miał dostęp do jego akt, może je czytał.  
\- Kiedy zda sobie sprawę, że faktycznie ma władzę…  
\- To co Zan? – przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony. – Żyje tylko dlatego, że jest mi potrzebny… To tchórz z zadatkami co najwyżej na zaszczutego psa. Zżera go zazdrość i wygórowana ambicja.  
\- I co by się stało, gdyby jego zabrakło? Mam ci przypomnieć, który z nas wykopał wszystkich z domów i kazał lecieć przez pół galaktyki na ratunek po swojego generała?... Myślę, że oboje dobrze zdajemy sobie sprawę, dlaczego Najwyższy Porządek trafił szlag… Bo ty nie masz nic związanego z porządkiem, za to on… Jestem przekonany, że składa nawet chusteczki do nosa. – Hux obruszył się lekko krzywiąc. Tak, składał chusteczki przed wyrzuceniem ich i nie widział w tym nic złego.  
\- Zaraz powiesz, że się dopełniają i każesz się pobrać. – odezwał się trzeci głos. Hux domyślił się, że to pilot. Czy też był rycerzem Ren? Zan roześmiał się.  
\- Taka miała być konkluzja, ale obawiam się, że taki związek mógłby jedynie zwiększyć szanse na to, że się pozabijają.  
\- Absurd. – warknął Kylo podnosząc się gwałtownie. – Jestem w stanie sam poprowadzić Najwyższy Porządek do zwycięstwa. Potrzebujemy tylko przeorganizować siły i…  
\- Huxa. – dokończył triumfalnie Zan i klepnął go po ramieniu wstając. – nie będę tego roztrząsał. – wycofał się widząc w oczach Kylo narastającą furie. – cokolwiek postanowisz wykonam. – usiadł na fotelu drugiego pilota. Zansatsu znał Kylo od wielu lat. Wiedział, kiedy zejść mu z drogi. Była to umiejętność, której Hux jeszcze nie posiadł lub po prostu był zbyt dumny, żeby z niej korzystać. Jeśli generała zjadała ambicja, to Kylo Rena zjadał chaos. Ciągły, nieustanny chaos nie dający mu ani chwili wytchnienia. Przepełniający jego myśli i którego okiełznaniem się szczycił. Pomimo sprzeczności i niepewności, które nim targały zachowywał trzeźwość umysłu wtedy, kiedy było to konieczne. Siła Kylo rosła, ale kosztem samokontroli rycerza. Zansatsu nie wiedział do czego do zaprowadzi. Właściwie miał pewną teorie, którą podzielali inni członkowie zakonu, ale każdy z nich trzymał ją dla siebie. Podążali za Kylo i tak pozostanie aż do dnia ich śmierci. Z czyjejkolwiek ręki miałaby ona nadejść. Ren wrócił na siedzenie dusząc w sobie złość. Hux orientując się, że nie usłyszy już nic więcej postanowił spróbować się podnieść. Okazało się to jednak trudnym zdaniem. Kończyny odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.  
\- Dostałeś środki przeciwbólowe i nasenne. Możesz mieć trudności z równowagą i koordynacją. – stwierdził Kylo, który wbił w niego wzrok w momencie, kiedy Hux się poruszył. Rudowłosy podniósł się powoli łokciach, otwierając oczy. – większe niż zwykle. – dodał zaczepnie. Hux zacisnął usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie miał ochoty tracić energii na bezcelowe przepychanki. Usiadł na skraju wnęki, w której leżał i spojrzał na Rena.  
\- Gdzie lecimy? – Kylo uśmiechnął się pod nosem drwiąco, przyglądając się mu w milczeniu.  
\- Tam, gdzie udały się wszystkie jednostki kiedy odtajniłeś i ogłosiłeś plan ostatecznego odwrotu. Nigdy bym cię nie podejrzewał o sentymenty, a tu proszę. Arkanis. – Huxa zemdliło i nie wiedział czy to skutek słów Rena czy niedawnych ran.  
\- Arkanis jest dobrą pozycją defensywną – powiedział cicho – nie tylko ze względu na budynek dawnej akademii, w którym nadal są zapasy i broń, ale także na ludność. Część z nich dobrze wspomina czasy Imperium i jest przychylna Najwyższemu Porządkowi. W przypadku braku odpowiednich kadr, łatwiej przeprowadzić tam będzie pobory niż na innych planetach, gdyby była taka konieczność. Arkanis to wymóg strategiczny nie sentymentalny, ale jeśli preferujesz podróże sentymentalne możemy przenieść resztki naszej floty na Chandarile albo Jakku. – podniósł wzrok na Rena i wzdrygnął się, bo brunet był zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed nim.  
\- Uważaj, Hux. Obydwoje wiemy, że masz całkiem kruche kości. – zacisnął rękę na jego ramieniu. Trwali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu groźba, która zwisła w powietrzu sprawiła, że serce Huxa przyśpieszyło znacznie i wywoływało tępe pulsowanie z tyłu głowy. Co najbardziej irytujące rudowłosy wiedział, że Ren to czuje i napawa się swoim małym zwycięstwem. Z tej niezbyt zręcznej sytuacji uratowało go chrząknięcie Zana.  
\- Mamy sporo do omówienia, a Hux powinien coś zjeść. Arkanis niedaleko. – Ren wrócił na swoje miejsce. Armitage wypił szklankę wody i zjadł. Środki, które mu podali przestawały działać, bo czuł wyraźnie miejsca postrzału.  
\- Kiedy zejdziemy z pokładu udamy się do akademii. Jest tymczasowym centrum dowodzenia. Jutro pod wieczór wygłosisz przemówienie do wojsk i ludności Arkanis. Potwierdzisz to co większość z nich widziała dzięki kamerom na procesie, że tytuł Najwyższego Przywódcy należy do ciebie. Jednocześnie ustanowisz przepis o wyznaczeniu Rycerzy Ren na twoją osobistą gwardie i generałów armii Najwyższego Porządku. Rozkażesz nadanie sygnału wzywającego tych, którzy nie dotarli na planetę do stawienia się na niej niezwłocznie. Poźniej…  
\- Nie dostaniecie stopnia Generała. – Kylo spojrzał na niego ostro. – Chcesz dowodzić armią Ren? Nie znasz się na tym, jesteś zbyt gwałtowny. Jeśli każdy z was jest taki to zanim dojdzie do pierwszej bitwy wybijecie pół zasobów ludzkich. – Gdyby Zan nie złapał Kylo z Huxem mogłoby być naprawdę źle. Armitage odsunął się jak najdalej mógł.  
\- Ren. Ren! Jest potrzebny pamiętasz? Zresztą ma racje. Żołnierze nie będą szanować kogoś, kto ot tak dostał stopień. – Brunet wyrwał się Zansatsu i spojrzał na niego tak, że mężczyzna odsunął się. Kylo podszedł do Huxa, siadając naprzeciwko.  
\- Dobrze. Bez stopnia. Później przekonasz władze planety, aby zezwoliły na pobór do naszej armii. – Hux słuchał dalej w milczeniu, rozważając swoją sytuację. Gdyby zaczął się stawiać nie miałby szans z Renem, szczególnie bez broni. Rycerz zapewne by go zbił, a jeśli nie to na pewno poważnie uszkodził czego Hux wolał uniknąć. Obojgu zależy na zwycięstwie Najwyższego Porządku, niektóre plany Kylo były więc całkiem sensowne. Problem w tym, że niw wszystkie wykonalne, ale tym postanowił się martwić dopiero kiedy przyjdzie do ich wykonania. Kiedy Ren skończył mówić rudowłosy spojrzał na niego.  
\- Dobrze. Niech będzie po twojemu, Ren. Chce dostać blaster i tablet do pracy…  
\- Zan. – Rycerz wyjął torbę z jednego ze schowków i podał Huxowi. – zabraliśmy z magazynu więziennego. Tablet jest w pełni sprawny. – Rudowłosy skinął głową przeglądając swoje rzeczy. Usiadł wygodniej i zaczął pisać plan przemówienia ignorując rycerzy przez resztę drogi. Musiał zebrać myśli. Kiedy ujrzeli lądowisko na Arkanis i zgłosili gotowość do lądowania z konsoli odezwał się głos adiutanta Huxa, który sprawował dowództwo pod nieobecność Kylo.  
\- Mamy problem, sir. Oddziały obronne Arkanis blokują lądowisko. Oblegają Akademie i żądają poddania się.  
\- Przecież doszliśmy do porozumienia! – warknął Kylo.  
\- Dowódca twierdzi, że nie z nim. – Hux podszedł do konsoli.  
\- Kto dowodzi?  
\- Generał Enoch Tannkri. Według baz danych jest byłym oficerem Imperium...  
\- Powiedz mu…- zaczął wściekle Kylo.  
\- Powiedz mu, że Armitage Hux przesyła pozdrowienia i prosi o zezwolenie na lądowanie. Niech spotka się z nami na płycie. – wyprzedził go Hux. Nastała chwila ciszy.  
\- Tannkri również pozdrawia i czeka na płycie, jest zgoda na lądowanie. – odezwał się adiutant. Hux zebrał swoje rzeczy przygotowując się do lądowania. Spojrzał na rycerzy, którzy patrzyli na niego. Rudowłosy westchnął.  
\- Był bliskim przyjacielem mojego ojca. – mruknął tylko. Kiedy weszli na płytę lądowiska Enoch czekał na niego. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko. Siwe włosy dodawały mu powagi. Hux pamiętał go z bankietów, zawsze blisko Brendola i zawsze gotowy, żeby wejść mu w tyłek. Pamiętał też bardzo dobrze jak wiele razy musiał cierpieć, bo ten człowiek nie uważał na słowa przy jego ojcu. Podał Zanowi swoją torbę, kiedy podchodzili. Rycerz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Armitage! Chłopcze!... – Hux zamachnął się i przyłożył mu pięścią w twarz. Generał nie spodziewając się tego upadł z jękiem. Rudowłosy skrzywił się rozluźniając rękę. Zan podał mu torbę usłużnie.  
\- Co z nim zrobić Najwyższy Przywódco?  
\- Zamknąć. Jego oddziały bez dowódcy chyba nie stanowią problemu?  
\- Żadnego.  
\- Doskonale. – Hux spojrzał na generała, którego podnosili dwaj nowo przybyli rycerze Ren.  
\- Hux? Co to ma znaczyć!? Twój ojciec nie pochwaliłby takiego zachowania! Hux! – Armitage przyglądał się jak go zabierają.  
\- Ren. – Kylo spojrzał na niego unosząc brew. – dopilnuj, żeby już nigdy nie wyszedł z tego lochu.  
\- To cię satysfakcjonuje? -Hux zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Tak. Satysfakcjonuje. Chodźmy do środka.  
******  
Armitage przyglądał się białemu mundurowi z krótką peleryną i złotymi lamówkami. Obok stały lśniące oficerki. Przebrał się i wyszedł na taras kwatery przyglądając się widokowi. Zaczynał siąpić deszcz. Nigdy nie tęsknił za tym miejscem, źle je wspominał. Przygotowując plan odwrotu szukał lepszych opcji, niestety ta była najlepsza. Przez długi czas liczył na to, że plan nie będzie potrzebny, a jego stopa już nigdy więcej nie postanie na Arkanis. A teraz musiał tu zostać nie wiadomo na ile. Przejrzał jeszcze plik z przemówieniem. Usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do kwater. Ren wyszedł na taras i oparł się o barierkę, spojrzał na Huxa.  
\- Wszyscy czekają Najwyższy Przywódco. – wydął usta.  
\- Że też przechodzi ci to przez usta, kiedy jesteśmy sami. – założył rękawiczki i poprawił biały mundur.  
\- Przechodzi. To tylko tytuł. Bez względu na to jak cię tytułuje i tak wiem czym jesteś. Nic niewartym, tchórzliwym bękartem. – Hux zwrócił gwałtownie głowę w jego stronę, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale poczuł ciężką rękę Kylo na swoim ramieniu. „Oboje wiemy, że masz kruche kości”, echo słów rycerze, które słyszał tak niedawno przebiegło mu przez głowę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie ci do głowy palnąć jakiejś głupoty w przemówieniu. Jak na razie jesteś całkiem rozsądny. Rozumiemy się? - Hux odsunął się natychmiast, kiedy Ren go puścił.  
\- Miałeś wgląd do tekstu, który napisałem. – odpowiedział kierując się do wyjścia z komnaty. Poczuł, jak coś zaciska się wokół jego gardła i odbiera mu dech. Złapał się krzesła, żeby się nie przewrócić, kiedy ugięły się pod nim nogi. Ren stanął przed nim, odsuwając powoli krzesło obserwując jak Hux upada na kolana, łapiąc się jego nogawki. Przyglądał się mu przez chwilę.  
\- Spytałem, czy zrozumiałeś, Hux.  
\- Tak – wyrzęził rudowłosy. Nacisk zniknął z jego gardła, wziął głęboki oddech kaszląc.  
\- To dobrze. Nic się nie zmieniło. Zapamiętaj to. Twoje miejsce jest nadal na kolanach, przede mną.


	4. Starzy znajomi

Hux wyszedł na mównicę. Zabranie się z podłogi zajęło mu chwilę, był na siebie wściekły i na Rena. Zacisnął ręce w pięść, żeby nie widać było, że się trzęsą. Spojrzał przed siebie. Drony z kamerami latały wokół. Rycerze Ren otaczali go od przodu, zapewne ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Hux nie czuł się bezpieczniej. Prawd mówiąc o wiele bezpieczniej czuł się w celi przed procesem. Spojrzał na pulpit. Parę miesięcy temu był członkiem jednej z najlepiej prosperujących organizacji polityczno-wojskowych w galaktyce. Teraz organizacja się waliła, a on stał przed jej resztkami i ludnością planety, którą zajęli, jako przywódca. Na swojej rodzinnej planecie, której nienawidził. Z ludźmi, których nienawidził.   
\- Arkanis to okropne miejsce. – Spojrzał na ludzi zebranych na placu. Część z nich spojrzała na niego zdzwiona. Ren i Zansatsu odwrócili się. Nie tak miało brzmieć pierwsze zdanie. Kylo sięgał po miecz, drugi rycerz złapał go za rękę. „Daj mu mówić dalej” – powiedział bezgłośnie. – Arkanis to okropne miejsce. – powtórzył Hux nabierając pewności. – Wiecie o tym najlepiej. Mieszkacie tu i pracujecie każdego dnia. Co dobrego dała wam Republika? Ruch oporu? I wszystkie te śmieszne organizacje czołgające się po tej planecie jak gady? Nic. Kiedy działała Akademia coś przynajmniej się działo, ale Imperium upadło dawno i mało kto o nim pamięta. Podobnie jak o Arkanis. Każdy kto tu przyjedzie marzy, żeby natychmiast opuścić te ziemię, każdy kto się tu urodził – podobnie, ale nigdy nie przyzna tego głośno. – Przez tłum przeszedł szmer rozbawienia. – Mamy tu deszcz, trochę ziemi, a na każdego arkanijczyka przypada dziesięć podłych barów. Imperator dał nam akademię, Republika podatki, a Ruchu Oporu przyniósł jedynie śmierć i niepewność.   
\- A co niby dał nam Najwyższy Porządek, hę!? – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Hux zatrzymał straż skinieniem dłoń.   
\- Gówno. – odpowiedział. Wzbudziło to nie mały entuzjazm. – Nikogo nie obchodzi ta parszywa planeta. Taka jest prawda. Ani jej parszywi mieszkańcy. Gdybym miał wybór przeniósłbym centrum dowodzenia jak najdalej stąd, żeby nigdy więcej nie oglądać tej akademii i tego odrapanego portu. Ale nie mam wyboru! Urodziłem się tutaj… Tak prawdopodobnie gdzieś między kuchnią, a barem jednej z tych parszywych spelun, ale wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy bękartami i nikt kto stąd nie pochodzi tego nie pojmie. Ta planeta, to jedyna szansa Najwyższego Porządku na przetrwanie i gwarantuje wam!... że to nie zostanie zapomniane. Arkanis będzie nową stolicą Galaktyki! Razem z Najwyższym Porządkiem podniesie się i odżyje! Każdy arkanijczyk będzie mógł być dumny, że ta planeta to jego dom! Wiem dobrze co znaczy obiecać ludowi tej planety, to wy szturmowaliście ten budynek, kiedy dowódca Akademii krzywdził was przepisami, pamiętam to jakby było to wczoraj. Nurzałem się w tym samym błocie co i wy! Jeśli nie dotrzymam obietnicy możecie mnie do niego z powrotem wrzucić!... – ludzie na Arkanis rzadko okazują entuzjazm. Nie było wybuchu radości, ale krótkie brawa z dość dużą dozą rezerwy. Huxowi to wystarczyło. Jak na pierwszy dzień nie muszą go uwielbiać, a brawa są już czymś. Nie wygwizdali go ani nie rzucali kamieniami. Powiedział tego wieczoru jeszcze wiele rzeczy i złożył wiele obietnic, ale już zgodnych z planem przemówienia. Kiedy skończył odwrócił się i wszedł do środka. Szedł przed siebie z tabletem w ręku słysząc, że Ren podąża za nim. Przyśpieszył kroku. Do jego komnat jeszcze chwila, można je zamknąć od środka i… poczuł, że nie może iść dalej. Coś go zatrzymuje. Pieprzony rycerzyk i jego pieprzona moc. Kylo obszedł go dookoła i stanął przed nim.   
-Rozmawialiśmy o czymś, Hux. Miałeś trzymać się planu.   
\- Plan był niedoskonały…   
\- Dziecinne, żałosne i nie kompetentne, poprzednie kierownictwo, co? – Hux skrzywił się. – Zapamiętam to sobie. – Kylo puścił go i odszedł. Rudowłosy stał przez chwilę na środku korytarza. Wszedł potem do swoich kwater. Odetchnął powoli kładąc tablet na stole i usiadł. Kiedy trochę ochłoną wziął się za redagowanie nowych uchwał. Zasnął nad nimi. Obudził go deszcz. Przebrał się w coś mniej zwracającego uwagę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nikt nie przejmował się deszczem. Padała tu często więc ludzie przywykli do moknięcia. Hux również. Dziwnie było iść, bo stałym gruncie. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo przyleci tu jakaś spora ocalała jednostka i będzie mógł się na nią przenieść. Większość swojego życia spędził na statkach i bazach kosmicznych i zawsze sądził, że tam umrze. Wszedł do jednego z tych lokali, o których wspominał w przemówieniu i zajął stolik w rogu jak najbardziej oddalony od reszty. Skinął ręką na jedną z kelnerek, podeszła niechętnie.   
\- Lokal dla miejscowych. Obcym sprzedajmy 3 razy drożej… - Hux spojrzał na nią. Kobieta upuściła tacę.   
-Hux!... To ty!? Nie wierzę…- położyła ręce na biodrach. – masz tupet najpierw obrażasz mój bar i wyzywasz wszystkich od bękartów, a teraz tu przychodzisz…   
\- Czyli nic się nie zmieniło. – odpowiedział. Kobieta zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową. Poszła za bar i przyniosła dwie ciemne butelki.   
\- Tak samo podłe jak zawsze, specjalnie dla ciebie. – podała mu drugą butelkę.   
\- interes się kręci. Jak widzę…   
\- Jak zawsze. Ale tobie chyba idzie lepiej. Najwyższy Przywódca? Nikt by się nie spodziewał. – Hux wzruszył ramionami. – Oho… Trawa po drugiej stronie nie okazała się bardziej zielona?   
\- Po drugiej stronie nie ma trawy. Jest wypalona do gołej ziemi. – upił łyk z butelki i zakrztusił się. Przełknął z trudem i otarł usta krzywiąc się. – co to za świństwo?   
\- Arkanisjańskie piwo. Zapomniałeś? Najwyższy Przywódca pewnie pije coś lepszego. – Hux puścił to mimo uszu i upił jeszcze łyk odstawiając butelkę. – to jak mogę liczyć na jakieś ustępstwa Armitage? Zwolnienia z podatków? Wyłączność na sprzedaż alkoholu dla oficerów?   
\- Jeśli będziesz sprzedawać im to, to długo nie pociągniesz.   
\- Zmieniłeś się. Byłeś takim ładnym chłopcem, a teraz jesteś brzydki. -Hux zaśmiał.   
\- Brzydki? Poczekaj aż zobaczysz Rena…   
\- Widziałam go już. Ten dzieciak w hełmie? Za młody dla mnie, ale ładny. A ty wyglądasz jak ofiara przemocy domowej. – Hux prychnął sięgając po butelkę.   
\- Nic podobnego. – mruknął.   
\- Długo będziecie stacjonować.?   
-Przeprowadzimy pobory, zwołamy swoich, odbudujemy siły. Długo…  
\- Pobory? Masz na myśli do armii?   
\- Brakuje nam ludzi. – kobieta umilkła i wpatrzyła się w swoją butelkę.   
\- Armitage…- westchnęła – i po coś tu przyszedł?... Gdybym cię nie zobaczyła mogłabym cię od jutro nienawidzić, jak każdego tyrana. A ty tu przychodzisz i wyglądasz tak żałośnie, że nie będę mogła. – rudowłosy prychnął. Kobieta zaśmiała się rozbawiony.   
\- Rozdrażniony wyglądasz nawet słodko. – wstała – muszę wracać do pracy. Możesz pić na mój koszt, chyba dobrze ci to zrobi. – wróciła na salę. Po drugiej butelce Hux poczuł się tak źle, że nie zauważył Zanstasu wchodzącego do baru, leżał tylko z głową na stoliku próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy jak się nazywa.   
\- Hux.   
\- Nie znam… -wymamrotał. – Powinienem?   
\- Aleś się uwalił. Ren cię szuka.   
\- Pierdolony dzieciak. Jego też nie znam. – Zan zaśmiał się i podniósł go. Próbował go dowlec do kwater, co nie było proste, bo Hux nie współpracował. Dopiero po nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu z ziemią i zimną wodą z kałuży otrzeźwiał trochę.   
\- Czego on chce?   
\- Już go pamiętasz? Nie wiem kazał cię znaleźć i przyprowadzić. To robię. – Hux westchnął, otarł resztkę błota i krwi z twarzy, musiał sobie coś uszkodzić upadając. Kiedy wszedł z Zanem do jednej z sal konferencyjnych, zobaczyli czterech starszych mężczyzn klęczących na środku i Rena z włączonym mieczem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Huxa, jeden z generałów zaśmiał się.   
\- Już cię wrzucili do tego błota za to co nakłamałeś? – Ren przysunął mu miecz do gardła i śmiech natychmiast umilkł.   
\- Panowie Generałowie odmówili współpracy… - zwrócił się do Huxa.   
\- Odmówili? – kiedy Armitage podszedł bliżej dostrzegł, że jednym z nich jest Enoch. Zresztą znał każdego.   
\- Tak. Próbowali opuścić planetę uwalniając wcześniej tego, którego zamknęliśmy.   
\- Armitage. – odezwał się jeden z nich. – musisz mnie pamiętać. Zabierz od nas tego wściekłego psa i się dogadajmy.   
\- Pamiętać? – Hux uniósł brew. Ukucnął i przyjrzał się lepiej mężczyźnie.   
\- Tak. – odpowiedział tamten pośpiesznie. – szkoliłem oddział, w którym byłeś… Twój ojciec uważał mnie za przyjaciela. Zawsze uważałem, że masz przed sobą wielką przyszłość. Armitage przecież na pewno się przydamy. Ta ucieczka to nieporozumienie.   
\- Nieporozumienie. – powtórzył Hux rozważając powoli to słowo. – Pamiętam. „Jesteś nieporozumieniem, Hux. Aż dziwne, że twój ojciec cię przygarną, na jego miejscu pozwoliłbym ci zdechnąć z tą kurwą, twoją matką” – oczy byłego generała rozszerzyły się.   
\- Ja… Armitage… daj spokój. To nie ja… To były, tylko takie żarty i… - Hux wstał gwałtownie i przystawił mu broń do czoła. Mężczyzna umilkł. Rudowłosy odsunął się, odrzucając broń.  
\- Oczywiście. Żarty.   
\- T... tak. Właśnie.   
\- Jest pijany? – Kylo spytał cicho Zana.   
\- I to jak… Dziwię się, że stoi.   
\- Co mu się stało?   
\- Wyrwał mi się i wpadł w kałuże. – Ren pokiwał powoli głową, obserwując poczynania Huxa. Ten przystawił sobie krzesło, czując widocznie, że ciężko mu utrzymać się dalej na nogach i wbił wzrok w generałów.   
\- Ten się przyda. – wskazał na generała, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiał. – Przydadzą nam się ludzie, który umieją tak kłamać. Ma rodzinę? – Ren odchrząknął podchodząc i stając za krzesłem.   
\- Ma. Żonę i dwóch synów.   
\- Aż dwóch? No proszę. Cóż jedne z pewnością mu starczy…   
\- Co!? NIE! Nie zgadzam się! HUX! Na pewno możemy się jakoś dogadać… - Ren przyglądał się Huxowi z wahaniem.   
\- Słyszałeś, Ren? Jeden mu starczy. – brunet skinął głową i dał znak Zanowi. Wrócił do obserwacji Huxa, który rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle. Generał patrzył na nich wściekle próbując się oswobodzić z kajdanek.   
\- TY PODŁY BĘKARCIE! – rzucił się na Huxa. Armitage wyszarpnął Renowi miecz i włączył go. Mężczyzna nabił się na niego po samą rękojeść. Jego krzyk zmieszał się z krzykiem Huxa. Rudowłosy złapał miecz za wysoko i poziome ostrza poparzyły mu rękę. Alkohol i ból sprawiły, że stracił na chwilę przytomność. Pamiętał, że Ren zdjął z niego trupa i zabrał miecz. Kazał wyprowadzić resztę i przyglądał się mu dziwnie. Armitage spróbował się podnieść.   
\- Niech to. – syknął, czarne plamy zamigotały mu przed oczami.   
\- Nikt cię nie nauczył, że nie dotyka się nie swoich zabawek, Hux?   
\- Pierdol się, Ren. Nienawidzę cię. Jesteś tylko niezrównoważonym dzieciakiem, ganiającym z tą swoją zabaweczką i udającym dziadka. Ale wiesz co? Nigdy mu nie dorównasz. Jesteś tylko śmieszną podrób…- zakrztusił się, kiedy ręka Rena zacisnęła się na jego gardle. Po chwili poczuł, że brakuje mu gruntu pod nogami. Rycerz podniósł go i odrzucił. Gdyby Hux był trzeźwy zapewne taktownie straciłby przytomność, ale nie był. Wyciągnął blaster i wystrzelił parę razy na oślep. Nie był już w stanie podnieść się na nogi. Kylo złapał go za przód koszuli.   
\- Pijany tracisz kontrolę…   
\- Ty nie musisz się do tego upijać. Gdybyś chociaż parę razy pomyślał mózgiem zamiast swoim mieczem z pewnością wyszłoby ci to na dobre – odepchnął jego rękę od siebie i podniósł się powoli trzymając się ściany. – ale czego się spodziewać po synu przemytnika i …   
\- Nie kończ. Dla własnego dobra, Hux. – Armitage zamilkł zachowując resztki instynktu samozachowawczego. Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i przy pomocy ścian wyszedł z sali kierując się do siebie.   
******  
Następnego dnia, kiedy już doprowadził się do porządku i dał opatrzyć sobie poparzoną rękę, kazał przyprowadzić generałów. Hux przyglądał się im w milczeniu. Ren dołączył do niego dopiero po chwili.   
\- Jak pobór?   
\- Znośnie. Chociaż mogłoby być lepiej. Zdecyduj się Hux. Zamykasz ich, zabijasz, uwalniasz. Twoje sentymentalne rozważania marnują tylko czas.   
\- Wiem Ren, że jedyny sposób jaki znasz, aby odpłacić się wrogom to wbicie im miecza w brzuch, ale pozwól, że ja zastanowię się nad innymi sposobami.   
\- Stosuje wiele różnych metod. Poniżam, duszę, rzucam o ścianę, łamię kości. Zdaje się, że wszystkie znasz z autopsji, Hux. Nie powinieneś mieć trudności z dokonaniem wyboru. – rudowłosy prychnął zaciskając usta. – Powiedz… Co z nimi zrobić? -stanął bliżej – a ja zrobię co trzeba… Tobie strach dawać broń do ręki, jeszcze postrzelisz sam siebie.   
\- Widzę, że masz wspaniały humor.   
\- Co z nimi zrobić, Hux. – Rudowłosy usiadł powoli nie spuszczając ich z oczu.  
\- Spraw, żeby cierpieli.


	5. Śpiąca Królewna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powinnam pisać pracę zaliczeniową, ale moja motywacja nie istnieje. Napisałam zamiast tego rozdzialik. Priorytety...   
> Przepraszam wszystkich (jeśli ktoś czyta), za wszystkie błędy. Jestem pewna, że takowe się znajdą :C   
> No i za skandalicznie krótkie rozdziały, zwykle piszę one-shoty, które są jednak inną formą :D.   
> PS. Skomentujcie coś czasem będzie mi raźniej, czy coś

Armitage nie docenił wyobraźni Rena. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale to było dla niego za wiele. Zostawił go z generałami pod jakimś głupim pretekstem i uciekł do kwater. Wiedział, że Ren będzie mu to wypominał przez kolejne miesiące, ale ilość krwi, która tego wieczora popłynęła przerosła jego nerwy. Szczególnie kiedy następnego ranka Kylo oświadczył mu ze szczególną dla niego złośliwością, iż jego generałowie żyją. Zamknął ich w celach, gdyby Najwyższy Przywódcą chciał ich odwiedzić. Hux skwitował to tylko wykrzywieniem ust. Na wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczoru robiło mu się niedobrze, a jego ręce odmawiały posłuszeństwa jego woli i zaczynały się trząść. Hux, więc wolał nie wspominać.  
-Najwyższy Przywódco! Dobrze widzieć cię trzeźwego jesteś nieco blady wszystko dobrze? - Zanstasu podszedł do niego.   
-Oczywiście - mruknął cicho Hux ze wzrokiem utkwiony w kosztorysach i raportach z poborów.  
-Nic mu nie jest - odpowiedział stojący za nim Kylo - chociaż należy zapamiętać, że ma nie tylko słabą głowę, ale i żołądek. - rudowłosy zacisnął usta.  
\- Proszę wyjść rycerzu Zanstasu - wycedził. Zan nie oponował. Został jednak w pobliżu kwater, na wszelki wypadek. - zdejmij tą maskę, Ren. - wstał i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Rycerz nie ruszył się obserwując Huxa. - Zdejmuj, ale już. - warknął Armitage. Kylo zrobił to i odłożył maskę na biurko.  
-O co chodzi, Hux?... Masz jakieś sugestie?  
-Sugestie? Tak. Mam sugestie... Nasze przepychanki to nasza sprawa. Najważniejsze jest dobro Najwyższego Porządku. Jeśli będziesz podważał mój autorytet wobec każdej istoty na tej cholernej planecie nic nie osiągniemy. Masz traktować mnie z szacunkiem...- syknął- przynajmniej przy podwładnych... - mruknął uciekając wzrokiem za okno. Nienawidził w tej chwili siebie bardziej niż zwykle. Prawda była jednak prosta. Nie miał szans z Renem. Nie w obecnej sytuacji. Kiedy Kylo miał za sobą innych rycerzy, a armia była w rozsypce. Ren uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.   
\- Miło mi słyszeć, że wiesz, gdzie twoje miejsce. - poszedł do bliżej - Hux... - Armitage siłą woli powstrzymał się przed krokiem w tył. - Twoje sugestie są słuszne, wezmę je pod uwagę. Coś jeszcze?   
\- Tak. Skoro masz mnie poniżać miej chociaż tyle odwagi, żeby robić to bez maski. - spojrzał na niego pogardliwie. - A najlepiej zdejmuj ją w mojej obecności.   
\- Nie zapominaj się.   
-Nie zapominam. Jestem Najwyższym Przywódcą. Nie ma już nad nami nikogo, nie jesteś już wyjątkowym uczniem Snokea. Zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje. Na czym zależy Ci bardziej.? Na zniszczeniu mnie dla swojej satysfakcji? Czy na zniszczeniu Ruchu Oporu, który panoszy się tworząc nowe struktury? Masz te swoje magiczne sztuki, ale bez armii, planu, strategii... Na co ci one?... I chociaż ledwo przechodzi mi to przez gardło musimy współpracować, chociaż w minimalnym stopniu... - Ren przyglądał się mu przez chwilę. Obszedł biurko i usiadł na krześle z drugiej strony.  
\- Armia, plany, strategie. Jak ci idą Hux? Mamy jakieś? - Armitage też usiadł, nieco skonsternowany spojrzał na raporty.   
\- Pobory idą znośnie. Jedna 75% nie ma doświadczenia wojskowego takiego jakiego byśmy wymagali. Potrzebny byłby skrócony kurs. Chociaż podstawy. Reszty nauczą się w praktyce. Moglibyśmy zaadaptować część budynku na centrum szkoleniowe. -Mamy na to czas? -Z raportów wynika, że Ruch Oporu jest świadom naszej obecności na Arkanis. Ale ze względu na przychylny stosunek władz planety do nas nie atakują. Nie jestem wstanie określić jak długo potrwa ten impas. Ale nie mamy wyjścia. Musimy uzupełnić braki. Kilka jednostek odebrało nasze sygnały. Na Arkanis nie ma jednak odpowiedniego lądowiska, aby posadzić wszystkie, szczególnie masywniejsze... Skupujemy broń i pancerze z okolic, Akademia też była nieźle wyposażona więc tego raczej nie zabraknie. Musimy czekać. Nie mają broni pokroju Starkillera, zresztą niszczenia planet nie jest zajęciem, które Ruch oporu by pochwalał. Na razie jesteśmy tu w miarę bezpieczni. Ren skinął głową.  
\- Rycerze Ren patrolują przestrzeń. Sprawdzają wszystkie statki, które chcą lądować. - Hux podniósł na niego wzrok.   
\- Dlatego nie widuje reszty. - mruknął. - Myślę, że Generał Organa będzie próbować środków dyplomatycznych. - podjął po chwili - Jesteśmy na przegranej pozycji, musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę tak dobrze jak my. Nie dziwiłbym się gdybyśmy niedługo otrzymali listę warunków naszej kapitulacji.  
-Myślę, że ty otrzymasz taką listę. Z żądaniem mojej głowy. Hux przyglądał się mu przez chwilę z rezerwą. Otworzył jeden z plików, dostał wiadomość wczoraj w nocy prywatnym kanałem. "Gratuluję awansu Hux - Ren znieruchomiał słysząc głos Lei. - Musisz jednak zdawać sobie sprawę z beznadziei sytuacji. Dobijmy targu. Na pewno cenisz swoje życie. Dostarczysz mi wszystkich koniecznych danych do namierzenia i zestrzelenia Rycerzy Ren. Rozkażesz swoim ludziom poddać się bez walki. Zrobisz wszystko co w twojej mocy, aby utrudni Kylo Renowi walkę, po czym opuścisz planetę. Nie oczekuje po tobie zbyt wiele. Nie będziemy cię ścigać. Przemyśl to  
Nagranie skończyło się. Hux zawiesił wzrok na Renie, rycerz zaciskał dłonie na oparciach krzesła przyglądając się tabletowi intensywnie. Przeniósł potem wzrok na rudowłosego.  
\- Co odpowiedziałeś? - spytał cicho, z wyraźną groźbą w głosie.  
\- Nic. Gdyby odpowiedział pewnie już by mnie tu nie było. Ale miło, że dzięki mojej osobie odnajdujesz w sobie wspólne cechy z matką. Oboje macie wątpliwe zdanie o mojej lojalności i sprawia wam przyjemność poniżanie mnie. - otworzył szeroko oczy czując jak braknie mu powietrza. Szlag. Szlag. Szlag. Czuł, że uścisk nabiera coraz więcej mocy. Czy to właśnie jest ten moment, w którym zakończy się jego życie? Może powinien przyjąć propozycje Lei... Wyrzucał sobie walcząc o oddech, z każdą chwilą słabnąc.   
\- Nie jest moją matką. Zapamiętaj to dobrze, Hux. - ucisk na gardle zelżał powoli. Przed oczami rudowłosego migały ciemne plamy. - Pamiętasz, jak się nazywam, Hux...? - Kiedy Armitage zorientował się, że rycerz czeka na odpowiedź, wbił w niego wzrok starając się przezwyciężyć omdlenie. Nie chciał jeszcze żegnać się z życiem.  
-Kylo Ren.  
\- Właśnie. I tak zostanie już na zawsze. Kontynuuj. Doceniam, że nie zataiłeś przed mną nagrania.  
Hux odchrząknął. Miał drobne problemy z zebraniem myśli, ale podjął po chwili.  
\- To była prywatna wiadomość, Generał spróbuje oficjalnej drogi. - kontynuował powoli ochrypnięty, walcząc z bólem - jeśli i na to nie doczeka się odpowiedzi zapewne zaczną coś szykować, nie wiemy, ile mamy czasu. Dlatego szkolenia powinny być priorytetem.  
Ren skinął głową. Hux zaczynał żałować, że rycerz nie ma maski. W jego spojrzeniu było coś co przyprawiało go o dreszcz.   
\- Kontynuuj podjęte działania i zawiadamiaj mnie natychmiast o wszystkich wiadomość ze strony przeciwnej...  
-Oczywiście - wyskrzypiał Hux. Ren zabrał maskę zakładając ją i wyszedł. Armitage zablokował tablet i przetarł twarz przymykając oczy. Przetarł gardło mając nadzieję, że Ren nie uszkodził mu czegoś za bardzo. Przez kolejne parę dni Hux wydawał polecenia ściszonym głosem. Co zabawniejsze, przełożyło się to na ich szybsze wykonywanie. Ren zastosował się do jego sugestii. Hux nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek widział go tak często bez maski, ale to wcale nie poprawiło jego samopoczucia. Jeśli Hux uważał kiedyś, że nie widzenie twarzy Kylo podczas rozmowy jest uciążliwe, to teraz oddałby całkiem sporo, żeby jednak nie widzieć chociaż jego oczu. Oczu, które wwiercały się w niego przy każdej okazji. Z irytacją zauważył również, że nadal mówił do Ren z niższego poziomu. Liczył na to, że zdjęcie maski odbierze rycerzowi parę centymetrów, jednak jego nadzieję spełzły na niczym. Ren podszedł właśnie do niego z Zanem.   
\- Kazałeś uwolnić generałów.   
\- Owszem, są w punkcie medycznym. Akademia potrzebuje instruktorów, z raportu medycznego wynika, że będą w stanie się tym zająć. Zabijanie ich byłoby marnowaniem zasobów.   
\- Marnowaniem zasobów? Sądziłem, że nie przepadasz za tymi zasobami.   
\- „Nie przepadam” to nieprecyzyjne określenie, Ren. Jednak będą nam potrzebni. Ile masz rycerzy?   
\- Siedmioro. – odpowiedział niechętnie Ren.   
\- A ty jesteś Śpiącą Królewną? – wypalił rozbawiony zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Zansatsu zaśmiał się.   
\- Może chciałbyś być księciem, Najwyższy Przywódco? Jestem gotowy podjąć negocjacje. Jednak Królewna nie pierze i nie gotuje, jest raczej bojowo nastawiona. – Hux zaśmiał się cicho. Kylo, który z początku wyglądał na wściekłego teraz był bardziej zdezorientowany.   
\- O czym wy mówicie? – warknął.   
\- To taka… arkanisjańska bajka. O siedmiu krasnoludkach i – Hux przerwał i odchrząknął widząc wzrok Rena. – W bazach danych nie ma informacji co do waszego uzbrojenia, organizacji, liczebności. Nie ma jakichkolwiek danych.   
\- I ma ich tam nie być…   
\- Potrzebujemy chociaż szczątkowych, aby ocenić nasze siły. Baza danych powinna być uzupełniona inaczej…  
-Inaczej co? Będziesz miał koszmary?   
\- Ren może… - zaczął Zan.  
\- Nie odzywaj się krasnoludku. Dane o naszym uzbrojeniu i strukturach nie są ci potrzebne, Hux. Wystarczy ci wiedza, że oprócz mnie jest siedmioro rycerzy i mają porównywalne zdolności do moich. Coś jeszcze?  
\- Chciałbym żebyś oddelegował część rycerzy do Akademii.   
\- Po co? Wśród rekrutów nie ma nikogo wrażliwego na moc.   
\- Ale kadra jest mocno ograniczona. Jestem pewien, że znajdą się dziedziny, w których możecie się przydać. Nawet jeśli niezwiązane z mocą.   
\- Przemyślę to.   
\- Doskonale. – mruknął Hux. -Jeszcze jedno… Miejscowe władze wystosowały zaproszenie na bankiet z okazji święta. Stosownie byłoby się pojawić.   
\- Co to za święto?   
\- Tydzień Solarny.   
\- Czy wtedy w końcu przestanie padać?   
\- Władze planety zawsze starają się wyliczać daty Tygodnia Solarnego tak aby przypadał na dni słoneczne, ale nie zawsze z powodzeniem. Niezależnie od pogody to nasi sojusznicy i ważne dla nich święto. Dla nas dobra okazja na zacieśnianie naszych znajomości. Nie ukrywa, że dużo lepiej by nam szło gdybyśmy zdobyli wsparcie paru możnych.   
\- Czyli idziesz się sprzedać.   
\- Nie, Ren. Idziemy. Najwyższy Przywódca nie powinien poruszać się bez chociaż jednego członka swojej osobistej gwardii, prawda? Bankiet jest za dwa dni. Wieczorem. – Hux oddalił się szybko, zarzucając peleryną. Na tyle szybko, aby Kylo nie zdążył zareagować.   
\- Tydzień Solarny. – mruknął Ren. – Cudownie.


	6. Jak sobie życzysz, Najwyższy Przywódco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znów nie robię tego co powinnam. :'D

Ren przeglądał na ekranie w kwaterach informacje o Tygodniu Solarnym. Według baz danych było to jedno z najważniejszych świąt na Arkanis. Rozpoczynał się bankietem, w którym brali udział wszyscy poważani obywatele i władze. Ludzie z planety zwykli wtedy wyprawiać ślub i wesela wierzyli, że ślub w tym czasie przyniesie szczęście parze.   
\- Co za nonsens… - spojrzał z niechęcią na strój, który kazał przygotować mu Zansatsu. Okazało się bowiem, że założenie czerni na bankiet z okazji Tygodnia Solarnego było obrazą dla gospodarzy. Strój był biały, zawierał trochę czarnych i czerwonych elementów. Wstał i sięgnął po maskę. Miał dziś jeszcze spotkanie. Wyszedł z kwater. Zan czekał na niego.  
\- Już czekają.   
\- Dobrze. – skierował się do jednej z sal konferencyjnych. Przy okrągłym stole siedzieli jego rycerze. Uśmiechnął się pod maską, którą założył przed wejściem. Dużo kosztowało go zdobycie ich szacunku i uznania, ale teraz byli jego. Usiadł na wolnym krześle.   
\- Sarin… Co dla mnie masz? – kobieta zdjęła maskę.   
\- Nic szczególnego, mój panie. Nie ma tu wiele istot wrażliwych na moc…  
\- Chce znać szczegóły. Imiona, nazwiska, gdzie można ich znaleźć.   
\- Oczywiście. Zajmujemy się już tym z Onharem i Lornem. Za parę dni będziemy mieli komplet informacji.   
\- Doskonale. Zansatsu wam pomoże. Chce mieć te dane jak najszybciej. Reszta z was ma nadal czuwać nad orbitą i meldować o wszystkich podejrzanych przypadkach. Vergo. Dla ciebie mam zadanie specjalne. Od początku tygodnia zgłosisz się do Najwyższego Przywódcy i pozostaniesz do jego dyspozycji aż do odwołania.   
\- Jesteś niezadowolony z moich działań, Mistrzu? – Vergo przyglądał się mu zza wizjera wbudowanego w hełm.   
\- Ależ skąd. Chce żebyś go obserwował i jego działania związane z przyjmowaniem kadetów. – rycerz skinął głową.   
\- Mistrzu. – odezwała się Sarin – jest jedna rzecz. Wolałbyś o niej wiedzieć przed dzisiejszym bankietem. We władzach planety znajduje się ktoś wrażliwy na moc. Nie zdołaliśmy jeszcze do niego dotrzeć, ale mam przeczucie, że on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i dobrze z tego korzysta.   
\- Dobrze. Na pewno go rozpoznam. Wracajcie do swoich zajęć. - Jedynym, który się nie ruszył był Vergo. Czekał aż wszyscy opuszczą salę i zdjął maskę.   
\- Jak długo jeszcze będziemy tkwić na tej planecie?  
\- Tak długo jak będzie to konieczne. Nie podoba ci się tu?   
-Za mokro. – mruknął – Nie rozumiem, Ben. Najwyższy Porządek nie jest nam potrzebny. Moglibyśmy to wszystko zostawić…   
\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym imieniu.   
\- Wybacz. Co cię tu tak trzyma? Jeśli potrzebujesz maskotki zabierz ze sobą Huxa i zostawmy ten cały bałagan. Po co nam to? To nigdy nie była nasza wojna.   
\- To zawsze była nasza wojna.   
\- Twoja. Naprawdę sądzisz, że kiedy zabijesz tą młodą Jedi i swoją matkę, a może nawet i cały Ruch Oporu, będziesz silniejszy? Obydwoje wiemy, ile kosztowało się zabójstwo ojca i śmiem twierdzić, że... – przerwał widząc jak Ren zdejmuje maskę i patrzy na niego z mordem w oczach. Położył powoli rękę na swoim mieczu. – i śmiem twierdzić, że nie wyszło ci to na dobre.   
Kylo zacisnął zęby przyglądając się mu, wstał i usiadł na obok niego. Położył swój miecz na stole i patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Vergo zrobił po chwili to samo.   
\- Zdaje się, że przysięgałeś mi posłuszeństwo i lojalność, czyżbyś miał zamiar złamać przysięgi?  
\- Nie. Jestem ci posłuszny, jak wszyscy, ale ze względu na moją lojalność nie mogę zachować milczenia.   
\- Doceniłbym gdybyś je zachował… Twoje myśli wystarczająco mnie uwierają, ubieranie ich w słowa to… nie ostrożność. Zrozumieliśmy się, Vergo?... Mam nadzieję, że tak.   
\- Tak.   
\- Świetnie. Zabieraj się stąd. – rycerz wstał szybko biorąc miecz i skierował się do wyjścia. Kylo obserwował go – Jeszcze jedno… Hux nie jest moją maskotką, ale jeśli chcesz zachować życie, nie zbliżaj się do niego bardziej niż to konieczne. Będę wiedział. – rycerz skinął głową i wyszedł pośpiesznie. Ren siedział jeszcze przez chwilę. Do bankietu zostało trochę czasu. Siedział przez chwilę zastanawiając jak zająć sobie czas. Po chwili szedł w stronę kwater Huxa. Stracił cierpliwość po trzecim sygnale, który pozostał bez odpowiedzi, otworzył drzwi mocą. Kwatery były wyciemnione. Hux siedział na fotelu z odchyloną głową i zamkniętymi oczami. – Hux?   
\- Kiedy ktoś nie odpowiada na pukanie to znaczy, że nie chce towarzystwa.   
\- Albo jest ranny.   
\- Tak się troszczysz o moje zdrowie?   
\- Tak. Jesteś potrzebny. – podszedł bliżej. Hux uchylił oczy i spojrzał na niego.   
\- Czego chcesz? – Ren przysiadł na biurku.   
\- Niczego. Nudziłem się.   
\- I mam ci zapewnić rozrywkę?... – prychnął.   
\- Zwykle to robisz czyż nie? – Hux zacisnął usta. – A może zabawisz mnie inaczej niż zwykle. – podszedł jeszcze bliżej opierając się o podłokietniki fotela. Poczuł blaster przy brzuchu.   
\- Twój pogrzeb będzie dla ciebie wystarczającą rozrywką? – Kylo odsunął się rozbawiony. Usiadł na drugim fotelu.   
\- Ile powinniśmy zostać na bankiecie?   
\- Trochę. To się okaże. – Odłożył blaster na biurko. – Lepiej się przebierz. Niedługo wychodzimy. Dobrze widziane na Arkanis jest zjawienie się przed czasem.   
\- Jedna z osób u władzy jest wrażliwa na moc.  
\- Wiem. Znałem go. – Ren spojrzał na niego. – Zrozumiałem, że coś jest na rzeczy, kiedy pierwszy raz cię poznałem. On robił podobne rzeczy. Naginał innych na swoje potrzeby, unosił przedmioty. Teraz jest tu Pierwszym Obywatelem, ale nie licz na dogadanie się z nim. Odnajduje się lepiej w polityce niż waszych sztuczkach. To dla niego tylko jeden ze sposobów zdobywania władzy. – rycerz pokiwał głową. Hux przymknął oczy.  
\- Spałeś ostatnio?   
\- Czyżbyś naprawdę troszczył się o moje zdrowie? Spałem, ale mój rytm dobowy jest mocno rozregulowany. We wszystkich bazach i stacjach Najwyższego Porządku doba trwa 30 godzin, tutaj jest krótsza. Przy mojej zwykłej aktywności pozostaje mi mniej czasu na sen.   
\- Jestem pewien, że i tak nie spałeś tyle ile było zalecane, Hux. Ani na twoim kochanym statku ani na Starkillerze… - Hux skrzywił się, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Wstał.   
\- Idę się przygotować do bankietu.   
**************  
Sala ociekała złotem. Sala Słoneczna. Przeznaczona specjalnie na takie okazje jak Tydzień Solarny była czymś co wbiło się w pamięć Huxa bardzo dobrze. Chociaż teraz zdawała się mniejsza. Kiedy był tu pierwszy raz miał 12 lat. Ojciec czasem zabierał go na takie bankiety. Chociaż nieczęsto.   
\- Najwyższy Przywódco! Cieszę się, że zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością.   
\- Ja również jestem zaszczycony. To Kylo Ren. Mistrz Zakonu Rycerzy Ren. Kylo to Zolan… Włada planetą.   
\- To imponujące osiągnięcie. – podali sobie ręce.   
\- Niezbyt. – Zolan uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Wystarczy urodzić się we właściwej rodzinie. Wiele słyszałem o rycerzach Ren. Jestem zaszczycony mogąc spotkać kogoś kto nimi przewodzi.   
\- Na pewno. – Hux z trudem powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Ren oszczędzi sobie następnym razem takie odzywki. Zolan zaśmiał się tylko.   
\- Zapraszam. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić. Armitage mógłby z tobą porozmawiać na osobności? – rudowłosy zawahał się czując na sobie wzrok Ren.   
\- Kylo Ren ma moje pełne zaufanie. Możesz mówić otwarcie. – Zolan milczał przez chwilę.   
\- Jak sobie życzysz. – mruknął – Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu. – Poszli za nim do przestronnego pomieszczenia, z dużym oknem. – Usiądźcie, jeśli macie ochotę. Ruch Oporu naciska na mnie abym wyrzucił was z planety.   
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz tego zrobić.? To nie byłoby rozsądne.   
\- Nie. Możesz mnie zapewnić, że gdyby Ruch Oporu chciał opowiedzieć się przeciwko Arkanis Najwyższy Porządek nas wesprze?  
\- Tak. Zależy nam na zachowaniu tej przestrzeni. – Zolan pokiwał głową.   
\- Dobrze.   
\- Tylko po to chciałeś z nami rozmawiać?   
\- Chciałem rozmawiać z Huxem, Mistrzu Zakonu Ren. Wygląda na to, że ty jesteś w pakiecie.   
\- Oczywiście. Sojusz Najwyższego Porządku i Rycerzy Ren jest podstawą naszego zwycięstwa. – Zolan zaśmiał się.   
\- Ktokolwiek z was jeszcze wierzy w zwycięstwo? A wasza jedność to wybaczcie, bujda. Radziłbym raczej tu przeczekać aż Ruch Oporu o was zapomni. – Hux skrzywił się.   
\- Jesteś sojusznikiem Najwyższego Porządku. Takie uwagi to nielojalność i sianie defetyzmu.   
\- Czyżby ten człowiek cię uraził, Najwyższy Przywódco? – Kylo wbił wzrok w Zolana. Hux podjął grę.   
\- Śmiertelnie. Nie wierzy w moje możliwości. Powinien być przykładnie ukarany. – Zolan spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem, ale i z pewną dozą niepewności i rezerwy.   
\- Nie wiem, czy to zniesiesz…   
\- Przykładnie, ale niezbyt dotkliwie, Ren. – rycerz prychnął rozbawiony.   
\- Jak sobie życzysz, Najwyższy Przywódco.


	7. Zaangażowanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogłam spać, więc pisałam o żrących się Kylo i Huxie, i nie tylko żrących ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> W każdym razie hev fun i mam nadzieję, że będziecie się bawić przynajmniej w połowie tak dobrze jak ja, pisząc rozdział :D

Ren i Hux stali na sali przyglądając się Zolanowi witającemu gości tradycyjną przemową.  
-nieźle sobie radzi.  
-Nie zbiłeś go aż tak, żeby nie mógł stać, Ren  
\- Wielu by nie mogło. Swoją drogą Hux... Masz dziwny sposób na zacieśnianie znajomości z sojusznikami...  
-to ty go...  
-na Twój rozkaz.  
-Ja tylko wyraziłem sugestie - Kylo prychnął rozbawiony biorąc do ręki kieliszek z szampanem i podając drugi Huxowi. Armitage napił się. Spojrzał na Rena, zastanawiając się. Być może kontrolowanie rycerza nie było wcale trudnym przedsięwzięciem. Hux myślał przyszłościowo. Kiedy zwyciężą, Kylo może go po prostu zabić. Oczywiście może też dalej odgrywać rolę Mistrza marionetek, ale bardziej prawdopodobna wydała się Huxowi opcja, w której traci własną głowę. Od paru tygodni rozważał różne sposoby przejęcia kontroli. Jeśli obserwacje Hux są chociaż w 50% trafne... Armitage spojrzał na kieliszek i wypił go do dna.  
-Uważaj, Hux. Wolałbym nie wlec cię pijanego po ulicach.  
-Doprawdy? - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Zawartość każdego kolejnego kieliszka który Hux pił w towarzystwie rycerza lądowała albo przypadkiem albo po kryjomu wylana. Jednak ku rozczarowaniu Armitage’a alkohol zdawał się nieszczególnie wpływać na Rena. Cóż... Tyle musiało wystarczyć. Rozejrzał się i przetarł twarz.  
\- Wracajmy do Akademii... - mruknął podchodząc do rycerza.  
\- Upiłeś się? To znaczy, że przy innych nie wylewałeś alkoholu do kwiatków? - uniósł brew rozbawiony, a Huxa zmroziło. Niech piekło pochłonie moc czy cokolwiek to jest. Czemu on musi wszystko widzieć. - A tak. Zauważyłem. - nachylił się nad nim - i sobie zapamiętam. Coś knujesz.  
-Jesteś pijany. - stwierdził Hux z satysfakcją.  
-Nieco... Nietrzeźwy, ale nie ciesz się tak. To mi nie przeszkadza.  
-oczywiście. Wracajmy - Ren skinął tylko głową i poszedł za nim. Hux obserwował go w drodze powrotnej. Być może nieco to właśnie tyle ile potrzeba. Weszli po chwili do budynku Akademii. Jeśli Hux nie wziął czegoś pod uwagę albo coś przeoczył to prawdopodobnie to ostatnie sekundy jego życia i skończy przebity mieczem albo uduszony i rozsmarowany na ścianie.  
-Ren. - zatrzymał go kładąc rycerzowi rękę na ramieniu i nie czekając na jego reakcje pocałował go zirytowany, że musi stanąć na palcach. Przez chwilę sądził, że zaraz umrze, ale tak się nie stało. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, kiedy został niemal brutalnie przyparty do jednej z konsoli korytarzy. Wszystko szło jak zaplanował. To znaczy... Nie do końca. Bo o ile plan był doskonały to Hux nie wziął pod uwagę paru kwestii. Zanotował je sobie w głowie jako problemy do rozwiązania.  
a. Jest w tym momencie zdany na łaskę rycerza co biorąc pod uwagę jego rozchwianie nie jest bezpieczne  
b. o ile w fazie planowania uwiedzenie Kylo zdało się prostym i skutecznym rozwiązaniem, to Hux wcale nie wziął pod uwagę faktycznego stosunku, a szczególnie na korytarzu akademii  
c. Gwarantem powodzenia planu było niezaangażowanie, a Hux był cholernie zaangażowany.  
d. (którego Hux nie zanotował, bo w jego zaangażowanej głowie nie zdążyło się pojawić) Kylo był inteligentny zdecydowanie inteligentniejszy niż Hux przypuszcza i zdecydowanie mniej pijany niż wyglądał. I zdecydowanie wiedział co mała ruda gnida kombinuje. Co wcale nie przeszkadza mu być nie mniej zaangażowanym niż Hux.  
Rudowłosy odchylił głowę oddychając szybko.  
-Ren... Cholera by cię... Zniszczysz mi mundur - wykrztusił. Gdyby Hux był mniej zaangażowany zorientowałby się teraz, że Kylo wcale nie jest pijany... Ale nie był. Rycerz spojrzał na niego z rozbawienie.  
\- Powinienem... Mm... Zdjąć go ostrożnie i złożyć w równą kostkę, co? - zadrwił. Hux wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, bo ręce rycerz przekroczyły granice jego przestrzeni osobistej o co najmniej 135%.  
\- żebyś wiedział... O Chryste.  
-Ups. - wymruczał Ren, kiedy z mocniejszym szarpnięciem guziki munduru potoczyły się po podłodze.  
-Będziesz je zbierał... - wymamrotał Hux próbując być mniej zaangażowanym, ale usta rycerza zaczęły mu od tej chwili tak skutecznie utrudniać, że nie powiedział już nic więcej. A przynajmniej nic sensownego.  
*******  
Młody porucznik zmierzał do kwater Najwyższego Przywódcy z codziennym raportem i śniadaniem. Był oddelegowany do dyspozycji Huxa, miał też kartę dostępu do jego drzwi. Kiedy zwykle wchodził Najwyższy Przywódca siedział już przy biurku i pracował. Otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Hux stał przed nim w nieregulaminowym stroju i wyglądał jakby właśnie tak chciał wyjść na korytarz. Rudowłosy wziął od niego śniadanie.  
\- Poruczniku. Doskonale, że pan jest. Proszę pozbierać moje guziki z korytarza. – porucznik stał chwilę osłupiony nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. – Ogłuchliście poruczniku!?  
\- Tak, sir! To znaczy… Nie, sir!... – z wnętrza kwater dało się słyszeć zduszony śmiech.  
\- Zrozumieliście rozkaz?  
\- Pozabierać guziki z korytarza, Sir!  
\- Właśnie. Jak już to zrobicie prześlijcie mi raport wewnętrznym kanałem.  
\- Z.. ze zbierania guzików? – Hux spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. -Poranny poruczniku. Poranny raport. – Kylo już nie kłopotał się tłumieniem śmiechu. – Ale możecie przeliczyć guziki i sprawdzić czy jakiegoś nie brakuje. – zamknął drzwi ze śniadaniem w dłoni, zostawiając osłupiałego żołnierza za drzwiami.  
\- Kazałeś mu przeliczyć guzki? Powiedz, że się przesłyszałem… - Kylo skręcał się ze śmiechu na łóżku. Hux zacisnął usta.  
\- Nie przesłyszałeś. Jeśli jakiegoś nie będzie albo będą zniszczone będziesz musiał mi kupić nowe. – usiadł ze śniadaniem przy biurku.  
\- Kupię ci cały mundur, Hux. – odpowiedział Ren takim tonem, że Armitage prawie udławił się jedzeniem. – Niezbyt elokwentny ten twój, porucznik.  
\- Faktycznie. Będę musiał poszukać kogoś nowego. – wymamrotał rudowłosy zastanawiając się jak bardzo czerwony się zrobił.  
\- Tylko trochę.  
\- Pierdol się, Ren. – rycerz wstał rozbawiony. Sięgnął po jedną z porcji śniadania. – i znajdź sobie własne śniadanie, którym nie będę ja. Precz z łapami, bo wyjmę blaster.  
\- I może będziesz krzyczał? – Hux prychnął tylko wracając do śniadania.  
\- Od 5.30 zaczęły się moje godziny pracy więc…  
\- Ciekawe rzeczy robisz w godzinach pracy… - zaśmiał unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. – wychodzę. – narzucił na siebie swoje ubrania i wyszedł z kwater. Kierując się do swoich minął porucznika polującego na guziki razem z myszobotem.  
\- Poruczniku.  
\- Sir! – porucznik wyprostował się i aż podskoczył.  
\- Co wy najlepszego wyprawiacie?  
\- Zbieram guziki, Sir! Rozkaz Najwyższego Przywódcy! – Ren zdławił rozbawienie.  
\- Ach tak… Zebraliście już wszystkie?  
\- Chyba tak, Sir!  
\- Przekaże mu je…  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie rozumiecie rozkazu? Przekaże mu je osobiście. Proszę się nie martwić.  
\- Tak jest, Sir!  
\- Właśnie. Najwyższy Przywódca jest bardzo zadowolony z waszej służby. Powiedział mi, że się przy nim marnujecie robiąc śniadanie… Rano otrzymacie nowy przydział. Rozumiecie?  
\- Oczywiście, Sir! Dziękuję, Sir!.... – podał mu guziki.  
\- Możecie odejść… - Kylo obserwował z rozbawieniem jak żołnierz odchodzi. Miał doskonały humor i na razie nie zamierzał go sobie psuć przeglądaniem raportów.  
******  
Kiedy Ren przysłał mu nowego adiutanta przypinając mu do munduru karteczkę „Może ten będzie lepszy”, Hux miał sporo wątpliwości. Porucznik, którego przysłał Ren, zapewne miał ich więcej niż Najwyższy Przywódca, ale nie okazał się zły. Był całkiem inteligentny i nie zadawał niepotrzebnych pytań. Co ważniejsze z tego co zdążył zaobserwować Armitage mężczyzna był całkiem dyskretny. Weszli właśnie oboje do kwater Huxa analizując raporty. Na biurku leżał nowy mundur ze starymi guzikami. Rudowłosy wpatrywał się przez chwilę w ubranie.  
\- Poruczniku.  
\- Tak, Sir?  
\- Proszę to odnieść do kwater Mistrza Rena. Jeśli go zastaniecie możecie powiedzieć, iż doceniam hojność, ale nie jestem jego utrzymanką. – porucznik zbladł lekko, ale był na tyle rozważny, żeby nie protestować. Huxowi zrobiło się go trochę żal. Tylko trochę. – Proszę uważać na latające przedmioty i pamiętać, że odwrót to czasem najrozsądniejsza z opcji.  
\- Wezmę to pod uwagę, Sir. Czy przekazać coś jeszcze?...  
\- Jeśli się wam uda, proszę przekazać, że będziemy dziś gościć Zolana.  
\- Oczywiście. – Porucznik wyszedł. Wrócił po dłuższej chwili. Milczał.  
\- Poruczniku?  
\- Mistrz Ren odsyła panu guziki, Sir…  
\- Doskonale, pod koniec dnia, odniesiecie mój galowy mundur, żeby je doszyto. – porucznik stał nadal. – Coś jeszcze?  
\- Mistrz Ren, był uprzejmy podać w wątpliwość prawdziwość waszych słów, Sir. – Hux zmrużył oczy.  
\- Tak powiedział? - porucznik odchrząkną.  
\- Mniej więcej… to nie było zbyt.  
\- Zezwalam zacytować. Poruczniku, czekam. – ponaglił go, kiedy żołnierz nadal milczał.  
\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie. – wymamrotał – Być może była to sugestia do pańskiego koloru włosów i do pewnego zawodu. Mistrz Ren zasugerował, że skoro nie jest pan utrzymanką to być może jest pan… Czym innym… I kazał odesłać same guziki. – Huxa zatkało.  
\- Słucham?... Możecie odejść, poruczniku. Dziękuję. – warknął. – Doceniam wasze dyplomatyczne podejście.  
\- Tak jest, Sir. – porucznik stuknął obcasami i ewakuował się z kwater jak najszybciej. Hux patrzył wściekle na drzwi.  
\- Wcisnę ci te guziki do gardła, Ren.


	8. Kontrola i negocjacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zansatsu zdecydownie shipuje Kylux :DD

Hux siedział w zaciemnionej kwaterze i obracał się powoli na krześle.  
-Niech czarna dziura pochłonie tego dzieciaka. - wymamrotał biorąc tablet do ręki. Kiedy plan ma dziury należy z niego zrezygnować. Jednak Hux nie miał za bardzo wyjścia. To znaczy... Tak sobie wmawia. Mógłby, urażony słowami przekazanymi przez porucznika, nigdy więcej nie wpuścić Rena za próg. Ale prawda była taka, że nie chciał. I to drażniło go najbardziej. Chcąc zyskać kontrolę tracił ją jeszcze bardziej. Ale musiał w to brnąć, potrzebował w to brnąć. Nie tylko że względu na jego widzi mi się, ale chociażby, że względu na brak lepszych opcji. Nawet jeśli zyskana kontrola była pozorna to być może sytuacja przyniesie jakieś korzyści... Na przykład nowy mundur? Hux prychnął na tę myśl. Nie jest utrzymanką i nie można go kupić. Spojrzał na sześć pozłacanych guzików leżących w dwóch rzędach na biurku. Ochłoną nieco i zrezygnował z dosłownego wepchnięcia ich Renowi do Gardła. Z gorzką świadomością przyznał przed sobą po raz kolejny, że rycerz jest silniejszy i mogłoby to się skończyć wepchnięciem czegoś w Huxa... Na przykład miecza w brzuch. O tym właśnie pomyślał Hux i nie ma potrzeby rozpatrywać innych niezbyt dostojnych opcji. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na guziki. Kazał do munduru doszyć nowe, takie same. Za godzinę miał zjawić się Zolan. Pewne sprawy wymagały omówienia. Hux nie miał więc wiele czasu, jeśli chciał skonfrontować się z Renem przed spotkaniem. Zobaczenie się z nim dopiero na spotkaniu mogłoby negatywnie wpłynąć na jego przebieg. Armitage zgarnął guziki z biurka i wyszedł z kwater. Po chwili był pod kwaterami Rena. Zanim zdążył dać sygnał przyciskiem drzwi się otworzyły. Oczywiście. Moc.  
-Dzień dobry, Hux. Nadal jesteś nie w humorze?…- spytał rycerzy rozbawiony oglądając się. Siedział na ziemi przodem do okna, a tyłem do drzwi.  
-Mam doskonały humor.  
-Słyszałem. Nadal chcesz mi wepchnąć guziki do gardła? A może już Ci przeszło...A może...  
-Nie kończ. - Ren uniósł brew.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia co chciałeś powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie było to nic stosownego. - brunet zaśmiał się.  
-Faktycznie. Nie przyszedłeś mi wcisnąć guzików do gardła. Więc po co? - rycerz wstał i usiadł na fotelu patrząc na niego. No właśnie. Po co. Pierwszym odruchem, który Hux poczuł wchodząc było ciśnięcie guzikami w twarz Rena i z wymyślanie go. Ale potrafił się powstrzymać od tak absurdalnych reakcji. Wspinając się po szczeblach kariery oficera spotykał się z wieloma przełożonymi, wobec których musiał powściągać swoją złość, bo nic dobrego by z tego nie wyszło. Kylo jednak nie był jego przełożonym. Przynajmniej oficjalnie. Rudowłosy usiadł na drugim fotelu wyjmując tablet.  
-Mamy spotkanie z Zolanem.  
-Wiem. Porucznik wspomniał. Nie umiesz przyjmować prezentów. - Hux skrzywił się.  
\- Nie umiesz ich dawać... Mamy godzinę... Ren uniósł brew.  
-Mamy godzinę? Na co? Hux? Co ty robisz? - odwrócił się, kiedy Armitage minął go i poszedł do jego sypialni. Hux i uśmiechnął się pod nosem słysząc, że rycerz prawie za nim biegnie klnąc, kiedy próbował się rozbierać po drodze. Hux zdjął już górną część munduru spojrzał na guziki trzymane w jednej z rąk. Upuścił mundur krzywiąc się i wypuścił guziki. Zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Ren rozkojarzony wpadł na nie i poleciał na podłogę. Warknął wściekle.  
-Hux!... - Armitage uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją odchodząc od drzwi i przysiadając na stoliku. Do kwater wszedł ktoś. Hux nie słyszał zbyt dobrze, ale udało mu się zrozumieć, że Zolan przybył wcześniej. Ruszył do drzwi, chciał je otworzyć, ale ani drgnęły. – Dziękuję poruczniku zaraz przyjdę. Najwyższy Przywódca jest zajęty w tej chwili, sam spotkam się z Zolanem. – usłyszał słowa Rena i zacisnął zęby. Porucznik wyszedł.  
\- Ren! Otwieraj te cholerne drzwi! – Kylo zaśmiał się.  
\- Chwilę tam sobie posiedzisz, Hux.  
\- Nie możesz z nim sam rozmawiać. Jesteś niekompetentny! Wypuść mnie natychmiast!  
\- Niekompetentny? – Hux warknął zły pod nosem i uderzył w drzwi pięścią z całej siły. Zaklął głośno. – Mam nadzieję, że połamałeś sobie palce, Hux. Wrócę po rozmowie. Mam nadzieję, znaleźć cię wtedy w moim łóżku. Proszącego o wybaczenie. – Armitage prychnął tylko krzywiąc się i siadając pod jedną ze ścian. Chyba naprawdę uszkodził sobie rękę. Słyszał kroki odchodzącego Rena. Przez pierwsze pół godziny próbował otworzyć przeklęte drzwi, ale nie przyniosło to sukcesów. Ren musiał je jakoś zablokować. Armitage rozejrzał się po sypialni, otworzył okno i wyjrzał za nie. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Nie, zejście oknem nie było możliwe, Hux wolał nie ryzykować upadku i późniejszych niewygodnych pytań. Wyglądało na to, że jedyne co może zrobić to czekać na powrót rycerza. Usiadł na jednym z foteli. Pomoc przyszła nieoczekiwanie parę minut później. Drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka zajrzał Zansatsu.  
\- Dzień Dobry Najwyższy Przywódco, celowo się Pan zamkną? – zapytał rycerz z drwiną w głosie.  
\- Oczywiście – syknął Hux mrużąc oczy i szybko wyszedł z sypialni mijając go. Podniósł górną część munduru z ziemi i założył. – Wszystko robię w jakimś celu?  
\- Oczywiście. – Zansatsu uniósł brew patrząc jak Hux zbiera guziki z ziemi.  
\- Nie wiem jakim cudem wytrzymujecie pod rozkazami takiego… - Armitage urwał szukając słowa. Nie znalazł go więc skwitował to nieokreślonym mruknięciem.  
\- Nie mieliśmy wielkiego wyboru. Ostatni jest pod oknem.  
\- A. Dziękuję. – Hux podniósł guzik i zacisnął usta. Wygląda na to, że wszyscy świetnie bawią się jego kosztem. – Ren rozmawia z Zolanem?  
\- Tak, ale chyba nierozsądnie byłoby im przeszkadzać.  
\- Doprawdy? – prychnął Armitage.  
\- Tak zdaje się, że Mistrz Ren prowadzi… Agresywne negocjacje.  
\- To znaczy popisuje się swoim nadzwyczajnym mieczem?  
\- Myślę, że swój nadzwyczajny miecz zarezerwował jedynie dla Pana, Najwyższy Przywódco. – zaśmiał się cicho Zansatsu obserwując pewien rodzaj konsternacji u Huxa. Armitage miał to do siebie, że nie zawsze łapał aluzje. Szczególnie odnoszące się do dziedzin życia nie związanych z jego pracą. Jedynak zwykł je zauważać po tonie i rozbawieniu rozmówcy.  
\- Uważaj, rycerzu Zansatsu… Żebym przypadkiem nie odstrzelił ci jakiejś kończyny.  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć. Pana blaster jest z pewnością równie nadzwyczajny co miecz Mistrza Rena. – Hux miał ochotę krzyczeć albo strzelać, ale zacisnął tylko ręce. Boleśnie przypomniało mu to o uszkodzonych palcach.  
\- Nie chce więcej o tym słyszeć. Idę do punktu medycznego, a ty Zansatsu. Ty masz dopilnować, żeby się nie pozabijali i nie zniszczyli żadnego sprzętu. – warknął i wyszedł. Kiedy 10 minut później wchodził do Sali konferencyjnej westchnął zatrzymując się w progu. Zansatsu leżał nieprzytomny na ziemie, a Zolan i Ren skakali sobie do gardeł. Przez chwilę miał ochotę dołączyć do Zolana. Może udałoby im się ubić tego idiotę i Armitage miałby spokój.  
„Nie lubisz spokoju, Hux”  
Rudowłosy westchnął ciężko.  
\- Odłóżcie tę broń! Natychmiast! – warknął. Obydwoje zawahali się i przystanęli na chwilę. – Usiądźmy i porozmawiajmy. Z pewnością każdy z nas ma dość trupów w życiu.  
„Powiedział Armitage Hux myśląc o zamordowaniu mnie”  
Wynoś się z mojej głowy. Jeszcze raz spróbujesz czytać moje myśl i …  
„Oj, Hux. Ja zawsze z tobą jestem”  
Blefuje, gdyby znał wszystkie moje myśli dawno by mnie zabił. Ta myśl służyła Armitageowi za pocieszenie przez resztę rozmowy z Zolanem. Jednak nie mógł się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego uczucia niepewności. Co, jeśli Ren nie blefuje? Nigdy się nie dowiesz. Hux wzdrygnął się. Nie był pewien czy to powiedział Ren czy to były jego myśli. Przeraziło go to. Co, jeżeli Ren może wkładać mu do głowy myśli i przekonywać go, że są jego? Nie… Gdyby miał taką moc Hux już dawno byłby bezgranicznie posłuszny i oddany. Ktoś z taką mocą byłby niepokonany. Kylo z zadowoleniem przysłuchiwał się tokowi myśli Huxa. Bawiło go to. Plany Huxa. Przerażenie Hux. Niepewność Huxa. Mógłby go kontrolować. Całkowicie, ale tak było zabawniej. Armitage, który się stawia i knuje, chociaż był irytujący był zdecydowanie bardziej zabawny i ciekawszy od Amitagea, który jest posłuszny. To była właściwie jedyna stała w życiu Rena. Gdziekolwiek był, cokolwiek robił miał tą niezbitą pewność, że Hux coś knuje. Od pewnego czasu miał tylko pewną zachciankę. Żeby Hux knuł sobie te swoje plany zniszczenia go, ale w jego łóżku. Byłoby to znacznie przyjemniejsze.  
******  
Hux był zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem czy jest pod kontrolą Rena, żeby zauważyć co stało się po spotkaniu z Zolanem. Właściwie był trochę zdzwiony, kiedy rano obudził się w łóżku Kylo. Czyżby rycerz miał nad nim jeszcze większą kontrolę niż sądził.  
\- Paranoik z ciebie, Hux. Mógłbyś chociaż na chwilę przestać o tym myśleć. – Armitage spojrzał na niego zły. – Wypiłeś trochę za dużo wina, dlatego nie pamiętasz. A szkoda. – Rudowłosy prychnął naciągając na siebie koc. Sięgnął po tablet leżący na szafce i zaczął przeglądać raporty i informacje. – Nie dość, że paranoik to pedant… Trzy razy składałeś mundur zanim uznałeś, że…  
\- Ren. – Hux wpatrywał się w tablet.  
\- Wiesz jakie to irytujące?  
\- Ren!  
\- Co?...  
\- „Generał Leia Organa – zaczął czytać- na nocnym posiedzeniu Nowego Senatu Galaktycznego uznała autonomie Najwyższego Porządku i stwierdziła, iż Arkanis jest oficjalną stolicą I terytorium tej organizacji paramilitarnej.” Paramilitarnej? – prychnął – Jeszcze czego.  
\- Hux. Czytaj. Dalej. – rudowłosy zreflektował się i kontynuował.  
\- „Generał wezwała Najwyższego Przywódcę Armitagea Huxa do rozmów pokojowych. Wojna to nie rozwiązanie – mówi Organa – musimy wspólnie ustanowić pokój i dobrobyt w tak ważnej dla nas wszystkich Galaktyce. Jeśli jednak Najwyższy Porządek nie okaże chęci do współpracy będziemy zmuszeni do podjęcia zdecydowanych kroków.”  
****  
\- Zaproszą nas i zabiją, Hux… Zresztą tego chcesz? Podporządkować się Ruchowi Oporu? Pójść z nim na układy? – Rudowłosy nienawidził, kiedy Ren to robił. Podważał jego autorytet wobec podwładnych, a teraz wobec przedstawicieli planety. Cóż, oni właściwie nie mieli nic do powiedzenia. W końcu to planeta Najwyższego Porządku.  
\- Nie. Najwyższy Porządek dąży do władzy nad wszystkimi znanymi nam planetami. Nie półśrodki nie są rozwiązaniem. Ale nie mamy takiej armii, aby pokonać Ruch Oporu zjednoczony z innymi układami. Mamy jednego Niszczyciela, wiszącego na orbicie i to z uszkodzonymi systemami bojowymi. Przegramy w otwartym starciu, ale skoro proponują coś takiego nie są tego pewni.  
\- Więc co planujesz?  
\- Zabrać to co wygląda najlepiej, udawać groźnych i zażądać miejsca w Nowym Senacie Galaktycznym. Rozwijać i uzbrajać się na Arkanis, dobrze bawić się na Coruscant, a kiedy przyjdzie czas i okazja, przejąć władze. Zgodnie z ich prawem.  
\- Taka okazja może nie przyjść. – prychnął Ren.  
\- Jesteśmy cierpliwi. – Armitage oparł się o stół i spojrzał na Kylo. – Poruczniku. Proszę wysłać odpowiedź na widomość od Lei Organy w moim imieniu. Zgadzamy się na spotkanie.  
\- Hux. – Armitage spojrzał na Rena. Poczuł ucisk na gardle niezbyt mocny, ale alarmujący. Nawet to docenił. Przynajmniej nie obijał się o ściany. – Jeśli to nie przyniesie efektów, nie chciałbym być w twojej skórze.  
\- Będziemy mieli szczęście, jeśli nas nie zabiją. – odchrząkną – ale później, to nie powinno być trudne. – Kylo podszedł bliżej tak, że stał krok przed nim.  
\- Obyś się nie myli.


	9. Oboje jeszcze nie zauważyli

-Ren! Niech cię... Cholera. - wyjęczał niezbyt przyzwoicie Hux próbując uciec rycerzowi spod kołdry. -mam pracę. Mam...  
\- Ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż praca. Musisz kiedyś odpoczywać. Co, jeśli nie dożyjesz podbicia galaktyki.  
-Żaden z nas tego nie dożyje - rudowłosy dał się pociągnąć na łóżku zrezygnowany.  
-Wiec nie wierzysz w swoje zwycięstwo?...  
-Prywatnie czy służbowo? - Ren zaśmiał się.  
-Zawsze jest dwóch Huxow, prawda? Jeden prywatny drugi służbowy... Ciekawe który bardziej lubi moje łóżko.  
-Żaden. Obydwoje planują cię zabić i nie znoszą twojego łóżka...  
-wstydziłbyś się tak okropnie kłamać, Armitage. - Hux prychnął. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że po raz pierwszy od wielu lat jego imię zabrzmiało znośnie. Powiedział prawdę zarówno prywatny i służbowy Hux planowali śmierć Rena. Każdy z innych powodów... Chociaż może niekoniecznie w łóżku. To była niespodziewaną komplikacja, bo Hux przyzwyczaił się do przebywania w łóżku z Renem. A zmienianie przyzwyczajeń było czymś czego nienawidził bardziej niż Rena - Armitaage... - wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. - nie możesz po prostu tak leżeć i wymyślać jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, a potem jęczeć moje imię. To trochę niespójne.  
-Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę. - westchnął Armitage. Ren tylko zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. - Nie wiem, kiedy jesteś gorszy, kiedy masz humor, czy kiedy chcesz wszystkich mordować. – usiadł, gdy rycerz chciał go do siebie przyciągnąć - zdaje się, że mnie dziś poddusiłeś... To trochę niespójne.  
Ren zaśmiał się obserwując jak Hux zakłada coś na siebie, siada przy biurku i nalewa sobie wody.   
-Ty jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, Hux, ale lubisz, kiedy cię podduszam. - rudowłosy prawie się zakrztusił.   
-Doprawdy? -wykrztusił wściekle - niby skąd takie wnioski?   
\- To było dość proste. Robiłeś mi awantury o łamanie ci kości, rzucanie tobą po ścianach, nawet o tak błahe sprawy jak czajenie się za tobą. Swoją drogą nadal nie rozumiem co masz na myśli. Miałeś pretensje nawet o moją, bardzo twarzową, maskę. Ale nigdy nie powiedziałeś słowa o duszeniu cię. - Huxa zatkało.  
-To absurd! - wstał, kiedy jego mózg zarządził odwrót taktyczny - To powinno być oczywiste! Wracam do siebie. - wymaszerował z kwater Rena. Rycerz obserwował go z rozbawieniem. Hux dostarczał mu coraz więcej rozrywki. Wyciągnął się na łóżku. Finalizer był gotowy do lotu. Podobnie jak pomniejsze jednostki, które mieli zabrać. Renowi wcale nie uśmiechało się lecieć. Obecność pewnych osób była dla niego bardzo niewygodna. Leia Organa była oczywiście największym problemem, ale nie jedynym. Irytacja w jaką wprawiała go na przykład obecność Rey była rozpraszająca. Z kolei Dameron. Dameron był akurat bardziej zabawny. Ren niechętnie to przyznawał, ale czuł niejaką sympatię do wszystkich, którzy umieją tak latać. Usłyszał dźwięk dochodzący z panelu przy drzwiach, do środka wszedł Zansatsu.   
\- Kiedy będziemy lecieć?   
\- Kiedy Najwyższy Przywódca da rozkaz… - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.   
\- Co z Exegolem…?   
\- Exegol nie ucieknie, Zansatsu. To planeta. A tellurium jest bezpieczne.   
\- Za to Hux nie jest planetą i umie pilotować. Rozumiem musisz pilnować, żeby ci nie zwiał.   
\- Twoje poczucie humoru zaczyna mnie męczyć. Kiedy tylko uznam, że możemy zostawić Huxa samego bez narażania planów, polecimy na Exegol.   
\- Sądziłem, że będziesz chciał uniknąć Tatooine.   
\- Wolałbym, żeby spotkanie odbyło się gdziekolwiek indziej. Ale będzie na Tatooine. To tylko planeta. Weź troje z was i lećcie tam, nawet już teraz. Jestem pewien, że oni też kogoś wyślą. Obserwujcie. – Zan skinął głową.   
\- Oczywiście. Hux zrobił ci na złość…   
\- Co masz na myśli?   
\- Mógł… zaproponować inną planetę to leżało w jego gestii.   
\- On wybrał Tatooine?   
\- Ależ tak. – Kylo zmrużył oczy.   
*****   
\- Przygotowałem dziesięć jednostek z Arkanis. Mogą z wami polecieć. – Zolan przerzucał dokumenty. – Ale nie wiem, czy jest taka potrzeba? Wlec je na pierwsze negocjacje?   
\- Wystarczy, że zostaną na orbicie. – powiedział Hux upijając łyk alkoholu ze szklanki. Kylo wyjął mu szklankę z ręki. Rudowłosy chciał coś powiedzieć, ale spojrzał na niego i umilkł. Odchrząknął. – Coś nie tak, Ren?   
\- Sam wybrałeś, Tatooine?   
\- Tak. Ze względu na położenie blisko Arkanis i…   
\- I to, że nienawidzisz piasku? Nie wspominając o słońcu? – Hux zacisnął usta.   
\- Porozmawiamy w bazie. – odpowiedział wymijająco. Zdecydowanie nie chciał kontynuować tematu przy Zolanie, ale widział, że w oczach Rena narasta wściekłość. Armitage rozejrzał się kontrolnie. Otoczenie było mniej groźne niż w Akademii, żadnych paneli i wystających przedmiotów. I to niby Hux jest niespójny…? Przy Renie, który zmienia nastrój w przeciągu pięciu sekund?  
\- Nie będziemy rozmawiać. – powiedział Ren, zabrzmiało prawie jak groźba. – Polecimy na Tatooine i wtedy zrozumiesz, że to był najgorszy możliwy wybór i więcej nie popełnisz takiego błędu. – Hux ledwo powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie się. Głos Rena wprawiał go czasem w pewnego rodzaju rozdygotanie, które zależnie od okoliczności albo było przyjemne albo budzące przerażenie. Hux nie wiedział, który to przypadek tym razem, ale czuł się zdecydowanie nieswojo. Odgarnął włosy z czoło i wstał powoli.   
\- Pójdziemy już. Niech jednostki będą gotowe do odlotu za dwa dni.   
\- Oczywiście.   
\- Byłoby dobrze gdybyś przyjął zaproszenie na Finalizera i poleciał z nami. – Zolan spojrzał na nich z rezerwą.   
\- Polecę ze swoimi jednostkami. Stawanie między wami źle się kończy. – Hux skinął niechętnie głową. Spojrzał na Rena.   
\- Wybrałem Tatooine, ponieważ odebraliśmy stamtąd sygnał mogący należeć do jednego z naszych oficerów.  
\- Czemu nic o tym nie wiem?   
\- To nie było… priorytetowe.   
\- Chciałeś żebym uważał, że robisz mi na złość.   
\- Tak. – Ren prychnął rozbawiony.  
\- Nie lubisz mieć całych kości, co?   
\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Wole jak są całe i w odpowiednich miejscach. – Ren gwałtownie przyparł go do ściany. Hux jęknął głucho, przysiągłby, że usłyszał trzask w swoim ramieniu.   
\- Czyżby? - warknął. - Chyba się zapomniałeś, Hux. Pogrywanie ze mną źle się kończy.   
\- Ty jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, Ren, ale lubisz jak z tobą pogrywam. – wykrztusił rudowłosy. Poczuł, że rycerz odsuwa się skonsternowany. Wyczuł szanse i próbował się oddalić jednak Ren złapał go mocno za ramię, znowu bardziej rozbawiony niż wściekły.   
\- Fakt. Obserwowanie jak psujesz sobie nerwy próbując mnie zniszczyć lub mi zaszkodzić jest całkiem zajmujące. Lubię jak ze mną pogrywasz. Numer z uwiedzeniem mnie był szczególnie przyjemny i ma, jak sądzę zaskakujące konsekwencje. Szczególnie dla ciebie. – pociągnął go jeszcze raz przypierając do ściany i położył rękę na jego gardle. Hux odruchowo wziął głęboki oddech, ale z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że rycerz nie zacisnął ręki. Kiedy podniósł wzrok napotkał twarz Rena bardzo blisko. To były momenty, kiedy Hux nienawidził swojego charakteru. Jedyne o czym był w stanie teraz myśleć to ucieczka. Uciekać, uciekać, uciekać. – Nie uciekniesz mi, Hux. Wiesz to bardzo dobrze, prawda?... Armitage spytałem o coś… - Niech go szlag.   
\- Tak. – powiedział cicho. Ręka Rena, która zacisnęła się mocniej uniemożliwiała mu odwrócenie głowy.   
\- Dobrze… Widzę cię dziś u mnie. – Ren wsunął coś do przedniej kieszeni munduru Huxa, puścił go i wyszedł. Rudowłosy odetchnął po chwili i zjechał po ścianie na ziemię. Wyjął przedmiot i przewrócił go w dłoni. Guziki. Złoty guzik od munduru Huxa. Skąd cholernik go miał? Armitage był pewien, że wszystkie są w szufladzie w jego kwaterach. Zacisnął guzik w dłoni i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Ren odchodził z poczuciem kolejnego zwycięstwa. Nie wiedział, że zaskakujące konsekwencje, o których mówił dogonią i jego. Właściwie już go mają. Oboje jeszcze tego nie zauważyli, ale polubili te konsekwencje. Ignorują to, podobnie jak swoją niespójność i obopólne rozchwianie. Oboje tracili powoli kontrolę nad tym, co działo się między nimi. Ren zobaczył dziś u siebie Huxa. Armitage przyszedłby i bez „prośby” rycerza, a gdyby nie przyszedł Kylo przyszedłby do niego. Chociaż zapewne nie obyłoby się wtedy bez złamań i awantur. Armitage leżał na łóżku wpatrując się w sufit.   
\- Co jest takiego na Tatooine, Ren?   
\- Co jest takiego na Arkanis, Hux?   
\- Urodziłeś się na Chandrili.  
\- Nie pamiętam Chandrili. Równie dobrze mogłem urodzić się w jakimś kącie Sokoła Milenium. – skrzywił się. – Na Tatooine odebrałem część szkolenia Jedi. – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Spędziłem tam trochę czasu. Zbyt dużo tam…   
\- Wspomnień.   
\- Duchów.   
\- Duchów?...   
\- Duchów. A ty za dużo o mnie wiesz. Zdecydowanie za dużo. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że kompletujesz sobie w głowie moje akta osobiste.?  
\- Błąd. Kompletuje je na tablecie. – usłyszał śmiech.   
\- Fascynujące, że po tylu złamanych kościach nadal potrafisz być tak samo bezczelny.   
\- Cieszę się, że dostarczam ci rozrywki. – zamknął oczy. – Ty też dużo o mnie wiesz.  
\- Nie – rudowłosy poczuł brutalny pocałunek. Hux tracił czasem przez Rena poczucie rzeczywistości. – Ja wiem o tobie absolutnie wszystko.   
****  
Hux stanął na mostku Finalizera rozglądając się zadowolony. Czuł się na swoim miejscu. Nienawidził piasku i słońca, ale cieszył się, że na jakiś czas opuszcza Arkanis.   
\- Najwyższy Przywódco! Kylo Ren się zgłasza.   
\- Porozmawiam z nim.   
\- Myśliwce TIE gotowe, Hux. Jak Zolan?   
\- Zgłosił gotowość. Lećcie przodem.   
\- Jak sobie życzysz. – Hux wyczuł drwinę, jak zawsze, ale zignorował ją. Moment był zbyt perfekcyjny.   
-Kapitanie. Wytyczyć kurs na Tatooine.   
\- Kurs na Tatooine! Kurs ustawiony Najwyższy Przywódco.   
\- Kiedy będziemy gotowi.   
\- Tak jest!... – Hux patrzył przed siebie zadowolony. Kiedy myśliwce mignęły przed nimi, Finalizer wystartował.


	10. Jego statek, jego miecz

Hux niechętnie zdał dowodzenie podwładnemu. Nie wątpił w jego kompetencje, ale tęsknił za faktycznym dowodzeniem statkiem.  
\- A jednak jesteś sentymentalny. – Ren wyłonił się zza drzwi, kiedy Hux opuszczał mostek. Rudowłosy zacisnął zęby i minął go.  
\- Nie miałeś lecieć z przodu?  
\- Skorzystałem z okazji, że przystanęliście i postanowiłem cię odwiedzić.  
\- A więc ty też jesteś sentymentalny. Za parę godzin będziemy na miejscu.  
\- Doskonale, więc mamy czas.  
\- Czas na co? – spytał Hux i przystanął czując, że było to idiotyczne pytanie. Nie wiedział co zadziałało sekundę później. Refleks? Intuicja? Rezultat był taki, że dłoń rycerza zamiast trafić na Huxa i przyprzeć go do ściany trafiła w ścianę, bo rudowłosy szybko się odsunął. Ren syknął wściekle zdezorientowany. Armitage skorzystał z chwilowej nieuwagi Kylo. Sam pchnął go na ścianę wyjmując blaster, który znalazł się szybko przy szczęce Rena. – Nie wiem, czy jest ustawiany na ogłuszanie. – powiedział cicho. Rycerz uniósł lekko głowę opierając jej tył o ścianę i przyglądał się Huxowi. Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Armitage miał ochotę strzelić. Tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić czy Ren nadal będzie się tak irytująco uśmiechać. Czy już zawsze będzie skazany na ten widok?  
\- Stoisz na palcach. – odezwał się w końcu rycerz, a w Huxie się zagotowało. Palec na spuście drgnął mu lekko. Wtedy poczuł coś przy brzuchu. Kylo trzymał w ręku miecz przyciśnięty do ciała Armitage’a. – Pat, Hux. Chcesz sprawdzić, który zginie pierwszy? Schowaj blaster.  
\- Schowaj miecz. – Ren złapał drugą ręką za blaster i odsunął go od siebie kierując w bok. Hux nie był w stanie ani puścić broni ani przeciwstawić się temu co robił rycerz.  
\- Skoro nie jesteś w stanie strzelić, to czemu kierujesz w moją stronę broń, Hux? – Armitage wzdrygnął się słysząc głos rycerza przy swoim uchu.  
\- Chociażby dla zasady. Będzie dzień, w którym strzelę. – Ren uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał mu w oczy, kładąc rękę na jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Ale to jeszcze nie ten. – z Huxa nagle zeszło powietrze, opuścił ramiona i spojrzał na bruneta.  
\- Nie, nie ten.  
Przez następne dwie godziny Hux był niedostępny. Usiadł przy stoliku przecierając twarz i spojrzał w zgaszony ekran tabletu.  
\- Wyglądam jak po seksie… - usłyszał rozbawione prychnięcie ze strony łóżka.  
\- Doprawdy odkrywcze, Hux. – przewrócił oczami i odmruknął coś poprawiając włosy. – Jeszcze godzina.  
\- Muszę się przygotować. Ty też. Włóż swoją groźną zbroję. Nareszcie do czegoś się przyda.  
\- Więc uważasz, że jest groźna…  
\- Zbroja? Owszem. Budzi respekt i strach w przeciwieństwie do twojej powierzchowności. Gdybyś sam budził respekt zbroja nie byłby ci potrzebna…  
-Bezczelność.  
\- Skutek przebywania z tobą. Powinieneś mi dziękować, nauczyłeś się składać ubrania. – wskazał na kupkę równo złożonych ubrań jego i Rena. Kylo wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę tępo. – Jak widzę dziś dzień konsternacji. Idę się ubrać… - wyszedł do drugiego pokoju połączonego z łazienką. Ren patrzył za nim, a przez jego głowę przeszła nieprzyjemna myśl. A może wizja?” Ten człowiek kiedyś mnie zabije, wcześniej rzuci na kolana, a ja nawet nie zauważę”. Kiedy Kylo został sam ze swoimi myślami, Hux zamykał drzwi łazienki i oparł się o nie. Przymknął oczy. „Zginę z mieczem w gardle” przeszło mu przez głowę. Wrócił do sypialni w białym galowym mundurze z uporządkowaną fryzurą. Ren zakładał maskę. Hux minął go idąc do wyjścia, słyszał, jak rycerz podąża za nim. Po chwili byli na promie transportowym.  
\- Negocjacje – mruknął Ren sprawdzając jak te słowa brzmią w jego ustach. Hux spojrzał na niego.  
\- Ja zajmę się negocjacjami. Ty dopilnuj, żeby nikt nie strzelił mi w plecy, Ren.  
\- A jeśli będzie celował?  
\- To zamiar zabójstwa. Śmierć będzie odpowiednią przestrogą. – Hux nie wiedział twarzy Kylo, którą przysłaniała maska, ale mógłby przysiąc, że wie dokładnie jaki rycerz ma wyraz twarzy.  
\- A jeśli ja będę celował?  
\- Ty nie strzelisz mi w plecy.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? – Armitage podszedł bliżej Rena i zdjął mu maskę, spojrzał mu w twarz.  
\- Jeśli kiedyś mnie zabijesz, będziesz patrzył mi w oczy i rozkoszował się każdą sekundą, Ren.  
-Tak. – rycerz przyglądał się mu uważnie. -A ty? – Hux odsunął się powoli. – Strzeliłbyś mi w plecy.  
\- Nie. To za mało.  
\- Za mało? – Ren zabrał mu swoją maskę wstając. Właśnie lądowali. Armitage milczał chwilę aż stanęli na rampie.  
\- Najpierw chciałbym cię widzieć na kolanach. Przede mną. – spojrzał na niego i zszedł na planetę. Do negocjacji przygotowany był namiot. Trzech rycerzy Ren stało przy jednym wejściu przy drugim Dameron, Fin i Rey. Zansatsu podszedł do nich.  
\- Mistrzu Ren, Najwyższy przywódco. Generał Organa proponuje, aby rozmowy odbyły się bez broni i w cztery oczy. – spojrzał na Huxa.  
\- Bez broni, ale Mistrz Ren będzie mi towarzyszył. Możesz jej to przekazać. – Zansatsu skinął głową odchodząc. Kylo zdjął maskę. Armitage ledwo powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem, przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Powiedzieć, że rycerz był niezadowolony to nie powiedzieć nic.  
\- Hux. – rudowłosy wzdrygnął się – dopilnuj, aby w dzień naszego tryumfu Generał Ograna została stracona.  
\- To cię satysfakcjonuje, Ren? – spytał cicho, usiłując uspokoić rozdygotanie.  
\- Tak. – spojrzał na niego. – Całkowicie. – uniósł lekko jego podbródek. – Zupełnie satysfakcjonuje.  
\- Generał czeka z Rey. – Armitage odskoczył i odchrząknął poprawiając mundur i spojrzał na Damerona. Nie odpowiedział mu tylko ruszył do namiotu. Ren po drodze oddał maskę Zansatsu i podążył za Huxem. Po chwili oboje siedzieli przy stole naprzeciwko Lei. Rudowłosy poczuł się nagle jak na jednym z bankietów, na którym musiał siedzieć obok ojca. Wściekłość, bezsilność, niepewność, rozdrażnienie, niezręczność. Nienawidził tych momentów. Nienawidził. 

****  
\- Usiądź prosto, Armitage.  
\- Przepraszam, Sir. – mruknął cicho chłopak. Ależ łaskawie, to już nie bękarcie? Wyprostował się.  
\- Syn ci wyrósł, Brendolu. Jeszcze trochę, a przerośnie cię też w randze.  
\- Jest jeszcze za młody i za słaby. – Hux prawie docenił to „jeszcze”. Napił się szampana, milcząc i obserwując gości. – Co to za oficer? – Brendol nachylił się do swojego przyjaciela patrząc na mężczyznę, który wzbudzał żywe zainteresowanie wśród części gości.  
\- Widzę go pierwszy raz.  
Hux przyglądał się nowo przybyłemu znad kieliszka i odstawiając go po chwili.  
\- To pułkownik Errendal. – powiedział – dostał nominacje na dowódcę Finalizera jednego z nowych niszczycieli. Podobno zabił swojego poprzednika. Z tej okazji otrzymał awans i statek. Jest na Araknis od wczoraj, przyleciał razem z admirałem.  
\- Skąd to wiesz, Armitage?  
\- Podoba mi się jego statek. Sir. – dodał nadal patrząc na pułkownika.  
\- Hux to nie jest dobry moment. – głos Ren wyrwał go z rozmyślań  
******  
Armitage podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Leie. Ren musiał upomnieć go tylko w myślach.  
\- Generale. – zaczęła Leia.  
\- Zwracasz się do Najwyższego Przywódcy. – powiedział Ren. Twarz Lei stężała.  
\- A ty do Generał Ruchu Oporu i Senator Nowej Republiki.  
\- Nie przylecieliśmy wykłócać się o stopnie. - Przerwał im Hux. Czuł, że gdyby pozwolił kontynuować nikt nie wyszedłby z tego żywy. – Pani Generał mamy za sobą wojska Arkanis i nasze najlepsze jednostki. Przylecieliśmy na negocjacje, ale jeśli będziemy zmuszeni do starcia…  
\- To nie będzie potrzebne. Senat jest gotowy do negocjacji. Wstępne warunki, które ustalimy zostaną mu przekazane. Jeśli je zaakceptuje wystosujemy zaproszenie na dalsza negocjacja, ale musi Pan wziąć pod uwagę Najwyższy Przywódco, że nikt nie jest zadowolony z negocjacji z mordercami.  
\- Trudno znaleźć w tych czasach kogoś kto nie byłby mordercą.  
\- Senat żąda wydania Kylo Rena.  
\- Ten warunek nie jest możliwy do spełnienia. – Hux spojrzał na kobietę. Wydawała się zaskoczona. Tak. To byłaby wspaniała okazja pozbycia się Rena, ale jak już on i Kylo wiedzieli… Armitage nie chciał się go jeszcze pozbywać, a jeśli miałby się go kiedyś pozbyć to tylko na własnych zasadach. Własnymi siłami.  
\- A jeśli to najważniejszy warunek senatu?  
\- Kylo Ren jest ważną częścią Najwyższego Porządku. On i jego rycerze stanowią moją osobistą gwardie jak i doradców. Jeśli senat nie chce wojny, musi przedstawić inne warunki.  
\- Proszę dać mi chwilę. – Leia wyszła z namiotu.  
\- Wywołasz dla mnie wojnę, Hux? – spytał Ren zaczepnie biorąc maskę do ręki i przyglądając się jej. Armitage spojrzał na niego unosząc brew.  
\- Wygram ją… dla Najwyższego Porządku. – przeniósł wzrok na Rey, która nie opuściła namiotu za Leią. Ten dzień był zmarnowany. Przynajmniej z perspektywy negocjacji. Armitage spędził jego resztę na lokalizacje sygnału, który odebrał z planety. Wysłał ludzi w najbardziej prawdopodobne lokacje i rozejrzał się za Renem. Rycerz siedział na piasku bez części swojej zbroi, które leżały poskładane obok. Hux mu się nie dziwił. Sam ledwo wytrzymywał w mundurze. Klimat tej planety był nie do zniesienia Poluźnił trochę kołnierzyk i podszedł do rycerza. – Gdzie twoi rycerze?  
-Patrolują teren. – Ren napił się wody. Wstał zbierając swoje rzeczy i minął go idąc na prom. Hux podniósł miecz, który brunet zostawił na piasku. Uruchomił go, tym razem ostrożnie. Ren odwrócił się gwałtownie słysząc miecz. – Ostrożnie, Hux. Obetniesz coś sobie.  
\- Byłoby ci przykro gdybym coś sobie odciął, co? – mruknął przyglądając się klindze. 

***********  
\- Sam go zbudowałeś, Lordzie Ren? – Generał popatrzył z niechętnym podziwem na miecz Kylo Rena. Musiał go znosić na swoim statku już od miesiąca i chcąc nie chcąc czasem musieli rozmawiać.  
\- Tak. – odpowiedział zdawkowo rycerz. Hux oglądał rękojeść autentycznie zaciekawiony. Starając się, żeby nie było tego po nim widać. Ren spojrzał na niego szybko, kiedy Generał odpalił miecz. Rudowłosy skrzywił się, kiedy iskra poleciała w jego stronę. -Jest niestabilny. - Spojrzał na Rena, który zabrał mu miecz i wyłączył go.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś nie dotykał mojej broni.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby nie było cię na moim statku, gdybyś nie rozkazywał moim ludziom i nie… - otworzył szeroko oczy łapiąc się za gardło.  
\- To nie jest twój statek, Generale. Należy do Najwyższego Wodza, podobnie jak ci ludzie i ty. Podobnie jak Najwyższy Porządek jest jego własnością. Ja reprezentuję jego wolę, Generale.  
\- Chyba nie wiesz do kogo mówisz. – warknął Hux, kiedy wrócił mu oddech. – nie dam się traktować jak jakiś – umilkł ponownie, kiedy przed jego twarzą rozbłysła czerwona klinga.  
\- Do kogo? – Ren podchodził bliżej, a Hux cofał się aż ledwo złapał równowagę, kiedy dotarł na skraj mostka, parę centymetrów i wpadłby do kanału dla nawigatorów. Oczywiście Ren musiał urządzić tę scenę na mostku. Armitage zacisnął zęby starając się nie stracić równowagi i jednocześnie trzymać się z daleka od miecza. – Do kogo mówię, Hux.  
Rudowłosy zacisnął usta.  
\- Do Generała Najwyższego Porządku. Ja dowodzę na tym statku, a ty jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym, niezdyscyplinowanym i rozkapryszonym dzieckiem, które wkradło się w łaski Najwyższego Wodza dzięki sztuczką. Nie pozwolę sobą pomiatać i nigdy nie będę słuchał twoich rozkazów, Lordzie Ren. – wypluł to ostatnie niczym najgorszą obelgę. Był pewien, że rycerz zamachnie się zaraz mieczem, a on skończy na konsoli nawigacyjnej, prawdopodobnie z jakąś dźwignią wbitą w plecy. Ktoś odchrząknął za Renem. Hux podniósł wzrok.  
\- Generale Hux, Lordzie Ren. Jest sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. Przekaz od Najwyższego Wodza. – powiedziała Phasma, za nią stał młody porucznik Mitaka. Był adiutantem Huxa, Armitage był z niego zadowolony. Wtedy o tym nie wiedział, ale nie znalazł nigdy lepszego adiutanta. Mitaka miał jedną niezawodną cechę. Zawsze wiedział, kiedy biec po Phasme. Ren wyłączył miecz i ruszył bez słowa za kobietą, a Hux odetchnął odchodząc od krawędzi.  
\- Dziękuję poruczniku. – mruknął – Mam nadzieję, że ten przekaz istnieje. – Mitaka uśmiechnął się pogodnie.  
\- Oczywiście Generale. Kapitan Phasma poinformowała mnie o nim wczoraj. Czekaliśmy na odpowiedni moment, aby przekazać tę informacje.  
\- Doceniam, ale na przyszłość proszę mnie informować o przekazach Dowódcy natychmiast po jego odebraniu.  
\- Tak jest, sir!... – Hux oddalił się za Renem. Przypłacił ten rozkaz paroma złamaniami, bo przekazy od Najwyższego Przywódcy były jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które mogły oderwać Rena od jego ulubionej zabawy.


	11. Więź

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze krócej niż zwykle, będę się za to smażyć w piekle...  
> Nadrobiłam ostatnio Rebeliantów i agent Kallus skradł moje serce. Zdecydowanie lepiej by było gdyby Huxa spotkał podobny los, a nie odstrzelenie parę scen później ;'D Cóż, zapraszam na rozdział.

\- Ulubiony Imperialny? – Phasma spojrzała zirytowana na Mitakę. Westchnęła zrezygnowana.   
\- Tarkin. – mruknęła poprawiając włosy. Przez cały pobyt na Tatooine przeszli już od ulubionego koloru, przez ulubioną planetę do ulubionych imperialnych. Kobieta nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że Mitaka potrafi być tak irytujący.   
\- Naprawdę? Mój chyba Thrawn…   
\- Nie mogłabym żyć bez tej informacji, poruczniku Mitaka. – mężczyzna odchrząknął i zreflektował się.   
\- proszę wybaczyć pani kapitan, ale tu naprawdę nie ma co robić…   
\- Wiem, Mitaka.   
\- Myśli pani, że odebrali nasz sygnał?  
\- Nie wiem, może. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie uda nam się dziś dojść do jakiegoś miasta. Nadamy sygnał lepszej jakości, może uda nam się zdobyć jakiś statek. Zobaczymy. Spróbuj rozpalić ogień w nocy może być chłodno. – porucznik skinął głową. Mitaka wstał i zamarł nagle.   
\- Pani kapitan…   
\- Przysięgam, jeśli znowu zaczniesz z tym ulubionym to….   
\- Pani kapitan ścigacz! -Phasma poderwała się i stanęła obok porucznika. Zan zatrzymał się przed nimi i zeskoczył ze ścigacza.   
\- Zansatsu, rycerz zakonu Ren. To wy nadaliście sygnał?  
\- Tak. Kapitan Phasma i porucznik Mitaka.   
\- Najwyższy Przywódca rozkazał odtransportować was do siebie.   
*******  
Kylo stanął naprzeciwko Huxa. Oddzielała ich klinga miecza.   
\- Wspominałem już wiele razy abyś nie dotykał mojej broni…   
\- Być może. – Armitage wyłączył miecz i podał mu go. Ren przypiął miecz do paska. Ciszę przerwał świst ścigacza. Kiedy Phasma zeszła ze ścigacza natychmiast skierowała się w kierunku Kylo i Huxa. Za nią ruszył Mitaka.  
\- Najwyższy Przywódco! Kapitan Phasma i porucznik Mitaka meldują gotowość do służby. - kobieta zwróciła się do Kylo.   
\- Dobrze was widzieć kapitanie, poruczniku. – Hux skinął głową, co wprawiło Phasme w wyraźną konsternacje. – Zansatsu. Zabierz Panią Kapitan i porucznika na Finalizera i zapoznaj z obecną sytuacją polityczną. Odpocznijcie, jutro będziecie moją obstawą w trakcie negocjacji. - Zan spojrzał kontrolnie na Rena. Wykonał rozkaz, kiedy Kylo skinął głową. Odeszli. Brunet spojrzał na Huxa.   
\- Nie rozkazuj moim rycerzom, Armitage. – rudowłosy skrzywił się nieznacznie, splatając dłonie za plecami.   
\- W takim razie ty nie rozkazuj moim ludziom. Ben. – rycerz spojrzał na niego wściekle i pchnął go na piach. Hux podniósł na niego wzrok i zobaczył coś czego się nie spodziewał. Wahanie. Podniósł się powoli na łokciach, nie odrywając wzroku od rycerza. To było coś nowego. Wstał i wyprostował się. Oczy rycerza pałały dziką furią, a ręka spoczywała na mieczu. Jednak coś go powstrzymało. – Ren…   
\- Jeśli nie chcesz skończyć z mieczem w brzuchu – wycedził powoli rycerz – to biegnij. – Hux zreflektował się trochę za późno, bo kiedy szybko ruszył w kierunku promu Kylo zdążył złapać go mocą. Udało mu się wyrwać. Wpadł na prom za Phasmą i Mitaką i chwycił się poręczy łapiąc oddech. Jego podwładni wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.   
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nic się nie zmieniło, Armitage. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się zdawkowo, natomiast Mitaka szczerzył się w najlepsze. Hux spiorunował ich wzrokiem prostując się.   
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie Phas. Poruczniku coś pana bawi!?  
\- Nie, sir!... Dobrze pana widzieć, sir! – rudowłosy westchnął siadając.   
\- Wygląda na to, że polecę z wami… - dobrze mu zrobił powrót na Finalizera. Wytrzepał z siebie piasek, odświeżył się i odpoczął. Dodatkowym atutem było to, że Ren nie czaił się na każdym kroku. Zajął się przeglądaniem warunków, które w między czasie zostały mu dosłane przez przedstawiciela senatu. Nie wiedział co sobie myślał lecąc tu. Nie wiedział co ma robić dalej. Warunki były problematyczne, ale nie niemożliwe do spełnienia. Wystarczyłoby utrzymać przez jakiś czas pewne pozory. Przyczaić się, zaczekać. Na Arkanis wzmacniać siły i przy odpowiedniej okazji wystąpić przeciw, albo przejąć senat od środka. Hux prychnął. Do tego był zdolny może Imperator. Armitage nie miał takich zdolności. Nie władał mistyczną siłą i nie był pewien co do swoich umiejętności politycznych, ale nie miał wyboru. Wysłał wiadomość z drobnymi poprawkami i zatwierdził warunki. Jutro czekała go jeszcze rozmowa z Leią i zapewne awantura z Renem. Nie zauważył, kiedy zapadł w sen. 

**********  
Hux otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się szybko. Jedyne co zobaczył to Ren stojący parę kroków od niego z włączonym zielonym mieczem.   
\- Ren?... – podszedł powoli, ale rycerz nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Wpatrywał się w jeden punkt na niebie z zaciśniętymi ustami.   
\- Ben!.... Chodź! Wszyscy czekają.   
\- Tak, wuju. – rycerz odwrócił się i podążył w kierunku starszego mężczyzny. Hux rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. To sen? Ale chyba nie jego?... Poszedł za Renem. Nagle usłyszał głos. Tak donośny i przejmujący, że wydawało mu się, iż wszystko wokół się zatrzęsło. Opadł na kolana.  
~ Znów się zawiodłeś, drogi chłopcze.   
\- Nie miałem oczekiwań, więc nie był to zawód… Co ty tu robisz, Hux? – Armitage poderwał się zdziwiony, kiedy Ren spojrzał wprost na niego.   
\- Ja… - Kylo podszedł do niego i zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Nie powinno cię tu być…   
~ Kiedy czytasz czyjeś życie korytarz jest obustronny, mój młody uczniu. Czyżbyś o tym zapomniał?   
\- On nie jest wrażliwy na moc.   
~ I nie musi być. Wystarczy, że czuje z tobą więź i ty też ją czujesz.  
\- Więź!? To absurdalne!... – Kylo urwał patrząc gniewnie na Huxa, który obserwował go z niejaką fascynacją. Ile rycerz mógł mieć lat w tym wspomnieniu? Rudowłosy nie wątpił już, że jest to pewnego rodzaju wspomnienie… Czy głos, który zdawał się ich otaczać był głosem Snoke’a?...   
\- A jednak powstrzymałeś się dziś. -odezwał się Hux postępując krok na przód. Ren cofnął się unosząc miecz. Rudowłosy szedł dalej. –Powstrzymałeś się dziś… Dlaczego? Przez więź? Cokolwiek by to nie oznaczało… - stanął nad nim i spojrzał na niego z góry. - Tym właśnie jesteś w swojej głowie? Chłopcem, szkolącym się na Jedi?... Rozdartym i zagubionym?   
\- Nie. – Armitage odwrócił się. Za nim stał Kylo Ren w pełnej zbroi z maską na twarzy i mieczem w dłoni. – Nie, Hux… - Czerwony miecz znalazł się przy jego szyi. Rycerz zamachnął się, a rudowłosy zacisnął powieki. Otworzył je słysząc dźwięk skrzyżowanych mieczy. Młody Ren odepchnął go mocą odpierając atak. Hux poczuł tylko uderzenie i poderwał się z łóżka z blasterem w dłoni. Odskoczył przerażony, kiedy zobaczył Rena stojącego pod jedną ze ścian i skierował broń w jego stronę. Rycerz chciał do niego podejść.   
\- Nie ruszaj się!...- rudowłosy odbezpieczył blaster. – co to miało być!?   
\- Hux. Uspokój się, odłóż broń.  
\- Nie podchodź! – Ren uniósł ręce w obronnym geście i zatrzymał się.  
\- Doszło do sprzężenia… Przez przypadek trafiłeś na moje wspomnienie.   
\- Chyba nie tylko wspomnienie, co!? Czemu do tego doszło? Grzebałeś mi w głowie!  
\- Nie pierwszy, nieostatni raz, Armitage. – Hux zacisnął usta i wystrzelił, Kylo wyciągnął rękę blokując strzał z blastera. Odsunął się i puścił go. Strzał trafił w ścianę. Ren podszedł do Huxa i stanął przed lufą broni. – Spytaj.   
\- Co to za więź?  
\- To coś co niedawno przemknęło mi przez głowę, kiedy myślałem o naszych stosunkach. – Hux opuścił broń zdziwiony.   
\- Myślisz o naszych stosunkach jako o. więzi?... – Ren skorzystał podchodząc bliżej obejmując go i łapiąc niezbyt delikatnie za włosy. Odchylił jego głowę tak żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
\- Nie da się ukryć, Armitage.


	12. Oczywiście

Hux siedział przy stoliku skrzywiony przeglądając coś na tablecie i pijąc.   
\- Picie do lustra to już alkoholizm. – prychnął cicho słysząc głos Phasmy. – Czyżby znów sprzeczka z Renem? – kobieta spojrzała na ślad na ściance i blaster, który Hux trzymał przy boku.   
\- Sprzeczka, właśnie tak. – burknął upijając łyk i krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej. - Za 4 godziny podpisujemy traktat i wracamy na Arkanis. Odbudujemy armię, statki, zbudujemy kwaterę, przejmiemy władzę i zabijemy Rena. - Phasma usiadł na drugim krzesełku, kiwając głową rozbawiona.  
\- Jak zwykle dość ambitnie, Armitage. Czemu nie zabijemy go wcześniej?   
\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego Hux wciąż żyje. – Kylo wyszedł z łazienki w niekompletnym stroju. Rudowłosy skierował blaster w jego stronę. Ren odsunął broń w bok, kiedy podszedł i usiadł przy stole.   
\- Lordzie Ren. – Phasma wstała. – nie wiedziałam, że…   
\- Siadaj. Mamy coś do omówienia.   
\- Oczywiście. – usiadła.   
\- Nie mamy nic do omówienia. Będzie jak powiedziałem. Wracamy. Na. Arkanis. – wycedził przez zęby Hux nadal trzymając blaster.   
\- Z przystankiem na Exegol. Zajmie to dzień, może dwa.   
-Nie będę wisieć w przestrzeni, bo zachciało ci się poszukać jakiejś nieistniejącej mitycznej planety. Nie ma mowy. Nie będę ryzykował, musimy wracać. Jeśli chcesz bierz krasnoludki, spakujcie sobie co chcecie i lećcie sami.   
-Gdyby sytuacja była normalna tak bym zrobił, ale ze znanych nam powodów, o którym nie musimy informować pani kapitan, muszę cię zabrać ze sobą.   
\- Phasma wyjdź. – kobieta odchrząknęła.   
\- Poczekam na zewnątrz. – wyszła. Hux skierował blaster w stronę Rena.   
\- Po co ci ja na tej pieprzonej planecie?... Co tam jest?   
\- Odpowiedzi. Potęga. Moc. Muszę tam lecieć. Jest tam świątynia Sithów. – Hux prychnął.   
\- Dobrze wiesz jakie mam zdanie na temat tych niedorzeczności.   
\- Tak. Ale most, który wytworzył się między naszymi umysłami wczoraj to nie było normalne.  
\- No co ty nie powiesz.   
\- Tam możemy dowiedzieć się o tym więcej, może go przerwać.   
\- Przerwać? Mówisz, że on nadal istnieje!? – Hux wzdrygnął się wstając. – Nie chce słyszeć więcej, ty też wyjdź.   
\- Hux, to nie jest najle…   
\- Wynoś się natychmiast z mojej sypialni! WYNOŚ SIĘ! – Ren skierował się do drzwi. Hux uderzył pięścią w stół i opadł na krzesło. Przetarł twarz zaciskając oczy. Odchylił głowę i upił alkohol. Armitage Hux był przerażony. Siedział tak przez chwilę zaciskając rękę na blasterze i opanowując mdłości. Po chwili spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Wyszedł... Ciekawe. Odchrząknął opanowując się. – Phas!   
\- Tak, Najwyższy Przywódco?   
\- Dogoń Lorda Rena i powiedz, że chce go widzieć. – wstał poprawiając mundur.   
\- Czy… przed chwilą nie kazałeś się mu wynosić?   
\- Kazałem. Co to ma do rzeczy?   
\- Nic. Już idę, sir.   
Hux usiadł na fotelu. Ren wszedł po chwili do środka.   
\- Polecimy na Exegol. – powiedział zanim rycerz zdążył otworzyć usta. – Przerwiesz to cokolwiek ta twoja moc zmajstrowała między nami…   
\- To nie do końca tak… To nie jest kwe...  
\- Nie przerywaj mi. Nie skończyłem, Ren.   
\- Ja też nie skończyłem. Nie zapominaj się, Hux.   
\- Nie zapominam. – wstał unosząc głowę. – Rozbierz się.   
\- Słucham? – Rena zatkało. Hux obserwował wachlarz emocji, który przeszedł przez twarz rycerza. Konsternacja, zdziwienie, osłupienie. To właściwie towarzyszyło mu przez kolejne ponad dwie godziny. Hux był szczerze zdziwiony, że Ren nie przebił go mieczem i nie obciął kończyn. Ren był natomiast po prostu zdzwiony. Do wylotu na planetę została godzina. Rudowłosy powoli wygrzebywał się z łóżka. – Zdążysz. – Ren przytrzymał go mrużąc oczy. Konsternacja opuściła jego spojrzenie na dobre. Armitage poczuł dreszcze czując jego rękę na swoim gardle. Kylo uśmiechnął się. – Dobry ruch, Hux. Jestem pod wrażeniem, ale nie licz, że uda ci się wykorzystać moje chwilowe rozkojarzenie do czegoś więcej niż zaciągnięcie mnie do łóżka.   
\- Oczywiście… Do niczego innego mi się nie przydajesz.   
\- A było całkiem miło… Teraz będę musiał ci coś złamać.   
\- Nie możesz. Za dwie godziny podpisuje traktat, który zapewni nam parę lat spokoju. W twoim interesie leży, żebym dotarł na planetę cały i zdrowy.  
\- Lewa ręka nie jest ci potrzebna… - zamruczał patrząc jak rudowłosy usiłuje się odsunąć i jak narasta w nim panika. – prawda? Prawa wystarczy do podpisu. – zbliżył się do niego. – Ale z ciebie tchórz, Hux. Trzęsiesz się. – zaśmiał się i puścił go.   
******************  
Armitage próbował zebrać się z podłogi. Syknął czując ból w lewej ręce. Próbował powstrzymać napływające mu do oczu łzy.  
\- Brendolu jesteś dla niego zbyt surowy.   
\- Bękart powinien wiedzieć, gdzie jego miejsce. Wstawaj i ani mi się waż beczeć, jesteś prawie dorosły. To jasne? – Armitage przełknął łzy i podniósł się powoli.   
\- Tak, sir. – wydusił.   
\- Świetnie. Zejdź mi z oczu, niech ktoś ci opatrzy rękę. – godzinę później Armitage siedział na swoim łóżku w kajucie. Hux nie był pewien, dokąd dokładnie lecą. Ojciec nie uznał za stosowne poinformować go o tym. Oparł głowę o ścianę i przymknął oczy.   
\- Proszę. – powiedział, kiedy od drzwi dobiegł sygnał. Na progu stanęła Phasma. Poznał ją jakiś czas temu. Niewiele kobiet decydowało się na służbę wojskową, przynajmniej tak wynikało ze statystyk, które Huxowi zdarzało się analizować. Phasma była więc rzadkim okazem. Przeszła program szkoleniowy z wyróżnieniami. Armitage to doceniał jednak trzymał się na dystans. Z zasady. – Czemu zawdzięczam wizytę?   
\- Przyszłam sprawdzić co tym razem ci się przytrafiło. Drzwi się na tobie zatrzasnęły? Spadłeś z trapu? Poślizgnąłeś się?  
\- Sprzeciwiłem się ojcu, a on złamał mi rękę. - stwierdził.   
\- Niespotykana szczerość.   
\- Okłamywanie cię było bezcelowe i tak dochodziłaś do prawdy. Marnowało to moją i twoją energie.   
\- Miło, że to dostrzegłeś. – rozejrzała się po kajucie. – zagramy? – wskazała na stół do holograficznych szachów.   
\- Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty… - westchnął wstając powoli. – Wynoś się z mojej głosy, Ren.   
*****  
\- Ren. Natychmiast wynoś się z mojej głowy.   
\- Drzwi często się na tobie zatrzaskiwały, Hux?...   
\- Nie częściej niż przez ostatnie lata spędzone z tobą. Co jest takiego w zdaniu „Nigdy więcej tego nie rób”, że nie potrafisz go zrozumieć?...   
\- Nie robię tego celowo. Gdyby tak było nie wiedziałbyś.   
\- To faktycznie pocieszające. – prychnął i poszedł się ubrać zabierając mundur. Podpisanie traktatu zeszło godzinę, po której Hux miał dość na resztę życia piaszczystych planet i obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie narzekać na deszcze na Arkanis. Zansatsu odebrał ich promem. Armitage przymknął na chwilę oczy odkładając tablet. 

**********  
\- Ma… z pewnością ma wielki talent, ale jest w nim dużo gniewu… Nie jestem pewien czy podołam takiemu zadaniu.   
\- Luke. Ufamy ci, jestem pewna, że dasz sobie radę. On jest po prostu młody.   
\- Nie wiem, czy to rozwiązuje problem. Han powinien z nim porozmawiać… -Leia westchnęła.   
\- Ostatnio, kiedy rozmawiali nie skończyło się to dobrze.  
\- Daj spokój. To w końcu mój syn. Dam sobie radę… - Ben odszedł od okna i usiadł na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami widząc jak Han się zbliża. Zamknął oczy.   
\- Ben…   
\- No proszę, przegrałeś już wszystko i przyleciałeś obrobić matkę? Czy może masz tu interesy? – spytał nie odwracając się do niego.   
\- Ben. Przyszedłem porozmawiać. Z tobą. Nie chce się kłócić.   
\- Więc może wcale nie powinieneś przychodzić. – Han odchrząknął.   
\- Podoba ci się tu?   
\- Nie i może cię to zaskoczyć, ale twoja obecność wcale tego nie poprawia.   
\- Luke mówi, że masz talent.   
\- Doprawdy? Wspomniał już o gniewie, strachu i nienawiści? To ostatnio jego ulubione tematy w rozmowach ze mną...   
\- Cóż…   
\- Więc wspomniał i oddelegował ciebie żebyś ze mną porozmawiał. Ha. Paradne. Oszczędźmy sobie tej kłopotliwej sytuacji. Wuj Luke błędnie zakłada, że mój rzekomy gniew wynika z tęsknoty za tobą. Myli się, ja po prostu cię nienawidzę. – wstał i spojrzał na niego.   
\- Ben… ja…   
\- Nienawidzę tego imienia. Prawie tak bardzo jak ciebie i twojego nazwiska. Nie zwracaj się tak do mnie. Najlepiej wcale się do mnie nie zwracaj. – wyszedł na zewnątrz. Han patrzył za nim. Leia podeszła do niego widząc jego wyraz twarzy.   
\- Han…   
\- Wracam na Sokoła. – stwierdził cicho i wyminął ją.   
*****   
Hux wzdrygnął się widząc Rena stojącego nad nim. Odruchowo sięgnął po blaster.   
\- Zdaje się, że masz dowód, że nie robię tego specjalnie. Jak podoba ci się przebywanie w mojej głowie. – Armitage odetchnął przecierając twarz i usiadł prosto. Spojrzał na rycerza.   
\- Wolałbym, żeby mnie tam nie było… - wstał.   
\- Kłamiesz, cieszysz się z szansy poznania moich słabości.   
\- Być może. Mimo to, kiedy tylko odeślę resztę floty na Arkanis od razu wprowadzimy kurs na Exegol.   
\- To będzie niestety bardziej skomplikowane. – Hux spojrzał na niego i westchnął zrezygnowany zdejmując rękawiczki.  
\- Oczywiście.


	13. Exegol

\- Poruczniku Mitaka… Czy to tellurium. faktycznie wyznaczyło kurs?  
\- Tak, Sir… Jednak według naszych map nie ma tam żadnej planety.  
\- To nie istotne. – odezwał się Ren. Hux podskoczył przeklinając go w myślach i zacisnął usta.   
\- TO jest właśnie czajenie się za mną, Ren. Jeśli mam dożyć wizyty na tej twojej legendarnej planecie to zaprzestań tego procederu. – syknął.   
\- Ile potrwa lot?...   
\- Według naszych obliczeń dwie standardowe doby… - Hux przymknął oczy.  
\- Dobrze. Mitaka zabierzecie z Phasmą Finalizera na Arkanis. My z Lordem Renem weźmiemy prom. Powinniśmy wrócić w przeciągu tygodnia. Dopilnujcie wszystkiego. Wysłałem wam rozkazy.   
\- Dobrze, Sir! Powodzenia. – Mitaka wyszedł ze statku. Niedługo potem prom opuścił hangar razem ze statkami pozostałych rycerzy Ren. Hux siedział na fotelu drugiego pilota przyglądając się Kylo.   
\- Ta więź… Powiedz o niej więcej… - Ren spojrzał na niego z ukosa.   
\- Liczyłem, że wybierzesz niezręczną ciszę.   
\- Przez dwie doby miałem milczeć?   
\- Byłoby to miłe zaskoczenie. – Hux przewrócił oczami.   
\- Więź, Ren. Skoro nas łączy chce o niej wiedzieć więcej.   
Rycerz przełączył na autopilota i usiadł do małego stolika.   
\- Exegol to miejsce próby. Od wieków Sithowie czcili je i poważali. Dotarcie do świątyni uważane jest za największy zaszczyt i osiągnięcie. Jednak wymaga pokonania pewnych przeszkód i prób.   
\- Pytałem o wieź, ale miło, iż uznałeś za stosowne mnie uprzedzić.   
\- Do świątyni można wejść jedynie we dwoje, zgodnie z zasadą dwóch.   
\- Masz z kogo wybierać jest was więcej.  
\- Oni nie wchodzą. – Hux zamarł.   
\- Ja mam wejść? Nie jestem Sithem! Nie mam nawet mocy! Na łeb ci padło, Ren? Jeśli to jakiś kolejny….   
\- Siadaj. Nie ma już Sithów, ale więź, która wytworzyła się między nami pozwoli nam wejść do świątyni. Liczę, że dzięki wiedzy zdobytej w środku zerwiemy ją. – rudowłosy przetarł twarz.   
\- Ale najpierw musimy wejść. Pierdolona moc i wasze pierdolone próby. – warknął.   
\- Jesteś dzisiaj agresywny, Hux. -rudowłosy spiorunował go wzrokiem. Miotał się przez chwilę po pokładzie. Usiadł z powrotem i spojrzał na Rena. W jego głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Pewna nieprzyjemna myśl prześlizgnęła się mu z tyłu głowy budząc niepokój. Spojrzał uważnie na rycerza.   
\- Od kiedy planowałeś lot na Exegol? – zmrużył lekko oczy czując nieprzyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – Ren. Spytałem o coś.   
\- Od dłuższego czasu. Czemu cię to obchodzi? – Hux spojrzał na niego z rezerwą. Blefuje?... Ren musiał mieć świadomość, że potrzebuje jeszcze kogoś, żeby wejść do świątyni. Jeżeli od początku to był jego plan? Jeżeli najgorsze obawy Huxa się spełniły i Ren od początku ciągle siedzi mu w głowie i tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment, aby przewrócić odpowiedni klocek. Jeśli więź była wywołana celowo i … - Paranoik z ciebie, Armitage. Nie ma co. – rudowłosy otrząsnął się i skrzywił.   
\- Zaprzeczysz?... – w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie milczenie. Ren spojrzał w stronę steru, a potem znów na Huxa.   
\- Nie mylisz się we wszystkim. Paranoik, ale intuicje masz dobrą. – Huxa nieco zemdliło. „Poleciałem na wątpliwą planetę sam z rycerzami Ren. Z nim. O Boże”. Serce przyśpieszało mu z każdą minutą. Poderwał się z siedzenia i odsunął. – Straciłeś czujność. – powiedział cicho Ren. – To była mimo wszystko dobra gra, ale to będzie twoje… ostatnie zadanie.  
\- Nie pomogę ci. – wykrztusił.   
\- Nie ma sensu się opierać. Zmuszę cię, jeśli będę musiał… - wstał podchodząc do steru i usiadł za nim. – a pewnie wolałbyś zachować resztki godności. – Hux zjechał po ścianie siadając powoli i odgarniając włosy z czoła. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Spędził w bezruchu dobre parę godzin. Kiedy strach przestał go paraliżować, a mdłości minęły poczuł coś jeszcze. Poczuł się… Zdradzony. Spojrzał na Rena wpatrzonego w przestrzeń. Zabolało. Podniósł się powoli. Kylo odwrócił się dostrzegając to, ale zanim otworzył usta dostał po twarzy.   
\- Posłuchaj mnie ty rozkapryszony rycerzyku. – wysyczał Hux. – Jeśli wydaje ci się, że to koniec to mylisz się jak nigdy… Nie tak łatwo jest się mnie pozbyć i jeśli spróbujesz… - otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy Ren pchnął go na ścianę i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Co swoją drogą było bardzo skuteczne. – ty... – rudowłosy próbował uwolnić się z uścisku – niech cię…ty… - Ren odsunął się.   
\- Jeśli wrócisz z tej planety żywy to przysięgam, że następną okazją, przy której spróbuję cię zabić będzie twój triumf nad galaktyką. – Armitage zamrugał rozważając przez chwilę jego słowa. Wiele by oddał, żeby zrozumieć co dzieje się w głowie rycerza i jakimi torami biegnie jego tok myślenia. Jednakże. układ wydawał się fair, a przynajmniej na tyle fair na ile mógł być. Wróżył lata spokoju i to jak na razie wystarczyło.   
\- Zgoda. – odpowiedział Hux, zbyt oszołomiony by pamiętać o niedawnej wściekłości. Usiadł na miejscu drugiego pilota przyglądając się mieczowi świetlnemu Rena. – Ale chce blaster…   
\- Przecież ci go nie zabrałem, Hux. – Rudowłosy zreflektował się i sięgnął po niego szybko celując w rycerza.   
\- Oczywiście mógłbyś mnie teraz zastrzelić… Ale czy masz pewność, że nie zostanę z tobą wtedy na zawsze? – spojrzał na niego odchylając głowę. Coś w jego uśmiechu mówiło Armitagowi, że nie żartuje, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Coś kazało mu opuścić broń i usiąść. Coś co ktoś nazwałby sumieniem, inny litością, jeszcze ktoś inny miłością… i może mieliby racje. Jednak tym razem był to Kylo i Hux dobrze o tym wiedział. W momencie, kiedy blaster uderzył o pokład a on poczuł się niesamowicie zmęczony.   
\- Ty… - głowa opadła mu na bok. Ren spojrzał na niego.   
\- Wybacz. Potrzebuje ciszy, aby się przygotować. Nie martw się jeszcze się obudzisz. Jesteś mi potrzebny. – Hux odpłynął.  
************************  
\- Jakiej śmierci boisz się najbardziej, Hux?... – Phasma i Armitage dostali właśnie nowe przydziały na statku. Świętowali w barze akademii o 1 w nocy. Rudowłosy spojrzał na kobietę.   
\- Nie boję się śmierci.   
\- Bujasz. Każdy się boi. Szczególnie tu. – Hux spojrzał w swoją szklankę wzdychając. Powinien przestać pić.   
\- Boję się…, że zasnę i już się nie obudzę…   
\- To chyba nie takie złe. No wiesz lepsze niż pocięcie na kawałki albo coś podobnego.   
\- Nie. To jest najgorsze. Wolałbym… wiedzieć, że umieram. Spróbować... uciec… Cokolwiek. Nienawidzę bezsilności. – Phasma pokiwała głową.   
\- Za dużo wypiłeś.   
\- Wiem… - zamknął oczy.   
********   
\- Generale! – Phasma wyszczerzyła się. Hux machnął na nią ręką, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mu to schlebiało.   
\- Pani Kapitan. Gdzie dostała pani przydział?   
\- Pod panem, Generałem. – wyszczerzyła się. – To porucznik Mitaka. – wskazała na młodego chłopaka stojącego obok. – Niemal świeżo z Akademii. Przydzielono go panu Generałowi jako adiutanta.   
\- Adiutanta?...   
\- Tak jest, sir!   
\- Na początek trochę mniej dramatyzmu.   
\- Właśnie Mitaka nikogo tu nie ma…   
\- Jest pan Generał.   
\- Tak trzymać, poruczniku. – Hux uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.   
********  
\- No proszę. Generał Armitage Hux. Kto by pomyślał, że będą z ciebie ludzie. – Brendol skrzywił się siadając za biurkiem. – A może to cała ta organizacja schodzi na psy. Za czasów Imperium byłoby niedopuszczalne, żeby ktoś taki pełnił tak ważną funkcje.   
Armitage wyprostował się zaciskając usta.   
\- Z chęcią przedstawię pańskie uwagi Najwyższemu Wodzowi, Komandorze. – wycedził. Tym razem Brendol zacisnął usta.   
\- Po co tu jesteś...?  
\- Wolałbym Komandorze, żeby zwracał się pan do mnie bez pomijania stopnia. – ręce Brendola zacisnęły się mocno na oparciach krzesła.  
\- Po co tu przylazłeś, Generale.   
\- Najwyższy Przywódca dostrzegł pewne nieprawidłowości w finansach Akademii. Przywiozłem ludzi, którzy mają to zbadać. Jednoczenie potrzebuje wykwalifikowanych kadr do budowy nowej stacji bojowej. Projekt jest ściśle tajny. Listę potrzebnych kwalifikacji wysłałem już wewnętrznymi systemami. – Brendol przejrzał listę i po zatwierdzeniu osobistym kodem przesłał dalsze rozkazy do podwładnych.   
\- Najwyższy przywódca przysyła Generałów do takich dupereli? Być może twoje kompetencje nie są wystarczające do ważniejszych spra…- urwał podnosząc wzrok, kiedy lufa blastera dotknęła jego czoła.   
\- Miałem tu coś ważnego do załatwienia. – powiedział rudowłosy podnosząc jego tablet.   
\- Czeka cię za to sąd wojskowy. Nie dasz rady mnie zabić jesteś tylko zwykłym tchórzem… - Hux wyłączył kamery i skasował nagrania ostatnich 20 minut. Kiedy na ekranie tabletu pokazało się potwierdzenie spojrzał na Brendola i bez słowa pociągnął za spust. Stanął nad zwłokami przyglądając się im chwilę. Phasma wpadła do środka i stanęła jak wryta.   
\- Ge..nerale…   
\- Uderz mnie. – Hux podszedł do niej.   
\- Co?   
\- To był rozkaz pani Kapitan! – Phasma zamachnęła się i uderzyła tak, że rudowłosy wylądował na ziemi. Pomogła mu się pozbierać z podłogi. Hux usiadł powoli ocierając krew. Do pomieszczenia wpadł oficer patrolujący korytarze. – Komendant rzucił się na mnie. – wysyczał wściekle Armitage. – Widziałem, że na Arkanis nie słyniecie z gościnności, ale to już poniżej wszelkich norm.   
\- Ja… zawiadomię.. to znaczy….   
\- Lepiej znajdź jego zastępcę i posprzątajcie tu. Nie mam więcej czasu. – wstał poprawiając płaszcz. – pani Kapitan wracamy na Finalizera.   
\- Tak, Sir. – wyszli z pomieszczenia. Hux szedł prosto, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Wokół zaczęło się już robić małe zamieszanie. Powietrze zeszło z niego dopiero na promie. Złapał się poręczy. Phasma podtrzymała go w obawie, że zaraz wyląduje na podłodze. – Startuj Mitaka. MOGŁEŚ MNIE UPRZEDZIĆ, HUX!   
\- Dzięki. – rudowłosy zsunął się na miejsce do siedzenia zapinając powoli pas bezpieczeństwa. – Niezły cios.   
\- Z chęcią przyłożyłabym ci jeszcze raz, ale nie będę gorszyć porucznika.   
\- Proszę się mną nie przejmować, pani Kapitan.   
\- Milczeć i sterować. – fuknęła na niego – i nie podsłuchiwać. Zrozumiano!?  
\- Tak jest! – Hux uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony i przymknął oczy. Cokolwiek go teraz czeka, było warto. 

********  
Huxa wyrwał ze snu otwierający się trap. Zanim udało mu się podnieść minęła chwila. Kylo nie było nigdzie widać. Mógłby teraz odlecieć wziąć statek i zostawić go na tej przeklętej planecie. Spojrzał przed siebie. Na powierzchni planety stał Zansatsu w masce i reszta rycerzy. Armitage wziął blaster i poszedł w kierunku trapu. Zdążyliby go zestrzelić zanim uruchomiłby silniki. Rozejrzał się. Na planecie panował pół mrok. Mniej więcej do kolan był zanurzony w gęstym duszącym dymie. Postąpił ostrożnie parę kroków zaciskając mocniej rękę na broni.   
\- Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Ren. Niech cię ta twoja moc rozerwie na pół. Niech cię… - zamarł z przerażenia widząc przed sobą kogoś kogo nigdy nie chciał już oglądać.   
\- Armitage. – Brendol stał parę kroków przed nim. Przedstawiał widok równie nieprawdopodobny co przerażający. Wyraźnie widać było uszkodzenia czaszki, które blaster wyrządził. Armitage odwrócił wzrok powstrzymując mdłości. – No proszę. Oficer. Generał. Najwyższy Przywódca. Nigdy nie widziałeś ran bitewnych!? – Hux odskoczył szybko mierząc blasterem. – Sądzisz, że blaster ci pomoże? – zaśmiał się Brendol. – Jak zawsze tchórz… Spójrz na mnie, Armitage! PATRZ MÓWIĘ! – Hux spojrzał. – Grzeczny chłopiec. Oddychaj, bo zabraknie ci tlenu. Witaj na Exegolu, Armitage. – uśmiechnął się upiornie. – Opuść tą bezużyteczną broń. Przed nami długa droga.


	14. Zapłata

Kylo opadł na kolana szarpiąc się z maską. Ledwo mógł w niej oddychać. Coś w mechanizmie musiało się zepsuć od gęstego dymu na planecie. Zrzucił maskę biorąc głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się. Przetarł oczy. Miał wrażenie, że z każdymi krokiem było goręcej i duszniej. Podniósł się sięgając po miecz.  
-Oby Hux nie zdechł po drodze... - mruknął do siebie ruszając dalej. Odwrócił się gwałtownie krzyżując swój miecz z mieczem napastnika. Otworzył szeroko oczy i cofnął się jak oparzony upadając na ziemie.   
-Kylo Ren. - zniekształcony głos rozległ się zza czarnej maski.  
-Ja...  
-Spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej imponującego. - Sith opuścił miecz przysuwając go do gardła rycerza i mierząc go wzrokiem. - mamy przed sobą długą drogę. Wstań i udowodnij, że jesteś godzien swojego imienia.  
Ren podniósł się po krótkim wąchaniu biorąc maskę do ręki.  
-Nie możesz być Darthem Vaderem. On nie żyje.   
\- Zaskakujące pewność siebie. Połączył się z mocą. Ja również jestem z mocą. Czy to nie znaczy, że nim jestem? Posiadam jego siłę, wspomnienia, twarz. Specjalnie dla ciebie. Jestem Przewodnikiem, a każdy otrzymuje takiego przewodnika jakiego się spodziewał.   
-Doprowadzisz mnie do świątyni.   
-Strzegę jej. Wskaże ci drogę, a kiedy będziesz u celu zastąpię ją. - podszedł bliżej. - i zrobię wszystko abyś stoczył się w otchłań, z której już nie wrócisz. Kylo Renie, Mistrzu Ren. A kiedy będziesz już leżał bez woli i mocy, aby wstać, kiedy śmierć zajrzy ci w oczy tak blisko, że nie będziesz mógł odwrócić wzroku będę stać obok i słuchać twoich błagań.   
Kylo zacisnął rękę na mieczu.   
-Nigdy.   
*************  
Armitage szedł z swoim przewodnikiem cały czas z blasterem w ręku. Starając się nie stracić czujności.  
-jesteś zjawą? Duchem?  
\- Przecież nie wierzysz w duchy, Armitage.  
\- Czymkolwiek jesteś, nie jesteś moim ojcem.  
-oczywiście, że nie. W końcu jesteś bękartem. - Hux zaklął ocierając pot z czoła.  
\- Moja matka nie była twoją... - rudowłosy zrezygnował ze sprostowania wzdychając - Nie to miałem na myśli.  
-Każdy widzi to co chce zobaczyć, Armitage.  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć prom na Finalizera i śmierć Kylo Rena…  
\- Nie chciałbyś. Jego śmierć przyniesie ci więcej bólu, upokorzenia i rozpaczy niż mógłbyś znieść. A tego chyba wystarczy ci na całe życie?... - Armitage wymierzył blasterem zaciskając zęby. - pozwoliłem Ci go zatrzymać, bo czujesz się z nim bezpieczniejszy, ale jeśli strzelisz przekonasz się, że to złudne bezpieczeństwo i choć ty nie możesz mnie zabić... Ja ciebie owszem. A ty nie chciałbyś tu zostać... Nie chcesz tu umrzeć, Armitage. Odpuść sobie blaster.  
\- Gdzie mnie prowadzisz.?  
-Do celu...  
\- gdzie jest Ren?  
\- W drodze.  
\- do celu? - dopowiedział Hux krzywiąc się.  
\- tak. Na Exegolu nie ma nic więcej. Jest tylko Droga i Cel.  
\- I Przewodnicy.  
-Nie jesteś taki tępy, co? - zadrwił tonem, który Hux znał aż za bardzo. Ten protekcjonalny, ironiczny, nie znoszący sprzeciwu ton Brendola. Wzbudzający w nim taką niechęć i wściekłość. Zamkną oczy licząc w myślach do dziesięciu. Kiedy je otworzył spojrzał na Przewodnika z wyższością zaciskając tylko usta. Brendol, a przynajmniej ktoś kto wyglądał i zachowywał się jak on, uniósł tylko brew. - Jednak masz resztki rozsądku. Przy Kylo Renie pewnie ciężko go zachować... - Armitage akurat temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Kontakty z Kylo zdecydowanie nie wpływały pozytywnie na jego samokontrolę i opanowanie. Rycerz zjawiał się wywracał mu dzień do góry nogami i wychodził, a rudowłosy zostawał z bałaganem na statku w kajucie i w głowie. Ren nie tylko zostawiał wokół siebie dosłowny rozgardiasz czego Hux nie tolerował, ale burzył mu plany poukładane w głowie i sprawiał, że jego myśli błądziły nie po tych torach, po których powinny. - To całkiem urocze. - skomentował przewodnik - małżeństwa polityczne to doskonałe rozwiązanie strategiczne.  
Hux przytaknął bezwiednie po czym wyprostował się szybko podnosząc blaster.  
-słucham?  
Brendol zaśmiał się rozbawiony, nie odpowiadając i idąc dalej. Rudowłosy szedł za nim nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Na tym etapie pozostała mu jedynie wiara, że przewodnik wie co robi, a Ren jest zbyt zajęty swoją Drogą, żeby planować wykończenie Huxa. Sceneria zmieniała się błyskawicznie. Z pustej planety z gęstym dymem spowijającym wszystko przez brukowane ulice Arkanis do strzelistych budynków Corusant. Hux przecierał oczy, ale to nie pomagało. Widział miejsca, ludzi, bankiety, pokłady, wspomnienia. Wszystko to mieszało mu się przed oczami jak w jakiejś pokręconej halucynacji. A może to życie przelatywało mu przed oczami? Może nadszedł już na niego czas. Oparł się zmęczony o jeden z budynków oddychając ciężko. Minęła minuta? Tydzień? Rok? A może całe dekady...?  
-Armitage. - Rudowłosy odskoczył szybko, kiedy zorientował się ze opiera się o przewodnika. Znów ukazał mu się Exegol w całej okazałości. Przed nimi jednak dało się dostrzec wysoką masywną budowle z ciemnego materiału.  
\- Oto Cel. - Hux przyglądał się ponuro budynkowi.   
-Gdzie Ren?...   
**********  
Kylo oddychał ciężko zatapiając ręce w piasku i próbując podciągnąć się na nogi. Moc i atmosfera planety nieskończenie go przytłaczało. Świadomość potęgi jaka się tu rodzi i poczucie, że jest się niczym. Ból i chaos. Myśli uciekały od niego tak szybko jak przychodziły. A cień sylwetki martwego Lorda Sith dopełniał obraz.   
\- To droga ciemnej strony. Strach. Ból. Rozdrganie. Wściekłość. Ta planeta nie powie ci kim jesteś. Uczyni cię kimś kim będziesz już to końca swoich dni.... Wybrałeś sobie imię, ale nadal nie wierzysz, że jest Twoje. Zdobyłeś szacunek ludzi, którzy za tobą podążyli jednak nie byłeś gotów, aby przewodzić. Znalazłeś nawet sprzymierzeńca i kochanka, ale relacje są dla ciebie czymś tak trudnym, że wolisz go zabić...   
Ren warknął wściekle i rzucił się na niego odpalając miecz. Przewodnik pozwolił, aby klinga weszła w jego ciało nie ruszając się o milimetr. Ren wyciągnął miecz i zastygł w pozycji.   
\- Pokazałeś co umiesz. Zdaje się, że moja kolej. - wyciągnął miecz i zaatakował. Ren bronił się rozpaczliwie. Walka mieczem nigdy wcześniej nie przychodziła mu z taką trudnością. Opadł na czworaki, zobaczył przed oczami miecz. Zacisnął powieki czekając. - wstań i weź miecz. - Kylo zrobił to z wahaniem odsuwając się parę kroków. - jeszcze raz.   
Ren przestał liczyć po piątym powtórzeniu. Każde kolejne starcie przynosiło porażkę dotkliwszą od poprzedniej. Każdą kolejną staczał z coraz większą wściekłością i frustracją. Przypominał mu się trening, kiedy jeszcze uczył się na Jedi. Towarzyszyły mu wtedy dokładnie te same uczucia. Zacisnął ręce na mieczu i natarł wściekle na przeciwnika i zarył twarzą w piasek tuż pod nogami Huxa. Rudowłosy przyglądał się mu trzymając blaster blisko.   
\- Nie powiem, przyjemny widok. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem kucając. Ren podniósł się na kolana wypluwając piasek i rzucając na Armitage'a mordercze spojrzenie. Hux przyglądał się mu z satysfakcją. - I jak ci się leży pod czyimś butem Ren? - pchnął go nogą mocno do tyłu i postawił ją na jego klatce piersiowej.   
\- Nie mamy na to czasu, Hux. - warknął brunet próbując dosięgnąć miecza. Rudowłosy postawił mu stopę na gardle. - Hux - wycharczał wyciągając rękę i próbując go odepchnąć mocą.   
\- Czary nie działają? Jaka szkoda. - Rudowłosy napawał się przez chwilę swoim małym zwycięstwem, wahając się. Odsunął się jednak po chwili obserwując uważnie krztuszącego się Rena. Odbezpieczył blaster i ruszył w stronę ciemnej budowli. - Podobno nie mamy czasu, Ren. - szedł powoli. Z tego co zaobserwował rycerz był w nie lepszym stanie od niego. Przewodnik musiał go przeciągnąć. Hux czuł się jak bo wielodniowej podróży przez pustynie, a świadomość, że jego niby-ojciec może się jeszcze gdzieś tu czaić wcale nie pomagała. Razem z Przewodnikami zniknęła za to gęsta mgła co poprawiło mu nieco humor. Kiedy Ren zrównał się z nim Armitage przyjrzał mu się lepiej. Rycerz wyglądał o wiele gorzej od niego. Zresztą samo to, że nie miał ochoty odegrać się za atak Huxa świadczyło, że było źle. - Ren. - wzdrygnął się widząc jego spojrzenie.   
\- Policzę się z tobą, kiedy wrócimy. - warknął cicho, chrypiąc.   
\- Jeśli wrócimy. Jeśli. - Armitage spojrzał na budowle. - To świątynia?   
\- Tak. Zostało nam tylko wejście do środka.   
\- Jesteś pewien? - Hux uniósł brew - Ci tam nie wyglądają jakby chcieli nas wpuścić. - Stanęli przed dwoma Przewodnikami.   
\- To imponujące, że dotarliście aż tu. Jednak czeka was jeszcze jedna próba. Za wejście zapłacić trzeba życiem. Stoczycie walkę. Ten, który przeżyje wejdzie do świątyni. Jeśli okaże się godny wiedzy, która na niego czeka zdoła wskrzesić towarzysza.   
Hux przełknął nerwowo ślinę poprawiając chwyt blastera. Zaatakował pierwszy. Może to ta przeklęta planeta, a może to to, że już zbyt dobrze znał Rena. Rycerz zabiłby go bez mrugnięcia okiem, a rudowłosy był daleki od wiary we wskrzeszenia. W jego racjonalnym umyśle takie rzeczy zajmowały miejsce gdzieś między Purrgilami*, a tym, że Ren odzyska kiedyś resztki rozumu. Przetoczył się po ziemi unikając rykoszetu. Przeklęte miecze świetlne.   
-Hux poddaj się!... - Armitage wstał szybko celując w niego.   
\- Mam pozwolić, żebyś mnie zabił?   
\- Nie władasz mocą. Ja ciebie wskrzeszę ty mnie nie! - odbił salwę wycelowaną w niego.   
\- Nie wierzę w te bzdury, Ren! Nie dam ci się zabić, bo duch dziadka ci powiedział, że można mnie wskrzesić!... - Armitage zaczął celować w jego ręce. Rycerz nie używał mocy więc albo się hamował albo faktycznie nie był w stanie. Hux wątpił w to pierwsze. Jeśli udałoby mu się wytrącić mu miecz wyrównałby szanse, a może nawet przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Kylo był dobry w walce wręcz, ale rudowłosy miał blaster i całkiem nieźle strzelał. Przymrużył lekko oczy i wystrzelił. Kylo wypuścił miecz zaciskając zęby z bólu, kiedy strzał trafił w jego dłoń. - Refleks już nie ten? - zadrwił rudowłosy. Cofnął się szybko zaskoczony, Ren rzucił się na niego. Hux spodziewał się raczej odwrotu, upadli obaj, blaster wypadł na ziemię obok, a on poczuł ręce Kylo na swoim gardle. Armitage starał się wyrwać. Dosięgnął do jednej z wszytych kieszeni i wyszarpnął nóż. Wbił go na oślep w bok Rena i zrzucił go z siebie, kiedy uścisk osłabł. Usiadł powoli nabierając powietrza i przecierając szyję.   
\- Wasza zapłata została przyjęta. - Hux spojrzał nieprzytomnie na przewodników, a potem poderwał się stając nad martwym Renem.   
\- O kurwa. - wydusił. 

*https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Purrgil


	15. Najgorszy dzień w życiu

Hux stał nad ciałem Ren z blasterem w ręku.

\- Świątynia stoi otworem...

\- Nie władam mocą.

\- Ależ łączy was więź. Nie musisz. Jeśli okażesz się godzien, przywrócisz mu życie z taką łatwością z jaką posyłasz ludzi na śmierć.

Hux podniósł powoli miecz rycerza i spojrzał na otwarte wrota świątyni.

\- Jaką mam pewność, że wyjdę stamtąd żywy? - spojrzał na przewodników. Trudno było teraz określić jaką przybierają postać.

\- A czy kiedykolwiek masz pewność, że obudzisz się następnego dnia nadal oddychając?

Armitage westchnął uznając to za pytanie retoryczne i ruszył przed siebie.

\- Jak już ożyjesz to cię zabije, Ren. - warknął cicho. Wszedł do środka, oświetlając sobie drogę mieczem świetlnym Rena. Wnętrze przypominało sala tronową z wysokim sklepieniem i podtrzymującymi je kolumnami. Miecz nie dawał zbyt dużego światła i Hux nie dostrzegał zbyt wiele szczegółów. Szedł powoli środkiem sali rozglądając się. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś idzie za nim. Czyjeś kroki wtórowały mu. Zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę jednak nic nie dało się słyszeć. Obwinił za to swoją paranoje i poszedł dalej. W takich sytuacjach przypominało mu się szkolenie terenowe na Arkanis. Kadetów rozpraszano po lesie i posyłano z nimi mały oddział bojowy.   
*******  
Hux włączył latarkę rozglądając się. Niejednokrotnie nasłuchał się opowieści o duchach i potworach żyjących w tym lesie. Czy w nie wierzył? Oczywiście, że nie. Mimo to serce podskoczył mu do gardła, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię. Odwrócił się i szybko odbezpieczył blaster. Usłyszał w odpowiedzi cichy śmiech Phasmy. Nie znali się jeszcze za dobrze. Blondynka uczyła się w innej sekcji, ale jako jedna z lepszych rywalizowała z Huxem na każdym kroku. Jednak, jeśli ktoś by zapytał Armitage stwierdziłby, że ich stosunki były nawet przyjacielskie.   
\- Hux... Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mdlał.   
Rudowłosy zacisnął wargi opuszczając broń.   
-Czego chcesz Phas?   
-Myślałam, że to jeden z tych co nas łapią i chciałam go ogłuszyć. Ale to tylko ty. - chłopak czasem jej nienawidzi. Każde słowo i każde następne zdanie było coraz celniejszym strzałem. Już dawno zdecydował, że jeśli kiedyś będzie miał ku temu sposobność musi trzymać Phasme gdzieś blisko.   
\- Tak. To tylko ja.   
\- Nie rozpalisz sobie ognia? Mijałam już trzy całkiem niezłe obozy.   
\- Kretyni. - mruknął. Phasma zaśmiała się przysiadając na jednym ze sporych kamieni.   
\- Zawsze uważasz się za najmądrzejszego co? - Hux przemilczał ten komentarz siadając obok. Przesiedzieli sporą część nocy, która utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że las nie jest dla niego. Phasma natomiast bawiła się świetnie opowiadając mu o tym, ile insektów żyje w ściółce i na samych drzewach... Gdyby nie to, że zależało mu na zdaniu kursu bardziej niż na własnym życiu uciekłby jak najszybciej.   
**************  
Hux wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem widząc dreptajacego po ziemi insekta. Do dziś nienawidził wszystkiego co miało więcej niż cztery nogi. Przestąpił nad nim i cofnął się szybko nieumyślnie zgniatając go butem. Na posadzce kłębiło się ich mnóstwo. Armitage zaczął przeklinać Kylo po raz kolejny tego dni.   
-Robaki. Cholerne robaki. Czemu to nie mogą być jaszczurki... - rozejrzał się szukając miejsca, gdzie mógłby przejść. - To nieuzasadnione obrzydzenie. - mruknął do siebie - absurdalne uprzedzenia. To mogło być coś z zębami, a nie jest trzeba za to dziękować losowi.   
Usłyszał czyj śmiech i rozejrzał się szybko.   
-Armitage Hux boi się karaluchów. Przekomiczne.   
-Nie boję się. - wycedził - Każdemu kto jest w stanie przeżyć wybuch bomby atomowej należy się chociaż trochę szacunku, a nie zgniecenie pod butem.   
Znów śmiech.   
\- Dobrze ci idzie wymyślanie ideologii, aby usprawiedliwić swoje działania. Na twój rozkaz niszczono planety, a szkoda ci karaluchów?   
Hux zbliżył miecz do posadzki karaluchy rozchodziły się uciekając od gorąca. Rudowłosy zaczą iść powoli przed siebie.   
-Kim jesteś?   
-Świątynią. Wszystkimi, którzy tu przybili i oddali życie.   
-Jesteś też Kylo Renem?   
-Tak. W pewnym stopniu.  
-Doskonale. W takim razie idę cię zabić.   
\- Już raz to zrobiłeś. A teraz przedzierasz się przez morze znienawidzonych istot, żeby mnie wskrzesić, albo chociaż spróbować.   
\- Gdyby zawrócił reszta rycerzy pewnie by mnie zabiła...   
-Mówiłem już, że świetnie idzie ci dorabianie ideologii. - Amritage zacisnął zęby.   
\- Nie mam innego powodu, aby go wskrzeszać. Zresztą wątpię, aby to się udało. Nie wierzę w te bzdury.   
\- A jednak tu jesteś. Czyżbyś naprawdę nadal uważał moc za bzdury. Kylo Ren nieraz był o krok od pozbawienia cię nią życia. Mimo, że tak dotkliwie odczułeś jej działanie? I nie wierzysz? - Hux wszedł na pierwszy stopień schodów i obejrzał się do tyłu. Nie zamierzał odpowiadać. Na podwyższeniu stało coś w rodzaju ołtarza. Ślady zaschniętej krwi ciągnęły się z jego blatu po schodach w dół. Rudowłosy przyglądał im się przez chwilę zaciskając ręce mocniej na mieczu.   
\- Co dalej? - położył jedną rękę na kamiennej płycie rozglądając się. Nagle poczuł, że brak mu powietrza. Świat zakręcił mu się przed oczami, a on czuł jakby miało go zaraz rozerwać. Spróbował zamachnąć się mieczem, ale nie było nikogo kto mógłby przyjąć cios. Ostatnie co zapamiętał to ból rozsadzający mu czaszkę i przeraźliwy wrzask. Nie był pewien, ale chyba jego własny.   
********  
Ocknął się na pokładzie promu, okryty kocem termicznym. Nie był wstanie się ruszyć, a zawroty głowy przyprawiały go o mdłości. Zamknął z powrotem oczy, czując jak drżą mu mięśnie.   
-Hux. - z wysiłkiem uchylił oczy, żeby zobaczyć nad sobą rycerza. Zacisnął zęby. Gdyby nie był tak osłabiony rzuciłby się na niego. Na razie ograniczył się do piorunowania go wzrokiem, co też nie było proste. - Oddaj mi miecz. - rudowłosy patrzył na niego skonsternowany po czym zorientował się, że faktycznie w jednej ręce nadal mocno trzyma miecz Rena. Rozluźnił palce powoli. Kylo zabrał broń, a Huxowi znów zakręciło się przed oczami.

*******  
Ren nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale patrząc na Huxa w takim stanie czuł się winny. Tak kiedy obudził się przed świątynią wszedł do środka tylko po to, żeby go zabić i odlecieć. Jego nieoczekiwany stan sprawił, że wyniósł go stamtąd i zabrał na prom. Nie miał pojęcia co mu się stało, ale osłabienie i podarty mundur wskazywałyby na to, że z czymś walczył. Kiedy Ren był w świątyni oprócz nie dostrzegł niczego co mogłoby mu zagrozić. Miał nadzieję, że Huxowi szybko się poprawi, ale na to się nie zanosiło. Oznaczało to, że czekają go pytania i oskarżenia Phasmy i samego Huxa, który zapewne uważa go za winnego całej sytuacji i poniekąd...   
\- Mam rację... - dokończył cicho rudowłosy. Ren wzdrygnął się, cofając. - słyszę w głowie... - zamknął oczy krzywiąc się z bólu.   
-Nie mów, Hux... Musisz odpocząć.   
Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego wściekle i zamknął oczy. Odpłynął na dobre. Ren usiadł za sterami przecierając miejsce, gdzie dostał. Nadal miał problem z przyswojeniem tego, co się stało. Przetarł twarz. Do Arkanis zostało im 76 standardowych godzin. Przymknął na chwilę oczy. Miał nadzieję, że Hux nie postanowi w tym czasie zejść, bo czekałoby go nie miłe przyjęcie, gdyby wrócił z martwym najwyższym przywódcą. Spojrzał przed siebie. Miał nadzieję, że dotrą na Arkanis bez większych problemów. Los pozbawił go tej nadziei parę minut później, kiedy rycerz poczuł znajomy wstrząs statku. Ktoś do nich strzelał. Ren zrobił szybki zwrot i staną oko w oko z obcą jednostką. Ten dzień nie mógł być gorszy.


	16. Wygrana Wojna

Nieznane Regiony miały wiele wad. Między innymi taką, że nigdy nie wiadomo kto zacznie do ciebie strzelać. O ile Ren dobrze rozpoznawał oznaczenia był to okręt Chissańskiej Floty Ekspansywno-Defensywnej. Chissowie jednak nigdy nie strzelają pierwsi. Odebrał przekaz z drugiego statku.

\- Mówi Kapitan Inrokini'mern'mitth z Chissańskiej Floty Ekspansywno-Defensywnej. Proszę wybaczyć nietaktowne zachowanie. Pani Komandor otrzyma stosowną reprymendę z wpisem do akt. Naruszyliście Chissańską strefę kosmiczną. Według prawa jesteście zobowiązani do przedstawienia się i podania celu lotu oraz w razie potrzeby poddania się promieniowi ściągającemu. W przeciwnym razie otworzymy ogień.

\- Już otworzyliście. – warknął Kylo.

\- Ta kwestia została już wyjaśniona. Proszę o zastosowanie się do zaleceń inaczej otworzymy ogień.

Rycerz wziął oddech. Żałował, że odesłał innych na Arkanis po wylądowaniu na Exegolu. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie najlepiej radził sobie z Sy Bisti, którym posługiwał się kapitan to jeszcze nie był najlepszy w rozmowach, które nie wymagały miecza.

\- Kylo Ren, Mistrz zakonu Ren. Wracamy na Arkanis z Exegolu. Reprezentuje Najwyższy Porządek. 

\- To imię jest mi znane. Nasze skanery wykrywają na pokładzie kogoś jeszcze. Jego parametry życiowe są jednak wątpliwe. Czy potrzebujecie pomocy medycznej? – Ren obejrzał się na nie przytomnego Huxa. – Macie przed sobą długą drogę. Natomiast Csill jest dwie godziny drogi stąd. Wasz silnik jest uszkodzony jednak jesteśmy w stanie doholować was i udzielić pomocy. To byłoby rozsądne rozwiązanie. Mistrzowie mocy są zawsze mile widziani w naszych kręgach.

Ren westchnął.

\- Dobrze. Z której strony mogę dokować?... – Chiss podał mu dokładne instrukcje. Po chwili Ren staną przed Kapitanem oko w oko. Czerwone oczy kapitana charakterystyczne dla Chissów mierzyły go przez chwilę.

\- To moja Pierwsza Oficer. Komandor Sabosen'sa'nach.

\- Proszę wybaczyć mi strzał, Mistrzu Ren. Wasz statek był uderzająco podobny do okrętu rasy, która jest nam wroga. – Ren nie uwierzył. Podziwiał Chissów. Jak każdy kto choć chwilę poświęcił na zapoznanie się z ich społecznością, jednak nie uśmiechała mu się podróż i dłuższe przebywanie w ich towarzystwie. – Czy rozsądnym jest narażanie na szwank Najwyższego Przywódcy zabierając go na Exegol? Z tego co wiem nie włada mocą, a... - urwała widząc wzrok Kylo.

\- Kwestionowanie decyzji Mistrza Rena nie jest teraz naszym priorytetem. Chociaż niewątpliwie brak im rozwagi.

Kylo zacisnął zęby. Usłyszał za sobą zduszony śmiech Huxa, któremu ktoś z załogi pomagał wyjść.

\- Kocham, Chissów.

\- To zaszczyt gościć cię na naszym okręcie, Najwyższy Przywódco.

\- To zaszczyt być w takiej gościnie. Mimo sytuacji. – Chiss skinął głową.

Dotarcie na Csill faktycznie nie zajęło wiele czasu. Jednak Huxowi poprawiło się niemal natychmiast po tym jak podano mu jakiś podejrzany napój, którego Ren kijem by nie tkną. Armitage nie miał obiekcji. Wyglądał wręcz na zachwyconego rozmawiając z kapitanem zapewne o jakichś wojskowych bzdurach. Kylo był sfrustrowany za to Hux, Hux był zachwycony. Przydzielono im pokój na planecie. Chissowie chyba nie byli specjalnie ciepłolubni. Na planecie panował chłód, a we wnętrzach wcale nie było lepiej. Do tego Hux stał się 10 razy bardzij irytujący niż był.

\- Wiedziałeś, że u Chissów moc objawia się wyłącznie u dzieci i to prawie wyłącznie u kobiet?...

\- To by wyjaśniało czemu traktują mnie jak twojego... - urwał.

\- Utrzymanek to słowo, którego szukasz, Lordzie Ren. – wyszczerzył się złośliwie rudowłosy siadając na łóżku. Kylo zacisnął zęby, ale zachował spokój. Był dziś wyjątkowo cierpliwy.

\- Z jakich powodów uznali za stosowne dać nam wspólny pokój?

\- To ciekawa historia. Otóż widzisz. To ja dałem im do zrozumienia, że jesteś moim utrzymankiem. – Ren wstał gwałtownie włączając miecz i błyskawicznie znalazł się przy rudowłosym. Hux tylko wyprostował się odsuwając lekko od klingi. – No dalej... Jeden ruch i będziesz mógł sam rządzić galaktyką. Coś cię powstrzymuje, Lordzie Ren? – wstał idąc przed siebie, a Ren cofał się z mieczem aż trafił plecami na ścianę. Miecz upadł. Hux położył rękę na jego szyi. – Zawsze zastanawiałem się jakie to uczucie... - Przez krótką chwilę Armitage patrzył na niego w milczeniu nie ruszając się. – Co cię powstrzymuje? Nie umiałeś mnie zabić na Exegolu. Nie dlatego, że jestem świetny w walce i doskonały w strzelaniu. Jestem od ciebie niższy, mniej postawny, od święta trafiam w cel. Z łatwością przebiłbyś mnie tą swoją świecącą zabawką, ale coś sprawiło, że się powstrzymałeś. Co?

\- Ja... - Renowi zaschło w gardle. Wystarczyła sekunda albo nawet jej ułamek. Wystarczyło na chwilę opuścić gardę, widząc uśmiech Huxa Ren zrozumiał, że został pokonany. Rozłożony na łopatki przez tego żałosnego, małego, rudego intryganta. Żadna porażka nie przysporzyła mu tyle upokorzenia co ten uśmiech. Nic przed błyszczącymi triumfem oczami Huxa nie sprawiło, że czuł się aż tak pokonany, aż tak zrównany z ziemią. Hux nie zamierzał przepuścić okazji. Nie był pewien czy wygrał już wojnę czy może tylko kolejną bitwę. Stanął na palcach całując go i kładąc mu ręce na ramionach i naparł na nie. Ren łatwo ustąpił. Po chwile dało się słyszeć odgłos kolana zderzającego się z posadzką. Kylo Ren klęczał. Nie opierał się, w tej chwili nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu. Hux miał nad nim władzę, która przewyższała moc i wszystkie potęgi tego i paru innych światów. Wlepił wzrok w podłogę czekając co nastąpi. Spodziewał się w tej chwili wszystkiego, a szczególnie tego, że Armitage go zastrzeli i godził się na to. W końcu przegrał.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Ren. – brunet nie poruszył się. – Spójrz na mnie. – powtórzył Armitage delektując się widokiem. Widywał już rycerza na klęczkach chociażby przed Snokiem, ale bił wtedy od niego jakiś nieodgadniony dla Huxa rodzaj dumy i pewności. Widywał go na klęczkach przed sobą, ale jedynie z drwiącym uśmiechem i ironiczną złośliwością. Widok, który miał przed sobą... To było coś zdecydowanie lepszego. To było zdruzgotanie, klęska, porażka, upokorzenie, to była przegrana. Hux założył ręce za plecami obserwując jak Ren podnosi wzrok, już wiedział, że nie wygrał jedynie bitwy. Armitage Hux właśnie wygrał wojnę. Ukucną patrząc rycerzowi w oczy. – A teraz powiedz: Kocham przed tobą klęczeć, Armitage.

Szczęka Rena zacisnęła się mocno.

\- Pierdol się, Armitage. – Hux otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie chciałabym przerywać. – usłyszeli chrząknięcie ze strony drzwi. Komandor stała na progu. Kiedy weszła? Czemu nie usłyszeli, jak otwiera drzwi? Wyglądała na zmieszaną jednak nie zdziwioną. – Rody okazały zainteresowanie ewentualnym sojuszem. – Hux skinął głową. – Zaczekam na korytarzu – dodała cofając się i zamykając drzwi. Armitage podniósł się obserwując jak ostatni rebeliancki zryw szybko znika z oczu Rena.

\- Chcesz zawrzeć sojusz z Chissami. – Powiedział cicho. Hux postawił but na jednym z jego ramion pchając go na ścianę. Głowa Rena oparła się o nią.

\- Kocham przed tobą klęczeć, Armitage. – Powtórzył Hux. Rycerz milczał zawzięcie. – Dobrze... Przedstawię ci alternatywę. Wstaniesz, kiedy się odsunę. Pójdziemy razem na spotkanie z Rodami. Będziesz milczał i odzywał się tylko kiedy ci na to pozwolę. W ich oczach moje przywództwo nie może zostać podważone. Potem podpiszemy z nimi dokumenty zwierając z nimi sojusz. Wrócimy na Arkanis, a ty nadal będziesz posłuszny, A któregoś dnia sprawie, że uklękniesz po raz kolejny i powiesz wszystko co będę chciał od ciebie usłyszeć. Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy. – odsunął się po chwili. Rycerze wstał podnosząc się i poprawiając ubranie. Przypiął miecz do paska i spojrzał na niego.

\- Zdaje się, że ktoś na nas czeka. – Armitage uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Kolejne godziny były nie mniej przyjemne. Chissowie byli im przychylni, a był to sojusznik nie do pogardzenia. Sojusznik, z którym można podbijać galaktykę. Dokumenty podpisano. Ren milczał cały wieczór, odezwał się dopiero kiedy byli sami. Hux przeglądał HoloNet, a rycerz siedział obok na łóżku. – Nienawidzę cię.

\- Sądziłem, iż ustaliliśmy dziś po południu, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie, czyż nie? – rudowłosy nie podniósł wzroku znad tabletu. Ren rzucił urządzeniem o ścianę. Hux spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale napotkał tylko dziką furie w jego spojrzeniu.

\- Zabiłeś mnie, upokorzyłeś, poniżyłeś...- wysyczał rycerz przypierając go do wezgłowia. – Dlaczego miałbym czuć do ciebie coś innego niż nienawiść?

\- To pytanie, które ciągle sobie zadajesz prawda, Ren?... Nie znam odpowiedzi. Wiem, że przegrałeś i, że mam nad tobą przewagę tak wielką, że nawet gdybyś udusił mnie teraz, nadal byłbym wygranym. Uspokój się i daj spokój groźbą. – Tak jest, grzeczny rycerzyk. Pomyślał patrząc jak brunet kładzie się powoli.

\- Słyszałem. – wysyczał Ren wykorzystując resztki wściekłości. Hux przewrócił oczami.

\- Zniszczyłeś mi tablet. Jaką rozrywkę zapewnisz mi zamiast niego? – uniósł jego podbródek rozbawiony.

\- Nigdy nie przestanie cię to bawić, co Hux? – rudowłosy odpowiedział mu tylko jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem.


	17. Prezent

Trochę dziś późno, bo miałam zawalony dzień, ale przychodzę z rozdziałem i gratisami w postaci one-shota (również kylux). Kiedy skończycie rozdział zapraszam: https://www.wattpad.com/955277762-nieobliczalny-pracodawca

Kylo z każdym dniem nienawidził Chissów coraz bardziej. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy ich prom w końcu doprowadzono do porządku.

\- Chissowie nie przypadli ci do gustu? – Hux stał przy oknie przyglądając się powierzchni.

\- Mało powiedziane.

\- Są wysoce inteligentni, a ich umiejętności taktyczne niezwykle przyśpieszą dotarcie do naszego celu.

\- Parę dni, a ty już zaczynasz mówić jak oni. Może powinieneś tu zostać, Hux?

\- Możesz tylko pomarzyć. – rudowłosy uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Co ci się stało na Exegolu? – Ren stanął za nim przyglądając się mu.

\- Lordzie Ren, jedyne co mogę ci powiedzieć to to, że jeszcze wiele lat będziesz żałował tej małej krajoznawczej wycieczki. Nie mniej powinienem ci podziękować, była bardzo pouczająca. – stanął do niego przodem. – Musimy lecieć. Niedługo zbiera się Senat, a musimy zdążyć jeszcze polecieć na Arkanis. Chyba nie chcesz przegapić naszego pierwszego zgromadzenia?

Ren skrzywił się.

\- Sądzisz, że uda ci się coś powiedzieć zanim cię wygwiżdżą?

\- Sądzę, że będziesz stał obok wyglądając tak groźnie, że nikt nie śmie wydać żadnego dźwięku. – Ren nie miał powodu, aby zaprzeczyć.

****************************

Czemu Senat Galaktyczny zgodził się na warunki pokoju? Czemu pozwolił, aby Hux jako Najwyższy Przywódca brał udział w zgromadzeniu jako jeden z Senatorów? To było dla Huxa nie jasne. Czuł, że kryje się tu jakiś bardzo nieprzyjemny podstęp albo intryga. Coś było nie tak, coś czego na razie nie był w stanie dostrzec. Być może liczono, że Najwyższy Porządek nigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowany przez Senat. Jeśli tak by się stało Senat nawet zaocznie rozwiązałby organizację i posłał wszystkie siły na Arkanis. Hux przybył tutaj po to, aby tak się nie stało. Po tym zgromadzeniu każdy musi być pewny, że nie tak łatwo będzie zmieść go z planszy. Zabrał ze sobą Rena, Zansatsu i Phasme. Przeglądał swoje notatki na tablecie. Wyłączył go po chwili i przymknął oczy.

-Ren. - wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie. Zansatsu i Phasme patrzyli zdziwieni jak Kylo bez protestów zajmuje miejsce. Może gdyby był to jednorazowy incydent nie byłby tak szokujący. Ale od kiedy Hux z Renem wrócili z Exegolu widać było wyraźną zmianę. Spojrzeli po sobie. Hux odłożył tablet i spojrzał na bruneta.

\- W Senacie raczej nie lubią przemocy...

-Doszedłem do tego.

\- No proszę... Widzę, że robisz postępy – uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Ren zacisnął zęby. Hux miał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale promem wstrząsnęło. - Co się dzieje?

\- Jesteśmy ostrzeliwani!... - Zansatsu przejął szybko stery. Ren uniósł brew rozbawiony.

\- Co tam mówiłeś o przemocy w Senacie? – Hux zacisnął usta.

\- Zamknij się. – Ren znalazł się przy nim błyskawicznie. Rudowłosy złapał się za szyję próbując złapać oddech. Spojrzał wściekły na Rena.

\- Posłuchaj mnie Hux, jeśli... - znów poczuli mocny wstrząs i oboje polecieli na przeciwległą ścianę.

\- Radzę usiąść, później sobie poflirtujecie... - oboje spojrzeli na Zana.

\- My nie... - Hux dotarł do najbliższego siedzenia i opadł na nie. W odpowiedzi spotkał się tylko z uniesionymi brwiami Phasmy i Zansatsu. Umilkł. Rycerzowi udało się posadzić prom na lądowisku. Kylo założył maskę i spojrzał na Huxa. Armitage wyszedł z promu. Obserwując jak drugi ląduje. Spojrzał na Rena. – Tylko nikogo nie zabij.

Rudowłosy stanął z boku poprawiając sobie mundur i obserwował jak Ren „wita się" z członkami załogi promu, który otworzył do nich ogień. Zansatsu i Phasma stanęli za nim.

\- Spuszczanie go tu ze smyczy to dobry pomysł?

\- Daj spokój Phas. Świetnie się bawią.

\- Nie każdy lubi mieć połamane kości, Najwyższy Przywódco.

\- Jak się nie ma co się lubi... - Zan pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- I wszystko jasne... - szepnął do Phasmy. Kobieta zaśmiała się rozbawiona. Umilkli, kiedy Hux spiorunował ich wzrokiem i ruszył w stronę budynku. Ren dołączył do nich po chwili.

\- Załoga pana Senatora przesyła najszczersze przeprosiny za tą niefortunną pomyłkę.

\- Miło z ich strony.

\- Czy nie będziemy mieli problemów przez pobicie załogi jednego z senatorów.?

\- Ależ Phas. Ren nie chciał ich połamać, to była niefortunna pomyłka...

\- Pomylił ich z czym? Workiem treningowym?

\- Na przykład...

***************

Zajęli swoje miejsca. Kylo zdjął maskę przyglądając się Sali.

\- Robi wrażenie... - mruknął niechętnie. Hux spojrzał na salę.

\- Nie większe niż Gwiezdny Niszczyciel... Szczerze mówiąc nawet ty robisz większe wrażenie niż to. – Ren uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego. – Tak to był komplement. Zwyczajowo ty też powinieneś powiedzieć teraz coś miłego.

\- Nadal chce cię zabić.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nic się nie zmieniło. – zaśmiał się cicho. – Musimy później porozmawiać.

\- O czym?

\- Na Exegolu, przewodnikiem był mój ojciec... Powiedział coś co mnie zastanowiło.

\- Co?

\- Że małżeństwa polityczne to doskonałe rozwiązanie strategiczne– wstał, bo zaczęło się zgromadzenie. Ren otworzył szeroko oczy podrywając się.

\- Co?! – Hux wbił mu łokieć pod żebra.

\- Stój i wyglądaj groźnie. – powiedział cicho. – porozmawiamy później. – poprawił mundur. Ren miał tyle rozumu, żeby nie rzucać się na niego na środku Senatu. Właśnie dlatego Hux wybrał to miejsce. Chciał zminimalizować ryzyko połamanych kości. Przez resztę posiedzenia rycerz piorunował go wzrokiem, Hux starał się natomiast skupić na przemowach senatorów, którzy wyrażali swoje „głębokie zaniepokojenia obecną sytuacją i uzasadnioną niechęć do organizacji takiej jak Najwyższy Porządek". Zapisywał sobie na tablecie ich imiona i nazwiska.

\- Czy ty robisz tabelę, Hux? - Ren zajrzał mu przez ramię niedowierzając.

\- Tak. To się nazywa podział zadań. Pierwsza kolumna – Przekupić. Tym zajmuje się ja i Zolan. Druga – Zastraszyć. To zadanie idealne dla ciebie i twoich rycerzy. Możesz zacząć już dziś jest jeden haczyk? Nie możesz ich dotykać.

\- Nie śmiałbym... - Hux spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Nie pozwolę żebyś był zazdrosny. – zmrużył oczy rozbawiony i uśmiechnął się. Rudowłosy poprawił się na krześle, unosząc kołnierz i wlepiając wzrok w tablet.

\- Dobrze wiesz co miałem na myśli... - mruknął cicho wpisując dalej imiona. Ren zaśmiał się z satysfakcją, ciągnąc go w tył w zaciemnione miejsce i wpił się w jego usta. Hux upuścił tablet zaskoczony.

\- Myślisz, że możesz rządzić mną jak ci się podoba, Hux? – Ren przyparł go do ściany. – Może i cię nie zabije, ale jest tyle innych rzeczy, które mógłbym zrobić. Twoja przewaga jest chwilowa. Dlatego dobrze radzę... Nie przeginaj. – rudowłosy oparł głowę o ścianę przyglądając się mu.

\- Myślę, że mogę. – powiedział czując ucisk na gardle. – Nie ustaliliśmy już, że za bardzo mi się podoba duszenie żebyś mógł mnie nim straszyć. – wycharczał.

\- Jeśli czegoś chcesz... Musisz poprosić... - Hux szarpnął się mocno i zamienił ich miejscami. Puścił go szybko i odsunął się.

\- Już mówiłem. Porozmawiamy później.

*******

Hux zdejmował rękawiczki w pokoju. Zgromadzenie nie potoczyło się tak jak to sobie wymarzył, ale nie było najgorzej. Po przywołaniu do porządku paru senatorów będzie dobrze. Przejrzał się i poprawił włosy. Ren wszedł do środka.

\- Jak straszenie senatorów?

\- Dość łatwe. O czym chcesz rozmawiać Hux?

\- Chce ustalić szczegóły...

\- Szczegóły czego? – Hux usiadł nalewając sobie kawy.

\- Małżeństwa.

\- Chyba nie dosłyszałem... - Ren usiadł naprzeciwko nie spuszczając go z oczu. – małżeństwo? – Hux skinął głową. – Chcesz się ożenić?

\- Wyjść za mąż. Konkretniej. Za ciebie.

\- Po co?

\- Małżeństwa polityczne mają wiele zalet. Ocieplenie wizerunku, wzmocnienie pozycji, demonstracja siły...

\- Skąd pomysł, że się zgodzę na coś tak absurdalnego?...

\- Z ciekawości. Zresztą mam prezent. – dopił kawę przyglądając się mu.

\- Prezent? – rudowłosy zdjął marynarkę i opadł na kolana. Podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Wyjdź za mnie. Proszę.


	18. Czujność

Hux przyglądał się jak Ren odpala miecz i przysuwa go do jego szyi. Poczuł ciepło klingi na policzku.  
-Chyba musisz powtórzyć.  
\- Słuch ci szwankuje?  
\- Widocznie tak. - Hux odsunął się od miecza, kiedy Ren go zbliżył.   
-Chce wziąć z tobą ślub z powodów politycznych.  
-politycznych...-powtórzył brunet obracając miecz.  
\- mózg ci się zaciął?... - Hux odskoczył, kiedy ostrze zatopiło się w ramie łóżka.  
-Lepiej. Uciekaj. Hux. - warknął.  
-Nie ma powodów do nerwów...   
\- Lepiej. Uciekaj.   
-Nie będę przed tobą uciekał po budynkach senatu opanuj się Ren. - warknął rudowłosy. - Czy chodź raz dla odmiany mógłbyś zachowywa.... Niech cię cholera - wydusił próbując złapać powietrze - natychmiast... Mm... - reszta jego słów przemieniła się w niezrozumiałe charczenie, a zestaw przekleństw dotyczących Rena, które sobie przygotował wypowiedział jedynie w myśli, dopóki nie zemdlał. Obudził się na łóżku. Wziął parę głębszych oddechów i dopiero otworzył oczy. Kiedy usiadł zemdliło go i zakręciło mu się głowie. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ścianę na za łóżkiem. Ren siedział przy stoliku przyglądając się Huxowi. Rudowłosy przetarł ostrożnie szyję i spojrzał na niego...   
\- Ciesz się, że masz całe kości - wysyczał Ren. Widać było, że był gotów powtórzyć wszystko co dziś zrobił i wiele więcej. W takim wypadku Hux zwykle zszedłby mu z drogi i poczekał aż się uspokoi, ale na razie nie było jak.   
\- a teraz Hux. Bardzo dokładnie wytłumaczysz mi czemu mielibyśmy wziąć ślub. Co wymyśliłeś ty mały szczurze?...   
\- Uważaj na słowa, Ren. - umilkł znów czując uścisk na gardle nie powodujący nic prócz bólu i paniki. Nie posunie się do morderstwa nie jest w stanie mnie zabić. Powtórzył sobie to zdanie trzy razy zanim zdecydował się znów odezwać. - Żeby przejąć władze musimy być zgodni. Rozdarcie to słabość Ren. Czy ty naprawdę tego nie widzisz? Twoi rycerze i moi podwładni zakładają się który z nas dziś przegra bójkę.   
\- "Bójkę". Ależ ty jesteś pruderyjny Hux. Aż nie do zniesienia. I co z tego? Zabroń im to przekonasz się co będzie.   
\- Dowódcy mają budzić szacunek, niepewność, obawę, a nie ochotę założenia się który którego będzie akurat... - urwał.   
-Szczęście, że w łóżku się tak nie zacinasz. - Hux zgromił go wzrokiem. - dobrze. Przypuśćmy, że rozumiem i się zgadzam. W czym pomoże nam nasze małżeństwo?   
\- Musimy być zgodni, a przynajmniej nie kłócić się przy podwładnych ani nie rzucać się na siebie. Musimy być równi Ren, bo jeśli nie będziemy współpracować to ta galaktyka będzie za mała na nas dwóch...   
\- U Chissów ci się podobało. Może znajdziesz tam sobie miejsce.   
\- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy to co potrafisz najlepiej to walczyć...   
-doprawdy? A sądziłem, że...   
\- Starczy aluzji na dziś. - warknął. - Daleko ci do polityka. A rządzenia galaktyką wymaga nie tylko wymachiwania mieczem. Potrzebujesz mnie. - Ren podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku unosząc jego podbródek.   
\- Jak na razie... Tylko mnie obrażasz. Może i cię nie zabije, ale jest tyle rzeczy, które mógłbym zrobić więc przestań kręcić.   
\- Daj mi skończyć. Potrzebujesz mnie, a ja potrzebuję ciebie. Bo utrzymanie porządku wymaga siły i potęgi. A ja jak oboje doskonale wiemy jestem słaby... Małżeństwo byłoby pokazem siły i jedności.   
\- i umową.   
\- Nareszcie zaskoczyło?   
\- Hux.   
\- Umową. Jej treść należałoby jeszcze dopracować, jeśli podasz mi tablet to... - Ren przyglądał się.   
\- Nawet już ją spisałeś?...   
\- Być może.   
\- Ty i te twoje pierdolone tabelki z nimi się żeń.   
\- Już brzmisz jak zazdrosny zraniony małżonek. Jeszcze trochę poćwiczysz i... Kurwa mać Ren! Zwariowałeś? - złapał się za nos po tym jak rycerz uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Kylo zaśmiał się.   
\- Nie myśl sobie ze będzie tak łatwo Hux. W porządku. Ładnie poprosiłeś, nawet szczególnie się nie wyrywałeś. Powiedzmy, że zgodzę się na ten twój godny pożałowania plan - wstał podając mu rękę. Hux pozbierał się z ziemi klnąc. - Ale skoro już będę twoim mężem. To mam pełne prawo wpychać się w twoje życie, być zazdrosnym i ignorować Twoje protesty.  
\- masz dziwne pojęcie o małżeństwie Ren, ale proszę bardzo. Robisz to wszystko od kiedy się poznaliśmy jakoś to zniosę.  
-Słucham? Nigdy nie byłem o ciebie...  
\- co najmniej 16 razy próbowałem zabić Mitake, jakieś 4 Phasme, pozbyłeś się mojego kota i notorycznie psujesz mi sprzęt. Teraz wiem, dlaczego. Uznałeś tabelki za godnego uwagi konkurenta, którego musisz wyeliminować. Może i słusznie to poziom idealnie ci odpowiadający. Jestem przyzwyczajony ze jesteś zazdrosnym, kapryśnym, egoistycznym, nie panującym nad sobą, nie liczącym się z niczym, zakompleksionym...  
\- Masz problem ze skończeniem Hux? - wysyczał Ren trzymając miecz parę centymetrów od jego szyi. - to może sprawdzimy jak poważnie można kogoś poparzyć mieczem? A może od razu coś lepszego?  
\- Chyba sam widzisz o czym mówię... - powiedział. Ren wstał wściekły. Włączył po chwili miecz siadając.  
-Powiem co to tylko raz Hux. A jak jeszcze raz wypomnisz mi takie rzeczy zacznę odcinać ci najmniej potrzebne kończyny. Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak. Pod warunkiem, że palce policzysz jako oddzielne kończymy i od nich zaczniesz.  
\- Nie.  
\- Dłonie...? Ren cokolwiek mi odetniesz i tak zastąpię mechaniczną protezą. Dłonie są mniej kosztowne niż całą ręka.  
Kylo patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Oczywiście Hux. Dłonie się nadadzą. - zadrwił.  
-Świetnie. Więc mów co miałeś mówić. - Ren obserwował go jeszcze przez chwilę potem pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.  
\- Nie masz prawa wypowiadać się o czymś czego jesteś w stanie zrozumieć Hux.   
\- Jeśli znów zaczniesz mówić o mocy...  
\- Lekceważysz to, bo nie pojmujesz...   
\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Doceniam i szanuje twoje umiejętności. - Ren uniósł brew - i poczułem czym jest moc na własnej skórze... Twoja krajoznawcza wycieczka na Exegol będzie mi się śnić po nocach do końca życia. Jednak nie zaprzeczysz, że Twoje wybuchy nikomu nie ułatwiają pracy ani tobie, ani mnie, ani innym... Masz niszczyć wrogów, nie panele kontrolne, nie swoich własnych ludzi. A przynajmniej nie notorycznie wystarczy raz na jakiś czas... - Ren wstał i przespacerował się po jego tablet. Podał mu go i usiadł.   
-Chce najpierw poznać warunki... - Hux skinął głową i odpalił odpowiedni dokument. Dyskutowanie umowy małżeńskiej z Renem było trudne i frustrujące. Zrobili przerwę po 15 minutach.   
\- Co zrobisz z Senatem?...   
\- Jeśli moje plany się powiodą nie będę musiał nic robić... Sami się poddadzą. Mając, że sobą Chissów, arkanijczyków, który poświadczą, że nie mordujemy ich na ulicach, trochę pieniędzy i floty... Senat nie będzie stanowił wielkiego problemu. Ich umowy, ustawy, dekrety. To nie będzie mieć znaczenia. Ja będę Senatem. - Ren przewrócił oczami.   
\- My, Hux. My będziemy. - Armitage przyglądał się mu i skinął powoli głową.   
\- Tak. My będziemy.

*******

\- Pamiętaj, Armitage. – Brendol kompletnie pijany patrzył na Huxa, był to jeden z niewielu momentów, w których zwracał się do niego po imieniu. – Każdy absolutnie, każdy jest twoim wrogiem. Nie trać czujności. Pierwszym krokiem do pokonania wroga jest zdobycie jego zaufania. Rozumiesz? – chłopak skinął głową. – Kiedy już ci zaufa o wiele łatwiej jest go pokonać. Będzie bezbronny, nie będzie spodziewał się ataku.

\- A jeśli mimo wszystko wróg nie straci czujności? Jeśli będzie postępował jak ja? – Brendol zaśmiał się.

\- Nie ma w galaktyce wielu takich ludzi. Wątpliwe, że na jakiegoś trafisz. Zresztą... Każdy w końcu traci czujność, ale tobie nie wolno. Nigdy. Tacy jak ty kończą w rynsztoku, ale matka wierzy, że będą z ciebie ludzie. Udawaj, kłam, zabijaj. Rób to co będzie konieczne, ale nigdy nie trać czujności. Nóż w plecy najczęściej wbijają przyjaciele. Zadbaj o to żebyś to ty trzymał nóż. – Armitage przyglądał się mu uważnie i skinął głową. Brendol nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo jego słowa wpłyną na Huxa. Doprowadziło to nie tylko do tego, że rudowłosy znalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo determinacji, aby go zabić, ale również do tego, że Armitage od tej pory zawsze był tym, który trzymał nóż. Nie było wyjątków.


	19. Czerwone serwetki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę zapomniałam o regularnej publikacji tutaj na ao3, przepraszam ;)  
> Nie ukrywam też, że opowiadanie dobiega powoli do końca będę już starała się publikować w miarę regularnie, ale od wtorku zaczynam zajęcia na uczelni i nie wiem jak się wyrobię z czasem.

Hux miał wiele planów i każdy z nich wymagał czasu. Część z nich po powrocie zrzucił na Solana. Okazał się dobrym dyplomatom. Dzięki niemu Hux miał po swojej stronie już dwie planety z pokaźnymi zasobami. Był w trakcie przygotowywania strategii z jednym z przywódców Chissów, jednocześnie organizując ślub. Ta uroczystość przysparzała mu chyba najwięcej problemów.

\- Nie Mitaka nie będę wybierał koloru serwetek każ to komuś zrobić. 

\- Ale Najwyższy Przywódco... 

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, tylko jedno, a wylecisz przez okno. - porucznik wywrócił oczami dyskretnie i spojrzał na swój tablet. 

\- Sir... 

\- Mówiłem coś. 

\- Sir. Wiadomość od Solana. Zestrzeliliśmy prom Lei Organy. -Hux podniósł głowę przyglądając się mu wstał po chwili szybko sięgając po marynarkę od munduru. 

\- Daj im do zrozumienia, że to dezerterzy i potępiamy ten niegodny czyn. 

\- Tak, sir. 

\- Prywatnymi kanałami wyślij rozkazy. Flota ma być w gotowości nie będzie lepszego momentu. 

\- Tak, Sir. - Hux wyszedł, wrócił po chwili. 

\- Mitaka. Serwetki. Czerwone. 

\- Tak, sir!... - Hux wymaszerował z pokoju w poszukiwaniu Rena. 

\- Gdzie jesteś, jak cię potrzeba. - warknął do siebie. 

\- Zawsze za tobą, Hux. - Rudowłosy podskoczył. 

\- Niech cię cholera. Miałeś tego nie robić. 

\- Zdaje się, że mamy pilniejsze sprawy... Co zamierzasz? Chcesz zaatakować Senat?... 

\- Chce skorzystać z okazji. Chissowie będą tu w przeciągu paru godzin. Zgodzili się użyczyć części floty. Poderwij rycerzy i lećcie przodem. Za godzinę chce dostać pierwsze raporty o tym co się dzieje. - Ren zacisnął zęby. - Nie. Nie odzywaj się. To nie czas na twój przerost ambicji. 

\- Na mój przerost ambicji? - prychnął. - Ty chyba... 

\- Ren! Jak sam zauważyłeś mamy pilniejsze sprawy. Oszczędź mi swoich wywodów i zrób co trzeba. No chyba, że Kylo Rena łączy coś z tą martwą kobietą. Wtedy przepraszam może masz ochotę iść na jej pogrzeb! - brunet zacisnął usta. 

\- Odezwę się na godzinę. - warknął cicho i odszedł. Hux odetchnął i wyjął tablet kierując się na prom. 

********

Mając za sobą strategiczny geniusz Chissów rozbicie rozchwianego i niepewnego sojuszu planet było podejrzanie proste. Żaden przywódca nie chciał narażać swoich ludzi dla konstruktu, którym był nowy senat. Część widząc flotę Chissów szybko zarządzili odwrót. Hux siedział w nieco zrujnowanej sali obrad. Jeden z czerwonookich dowódców był z nim na planecie. 

\- Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować.... - Hux skinął głową. -połączyłbym ślub z koronacją. 

\- Z koronacją? 

\- Oczywiście zaprowadzenie porządku i jedności potrwa jeszcze parę, paręnaście lat. Jednakże nie zamierzasz dzielić się władzą. W takim wypadku sensowne byłoby przyjęcie odpowiedniego tytułu. Chociażby... Imperatora lub czegoś równie wymownego. Co do Kylo Rena... 

\- Trzeba się go pozbyć. 

\- Owszem. Ktoś taki jedynie zagroziłby twojej pozycji. Usunięcie go w odpowiednim czasie jest jedynym rozwiązaniem. 

\- Wezmę pod uwagę te sugestie. 

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że masz do niego sentyment, który przeszkadza ci w decyzji. 

\- Na razie nie stanowi bezpośredniego zagrożenia. - wstał. 

\- Zamierzasz czekać do momentu aż zacznie je stanowić? Wtedy może być za późno. Liczysz, że on nie zdecyduje się na morderstwo, ale co, jeśli będzie inaczej. 

\- Wtedy zadam cios pierwszy. - powiedział wymijając Chissa i skierował się do swojego promu. Zostawił na planecie parę oddziałów. Resztę rozesłał razem z sojusznikami, żeby pilnowały spokoju. Sam zamierzał wrócić na Arkanis. Czekał tam na niego mały prezent. Coś co pozwoliło mu zdobyć jeszcze odrobinę przewagi nad Renem. Kiedy zszedł na lądowisko zobaczył jak jego ludzie wloką po nim Damerona. Ren stał niedaleko z ręką zaciśniętą na mieczu. Hux wiedział, że to jedna z tych sytuacji w których ostrożnie musi dobierać słowa. Stanął obok zachowując jednak bezpieczny odstęp, mniej więcej na odległość miecza świetlnego. 

-Czy... Ben Solo znał Damerona? - Ren zacisnął ręce na mieczu i opuścił go powoli. -Znał. Dameron uczył go latać na ścigaczach. - Armitage pokiwał głową powoli. Bardzo dobrze się składa.

********* 

Hux wszedł powoli do części więziennej i stanął nad Dameronem w celi. Pilot wypluł krew próbując podnieść się z kolan.

-No dalej... Zabij mnie Imperatorze- wypluł.

\- Miło, że wiesz jak się do mnie zwracać. - Hux nie zdecydował jeszcze czy koronacja nie będzie zbyt... dramatycznym widowiskiem, ale nie omieszkał dać wszystkim do zrozumienia kim jest i jak należy się teraz do niego odnosić- Podnieście go i za mną. - rzucił do dwóch towarzyszących mu żołnierzy. Wywlekli go na zewnątrz na płytę lądowiska i weszli do hangaru.

\- Po co mnie tu przywlokłeś?

\- To nowy model TIE... Nie ma pilota oblatywacza, a przydałby się. - Damerona spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Szarpnął się. Hux pokazał żołnierzom, żeby go puścili. Poe podszedł TIEa oglądając go. Hux odesłał resztę ludzi. Sięgnął po blaster chowając go za plecami. Damerona obrócił się.

\- Nie... Nie będę wam pomagał.

\- Nie ma już Ruchu Oporu. Nie ma już senatu. Jestem Ja. I daje ci możliwość.

\- Czemu? 

Hux wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedzmy, że to kaprys.

\- Tacy jak ty nie mają kaprysów.

\- Nie.? Więc być może to nie mój kaprys. - Poe obrócił się patrząc na statek.

\- Jaką mam pewność, że kiedy polecę to nie wybuchnie?...

\- Nie masz... To prototyp wszystko może się stać. Ale ty podobno lubisz ryzyko. A dla pilota nie ma lepszej śmierci niż w locie, prawda?...- Poe przyglądał się maszynie.

\- Polecę... Teraz.

\- Gdyby przyszło ci na myśl polecieć dalej... Niszczyciele wiszą na planetą. A w razie czego systemy samozniszczenia załatwią to za nas. - Pilot skinął głową. I wziął do środka. Odpalił TIEa i wzbił się.

\- Imperatorze... Wykryliśmy prototyp nowego TIE. Ktoś go poderwał.

\- Na mój rozkaz. Jest w nim pilot, któremu kazałem go sprawdzić. Jednak, gdyby próbował za bardzo się oddalić zestrzelić bez ostrzenia

-Tak jest. 

**********

Poe posadził TIE na płycie. Kiedy w niego wsiadał był pewien, że to jego ostatni lot, że to jakiś. pokręcony sposób, żeby się go pozbyć. Na płycie czekał na niego jakiś oficer.

\- Porucznik Mitaka. Mam Pana odprowadzić do pokoju, a później do Imperatora. Oczekuje raportu dotyczącego działania prototypu. - Poe być może by się opierał, ale był w za dużym szoku. W pokoju znalazł mundur, nie miał oznaczeń stopnia. Wahał się, ale było to lepsze niż podarty zakrwawiony strój. Umył się i przebrał. Wrócił do Mitaki i poszedł za nim. Hux był w kajucie z Renem i Phasmą.

\- No proszę. Dameron. Jednak nic nie wybuchło?...-wskazał mu krzesełko. Mitaka też usiadł.

-Nie. Wszystko działa... Jest... - westchnął - niema dorównuje x-wingom.

-Niemal? - prychnął rudowłosy - Jest lepszy. - upił łyk szampana. - napijesz się?

-Nie... To było by jak... Świętowanie urodzin na pogrzebie.

-Może to i trafne. Kiedy przyjdzie nowa partia datapadów dostaniesz swój. Chcę wtedy dostać raport dotyczący TIEa. Zostanie do ciebie przydzielony. Pokiwał głową. - Na razie możesz odejść, wy też. - spojrzał na Phasme i Mitake. Ren wstał pochodząc do okna, kiedy drzwi się zasnęły spojrzał na Huxa otwierając usta.

\- Nie poniżaj się. Zrobiłem to, bo potrzebuje pilotów...- Brunet westchnął tylko siadając na kanapie obok niego.

\- Kiedyś bym cię za to zabił... - Hux odchylił głowę i uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Ren nie był tak niebezpieczny jak wydawało się Chissom wystarczyło go dobrze nastroić, a umiał być całkiem potulny. Na przykład dać mu uratowanego szczeniaka, z którym mógłby się bawić. 

-A dziś chciałeś mi podziękować... 

\- A dziś Hux, ostrzegę cię tylko. Nie próbuj więcej takich rzeczy. Rozumiemy się? - warknął mu do ucha. Hux wzdrygnął się wstając. 

\- Przez moment... 

\- Ale tylko przez moment. - Ren wstał stając przed nim. - I jeszcze jedno. Dopóki żyje. Żadnych. Czerwonych. Serwetek.


	20. Cisza przed burzą

Hux przymknął oczy wyłączając tablet. Po chwili spojrzał na stojącego przed biurkiem Mitakę.

\- To już ostatnia sprawa. - rudowłosy posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Siadaj, Mitaka.

\- Postoje Imperatorze, zaraz muszę.

\- Dopheld. Siadaj. - warknął Hux głosem, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Brunet usiał zdzwiony. Armitege westchnął. - Zajmij się tym ślubem. W całości, mam nawał pracy i jeszcze Rena. Nie możesz zawracać mi głowy kolorem kokardek czy czymkolwiek. - Mitaka spojrzał na niego urażony.

\- A moje obowiązki? Jestem pańskim adiutantem, jeśli całkiem zajmę się uroczystością to...

\- Kapitanowi nie wypada być adiutantem. - Mitka wyprostował się patrząc na niego zdziwiony. Hux nie zwykł mylić się co do stopnia.

\- Jestem porucznikiem. - rudowłosy podał mu bez słowa tablet. Mitka spojrzał na ekran.

\- Gratuluje awansu, Kapitanie Mitaka.

\- Ja... Dziękuję, Sir! Dopilnuje, żeby wszystko było perfekcyjnie! - z takim postanowieniem wymaszerował z kwater Huxa. Armitage wyciągnął się na krześle. Ren staną w drzwiach do gabinetu i oparł się o framugę. 

\- Hux, Hux... Masz wyjątkową umiejętność pozbywania się ludzi.

\- Nie pozbyłem się go. Awans był w pełni zasłużony. Polubiłem go... Jest kompetentny.

\- A mimo to wypuściłeś go z rąk. - Hux otworzył oczy i wywrócił nimi patrząc na Rena.

\- Załóż coś. Idziemy odwiedzić kadetów... Potrzebuję nowego adiutanta.

\- Zabierasz mnie, bo boisz się swoich starych znajomych, których obsadziłeś tam z instruktorów? - stanął za nim. - Hux...

\- Zamknij się. Po prostu wyglądaj groźnie i się nie odzywaj. Jasne?

**********

Huxowi zrobiło się gorzej od razu, kiedy weszli do części przeznaczonej do szkolenia kadetów. Wspomnienia uderzyły w niego niespodziewanie. Czuł się jakby dostał po twarzy. 

\- Nie przewróć się, Hux. Chyba nie chcesz paść na twarz przed swoimi generałami.

\- W razie czego... - wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- W razie czego będę cię łapać. - Hux zacisnął zęby.

\- Bawi cię to.

\- Owszem. Generale! Imperator chciałby poznać najlepszych kadetów. - powiedział Ren, kiedy dotarli do jednej z sal. Generał obrzucił ich krytycznych spojrzeniem. Hux wiedział, że wśród starych przyjaciół swojego ojca nie ma co liczyć na szacunek. Szczególnie po tym jak pijany zabił im towarzysza. Nie wiedział jak teraz wygląda, ale z pewnością niezbyt imponująco ani niezbyt groźnie. Cóż, Ren musiał wystarczyć.

\- Oczywiście. - satysfakcja w oczach Generała podpowiadała Huxowi, że wygląda raczej żałośnie. Wyprostował się i zacisnął usta. Poszli za nim do sali. Ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej zaczął narastać. Nie. Teraz. Zacisnął ręce. Ren szybko zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Generał zaczął przedstawiać im kadetów. Staną bliżej za rudowłosym łapiąc go dyskretnie za pasek od munduru. Usłyszał ciężki, świszczący oddech Huxa. Przerwał po chwili Generałowi.

\- Wrócimy do tego. Muszę coś pilnie omówić z Imperatorem.

\- Naturalnie. - Renowi udało się pokierować Hux na zewnątrz. Kiedy wyszli z budynku rudowłosy nie mógł już złapać oddechu.

\- Hux...

\- Zaraz... Przejdzie - wydusił ledwo. Po paru minutach faktycznie było lepiej. Rudowłosy otarł łzy, które napłynęły mu do oczu i wstał chwiejnie.

\- Co to było?

\- Nie twoja sprawa. - syknął. Poczuł rękę Rena na karku spojrzał na niego wściekle i zamarł zdziwiony. Czy dostrzegł w jego oczach troskę? - Lekki atak astmy. Dawno się nie zdarzały. - poprawił mundur i odchrząknął. - Wracam do kwater. Każ przysłać do mnie tych dwóch kadetów. Pierwszych od prawej. - odszedł szybko. Doprowadził się do porządku i opadł na fotel w salonie. Pierwszy przyszedł Ren. Hux westchnął zirytowany.

\- Już ci lepiej czy potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej, Imperatorze. - Ren nachylił się nad nim. Hux skrzywił się.

\- Jeśli się nie odsuniesz sam będziesz jej potrzebował. - Kylo usiadł na nim rozbawiony.

\- Zdaje się, że nic ci nie jest.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o spoufalaniu się w godzinach pracy.

\- Owszem, powiedziałeś swoje i poszliśmy do łóżka. Chcesz to powtórzyć? - usłyszeli sygnał ze strony drzwi.

\- To kadeci. - Hux odsunął go od siebie wymownie.

\- No i? Wejść! - pocałował go przerywając dopiero w momencie, w którym był pewien, że nowoprzybyli to zobaczyli. Podniósł się i stanął z boku. Hux wstał.

\- Imperatorze, meldujemy się na rozkaz.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Szukam adiutanta. - usiadł za biurkiem. - Jeden z was nim zostanie. Za godzinę widzę was na lądowisku. Polecicie ze mną na Finalizera i przejdziecie symulacje ataku.

\- Będziemy... dowodzić Niszczycielem?

\- Tak. Podczas symulacji. Ten, który według mnie poradzi sobie lepiej otrzyma stopień podporucznika i zostanie moim adiutantem. Czy ro zrozumiałe?...

\- Tak jest, Sir!

\- Świetnie możecie odejść. - kadeci wymaszerowali z pomieszczenia. Hux poczuł ręce Rena na szyi. - Ren?... - wciągnął szybko powietrze, kiedy Kylo zacisnął mocniej rękę. - co ty wyprawiasz...? - warknął.

\- Zastanawiam się czy nie skręcić ci karku. - Hux szarpnął się, ale Ren przytrzymał go na fotelu. - Nie uciekaj, Hux. - rozluźnił trochę uścisk na szyi. Rudowłosy wziął oddech.

\- Masz mnie natychmiast puścić.

\- Podaj mi jeden powód, dla którego miałbym cię nie zabijać. - stanął przed nim i uniósł mocno jego podbródek. - Jesteś słaby. - Rudowłosy zacisnął mocno zęby.

\- Nie jestem słaby. - wysyczał.

\- Czyżby?...

\- Gdybym był nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Już dawno bym zdechł, Ren. Już dawno. Tymczasem to ciebie ciągle trzeba ratować! To ty wiecznie zabijasz naszych własnych ludzi! To ty niszczysz sprzęt i ...

\- I to ja wyciągam cię z sali żebyś nie padł na twarz przed swoim startym wrogiem. To ja daję się traktować jak twój...

\- Utrzymanek to słowo, którego szukasz Lordzie Ren. - Hux nie mógł powstrzymać bezczelnego uśmiechu.

\- Właśnie. - Ren oparł się o fotel i przycisnął mu rękę do krtani. - Doceń to Imperatorze. - warknął mu do ucha - Inaczej może być z tobą źle. 

Parę godzin później Hux leżał na łóżku przyglądając się śpiącemu Renowi. Czy mógłby go teraz zabić? Nie miał pewności. Rycerz mógłby się obudzić. Mógłby coś wyczuć. Czy powinien go teraz zabić? Nie ulegało to żadnym wątpliwością. Czy chciał go teraz zabić? Chciałby powiedzieć, że tak, ale nie byłaby to prawda. Oparł głowę o ramię Kylo przymykając oczy. Następnego dnia czekała go przymiarka ślubnego stroju. Patrzył na swój hologram. Na Arkanis ceremonie ślubne były bardzo poważanymi uroczystościami. Gdyby nie to Hux bez wahania wybrałby swój galowy mundur. Jednak postanowił iść na kompromis wplatając w krój munduru elementy tradycyjnego stroju. Był zadowolony z efektu.

\- Jak wygląda strój, Rena?... - Mitaka wyświetlił mu drugi hologram. Hux skrzywił się. - Czerwony?

\- Lord Ren nalegał.

\- Oczywiście...

\- Prezentują się imponująco. - Zolan stanął za nim - Podjąłeś już decyzje co do ewentualnej koronacji?...

\- Nie. Kiedy zdecyduje otrzymasz wszystkie szczegóły. Nie chce łączyć jej ze ślubem. - usiadł zakładając nogę na nogę. - Zmień kolor obić na złoty. - Spędził tam dobre dwie godziny.

Parę dni później rudowłosy stał w sali Solarnej patrząc na Rena przed sobą. Zolan spojrzał na nich.

\- Imperatorze. Możemy zaczynać? - Hux skinął głową.

\- Tak. Zaczynajmy. - Podniósł głowę. Zwyczajem na Arkanis było pobieranie się kiedy słońce lub księżyc były w zenicie. Światło zalewało wtedy salę przez otwór w dachu. Nie budowano już w tych czasach takich konstrukcji. Jakkolwiek Hux próbował zdystansować się do wszystkiego sceneria była oszałamiająca. Wziął oddech i wypuścił powoli powietrze. - Postarałeś się Mitaka. - powiedział do siebie. Zorientował się, że Zolan mówi coś do niego. Zreflektował się kładąc rękę na ręce Rena. Zolan owiną je złotą szarfą. 

\- Dość ciasno. 

\- Będziemy ją nosić przez resztę Ceremonii, nie może spaść. 

\- Co?.... 

\- Przysłałem ci szczegóły. - Zolan odchrząknął patrząc na nich wymownie. 

-Mogę kontynuować? 

\- Tak. - powiedzieli jednocześnie i spojrzeli na siebie wściekle. Zolan westchnął. To będzie najtrudniejsza ceremonia jaką przyszło mu prowadzić.


	21. Wobec Galaktyki

\- Ta szarfa to symbol przymierza, oddania i wierności. Jej zadaniem jest łączenie, a wy musicie strzec, aby nigdy nie została rozerwana. To viola - wziął do ręki kwiat. - Na Arkanis nazywamy go królewskim kwiatem. Symbolizuje władze i potęgę, które podobnie jak małżeństwo wiążą się z bezgraniczną odpowiedzialnością i wielką odwagą. - wziął do drugiej ręki wstęgę. - To symbol poddaństwa i uległości. - Umieścił kwiat pod wstążką i zawiązał na szafie. - Niech wszystko razem stanie się symbolem waszej jedności. Od dzisiejszej nocy aż po kres waszych dni tym właśnie będziecie, a między wami powinna panować równowaga i harmonia.

Hux usłyszał ciche prychnięcie Kylo i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Jakiś problem? Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś chodzącą harmonią. - szepnął mu do ucha. Ren zaśmiał się.

\- Nie prowokuj mnie. Chyba, że chcesz, żeby zdarł z ciebie ubrania na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. - Zolan westchnął cicho.

\- Proszę. Oszczędźcie moje uszy i zamknijcie się, to Ceremonia Ślubna. Wymaga chociaż odrobiny powagi. - warknął cicho.  
\- Uważaj Zolan. Gdybym wiedział, że wyjedziesz z poddaństwem i harmonią. Postarałbym się, żeby znaleźć kogoś na Twoje miejsce.   
\- Arkanijczycy i zgromadzeni goście. Wszystkich was biorę na świadków przysięgi, która zostanie zaraz wypowiedziana. Wobec potęgi Księżyca, który wytrwale goni Słońce po nieboskłonie, wobec gwiazd i wobec galaktyki, wypowiedzcie przysięgi.   
\- Jakie przysięgi?   
\- Wiedziałbyś gdybyś przeczytał scenariusz... Wobec potęgi Księżyca i gwiazd, wobec nieustającego deszczu i słonecznych dni. Wobec Galaktyki przysięgam, że od tej nocy aż po kres moich dni - spojrzał na bruneta - nie spróbuję cię zabić ani ci zaszkodzić, bo z jakichś idiotycznych powodów głęboko wierzę, że najwięcej uda nam się osiągnąć w jedności. - przysięgę arkanijskim zwyczajem Hux wypowiadał do Kylo i jedynym oprócz nich, który był w stanie ją usłyszeć był Zolan. Rudowłosy przyglądał się teraz badawczo rycerzowi. Dobrze pamiętał jego obietnice z Exegolu. Niespodziewana szczerość była czymś co przypiera ludzi do ściany o wiele lepiej niż manipulacja. Cała przysięga Huxa była szczera jego kariera, jego przyszłość, a być może jego życie zależało teraz od paru zdań, które postanowi wypowiedzieć Ren. I Armitage musiał przyznać, że było w tej wizji coś niezwykle pociągającego.   
-Wobec Mocy - rudowłosy poczuł dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Moc. Przysięga wobec Galaktyki wydawała się imponująca, ale nie do porównania z Mocą. Czy przysięganie na nią było bezpieczne? Po wizycie na Exegolu Hux z rezerwą odnosił się do wszystkiego co miało z nią związek. - Wobec Mocy przysięgam, że od tej nocy aż po kres moich dni, jesteś przy mnie bezpieczny. Każdy kto będzie pragną ci zagrozić zmierzy się najpierw ze mną.   
\- Nigdy nie byłem na tak romantycznym politycznym ślubie.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a wobec galaktyki zostaniesz wgnieciony w dywan. - syknął Hux.   
\- A wobec Mocny przebity mieczem. - dokończył Kylo niemal usłużnie. Zolan uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.   
\- Niech Księżyc, gwiazdy, Galaktyka i Moc przyjmą wasze przysięgi, strzegą ich i zagwarantują wam powodzenie i bezpieczeństwo. Od dziś możecie nazwać się małżeństwem.   
Po krótkiej owacji Ceremonia została zakończona. Sala Solarna szybko przemieniła się w sale bankietową.   
\- Gratulacje. - Zolan stanął obok nich z kieliszkiem szampana. - To była udana uroczystość.   
\- Niewątpliwie.   
\- Jak długo musimy to nosić?...   
Zolan uśmiechał się rozbawiony   
\- Tradycja nakazuje przynajmniej cały bankiet. Co wytrwalszym udaje się to zachować nawet w łóżku...   
\- Na przyszłość powinniście pomyśleć o czymś bardziej praktycznym. Kajdanki na przykład.   
\- Lord Ren ma wybujałą wyobraźnię.   
\- Faktycznie. Ciężko to przeoczyć Imperatorze...   
\- Spodziewałem się... Czego innego niż bycia związanym z nim przez cały wieczór. Na przykład obrączek.   
\- Obrączki to zwyczaj Światów Jądra. Lordzie Ren związałeś się z nim nie tylko na wieczór, ale na całe życie... Może powinieneś zacząć się przyzwyczajać. Szarfa to dobry wstęp. Wybaczcie. - odszedł.   
\- Robi się bezczelny.   
Hux zaśmiał się cicho.   
\- Możesz go postraszyć, jeśli poprawi ci to humor - upił łyk szampana - ale jutro.   
-No proszę. Dziś nie wylewasz alkoholu do doniczek, Hux. - rudowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Mam wyjątkowo dobre samopoczucie. - Ren uniósł jego podbródek rozbawiony.   
\- Zauważyłem. Zabawne co strach robi z ludźmi. Kiedy już się go pozbędą są w stanie zapomnieć o wszystkim. Kompletnie stracić czujność, jednocześnie sądząc, że mają kontrolę.   
Hux znieruchomiał przyciągną Rena wolną rękę bliżej.   
\- Przestań pogrywać. - warknął - To już nie ma znaczenia. Nie psuj mi wieczoru. Rzeczy się zmieniły. Jesteś głupcem, jeśli sądzisz inaczej.   
\- Tak... Rzeczy się zmieniły. Mogę się na przykład chwalić, że Imperator jest moim mężem.   
\- Ha! Paradne, Ren. To ty jesteś mężem Imperatora. - dopił szampana odstawiając kieliszek. Sięgnął po trzeci. Ren zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.   
\- Kiedy tradycja nakazuje oddalić się nam od gości.? - zamruczał  
-Pieprzyć tradycje, Ren. Jestem Imperatorem Galaktyki. Tradycja to ja.   
\- Spiłeś się dwoma kieliszkami szampana? - Hux musiał ratować reputację. Jednym haustem wychylił kieliszek trzymany w ręku.   
\- Trzema. - Ren prychnął rozbawiony.   
\- Cóż... W takim razie muszę cię stąd zabrać i spełnić Twoje rozkazy.   
-Rozkazy?  
\- Imperator rozkazał mi pieprzyć tradycje... Skoro sam jest tradycją. - pokręcił głową zrezygnowany - cóż mi pozostaje... - Rudowłosy zaśmiał się opierając na nim.   
\- Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale jestem niesamowicie pijany i mam męża...   
\- Zaufaj mi. Twój mąż też nie wie jak to się stało...  
Hux nie kojarzył więcej. Co działo się dalej?... Zdaje się, że Ren faktycznie zabrał go z sali i wypełnił rozkazy swojego Imperatora. Ranek nie należał jednak do najprzyjemniejszych.   
\- Obrączek nie ma, ale zdaje się noc poślubną jest jak najbardziej znana, hm?  
Hux skrzywił się ziewając i kładąc głowę na poduszkę.  
\- Na Arkanis nikt nie ogranicza się tylko do nocy poślubnej, Ren.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć. - pocałował go w ramię. Hux jęknął.  
-Zostaw. Zaraz umrę... Nienawidzę alkoholu.  
\- Idź spać Armitage. - rudowłosy zamknął oczy. Kiedy obudził się po raz drugi nie czuł się wspaniale, ale lepiej. Wziął coś na głowę i usiadł przenosząc wzrok na śpiącego Rena. Szarfa leżała złożona na szafce nocnej. Okręcił się powoli na krześle i spojrzał przez okno. Deszcz spływał po szybie. Rudowłosy westchnął podpierając brodę rękami. Usłyszał sygnał od strony drzwi.   
-Wejść. - Jego nowy adiutant wszedł do środka ze śniadaniem.   
\- Dzień dobry, Imperatorze. Zolan kazał przekazać, że chciałby omówić szczegóły koronacji, kiedy tylko dojdziesz do siebie.   
Hux prychnął cicho sięgając po kawę.   
\- Przekaż mu, żeby przyszedł tutaj.

\- Tutaj? - adiutant spojrzał na Rena w łóżku. Hux uniósł brew śledząc jego spojrzenie.

\- Tak. Uważasz, że jest niezbyt wyjściowy? - Ren uniósł się zirytowany na łokciach.

\- Ja?...

\- Rozmawiamy o wystroju, Kylo. Leż dalej. Więc jak podporuczniku? - zerknął na niego nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Rena. Chłopak zawahał się patrząc na rycerza.

\- Cóż... prawdę mówiąc Imperatorze... Jest... Bardzo wyjściowy... - wydukał. Hux niemal wypluł kawę, a Ren zaniósł się śmiechem opadając na łóżko. Rudowłosy zacisnął usta.

\- Hux nie gotuj się tak. Podporucznikowi podoba się "wystrój". To chyba dobrze świadczy o twoim guście.

\- Zejść mi z oczu, podporuczniku. - wycedził.

\- Tak, sir! - wrzasnął zestresowany chłopak i prawie wybiegł z pokoju.

\- Rozmowa chyba nie przebiegła po twojej myśli. - wyszczerzył się rycerz rozbawiony, narzucając coś na siebie. Hux upił łyk kawy przyglądając się mu. - Hux. - uniósł jego podbródek dwoma palcami.

\- Mm?

\- Mówiłem do ciebie.

\- Wiem. - podał mu kubek. Kylo prze lewitował przedmiot na biurko. Hux przewrócił oczami. - Czasem mógłbyś się nie popisywać, tak dla odmiany. - Ren uśmiechnął się lekko siadając mu na kolanach.

\- Nie lubisz zmian. - Ren obserwował zaskoczony jak Hux opiera głowę o jego ramię. Armitage zamknął oczy czując jak rycerz wsuwa mu rękę we włosy.

\- Bądź grzecznym mężem i zachowuj się należycie na koronacji. - wymruczał. Ręka Rena zatrzymała się.

\- To znaczy?

\- Uklęknij.

\- Nie ma mowy. - odsunął się. Hux prychnął. - I lepienie się do mnie nie pomoże.

\- Idź do diabła. - warknął rudowłosy poirytowany odsuwając się od niego, wziął swoją kawę i zapalił papierosa, brunet objął go rękami za szyję przyglądając się mu. Hux odwrócił wzrok.

\- Dopiąłeś swego, Armitage. Jesteśmy równi, bo w końcu tego chciałeś, czyż nie?

\- Chciałem cię widzieć w piachu. - dmuchnął w niego dymem z satysfakcją obserwując jak Ren kaszle. - I kiedyś zobaczę.


	22. Tresura

Zansatsu stał na lądowisku przyglądając się szpalerowi gwiezdnych niszczycieli, który zawisły nad Arkanis. Tempo w jakim Najwyższy Porządek przywracał do służby zniszczone jednostki lub uruchamiał nowe było zastraszające.  
-Nie wyglądasz na zachwyconego widokiem, rycerzu Zansatsu... - mężczyzna obrócił się i spojrzał na rozmówcę.  
\- Ani ty, gubernatorze Zolan. A mimo to tu stoimy.  
\- Wydarzenie takie jak koronacja wymaga pokazu siły. - powiedział Zolan mrużąc oczy przed słońcem.  
\- Wiec nie masz nic przeciwko Niszczycielom nad twoja planetą?  
\- Nie. Dopóki ich uzbrojenie nie jest aktywowane mogą wisieć. - Zan prychnął rozbawiony.  
\- Twój ton sugeruje ze masz coś do powiedzenia. Obydwoje wiemy jednak, że twoja władza jest jedynie... Teoretyczna.  
Zolan milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Władza skupiona w jednym ręku jest niebezpiecznym narzędziem.  
\- Dobrze zatem, że tak nie jest. - Tym razem Zolan prychnął.

\- Mówisz o swoim Mistrzu? Wybacz żadne z nich nie będzie w stanie podzielić się władzą. Prędzej czy później któryś wyeliminuje drugiego.

\- Cóż, dzielą już łóżko, później dojdziemy do dzielenia posiłków, może statku i małymi kroczkami dojdziemy do władzy. - spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

\- Cóż za niebezpieczne rozmowy. - mężczyźni podskoczyli i odwracając się stanęli twarzą w twarz z rozpromienionym Huxem. Nie było lepszego początku dnia niż złapanie podwładnych na knuciu. Co czyniło ten dzień jeszcze lepszym? To, że udało mu się podejść od tyłu dwóch użytkowników mocy bez alarmowania ich magicznego zmysłu? Tak to też. Nigdy nie udało mu się zaskoczyć Rena więc miał teraz swoje małe zwycięstwo, ale nie to było tego dnia najlepsze.

Pierwszy otrząsnął się Zolan.

\- Imperatorze. - skłonił się lekko. - Nie zajmujesz się przygotowaniami do koronacji?

\- Nie. Mam od tego Mitake, razem z Melisą prawie założyli ostatnio agencje organizacji ślubów więc z koronacją na pewno dadzą sobie radę.

\- To właścicielka tego... baru?

\- Owszem. - spojrzał na nich zaplatając ręce za plecami.

\- Sądzisz, że powierzanie takiego obowiązku właścicielce burdelu to dobry pomysł?

\- Kwestionujesz moje decyzje? - Zolan umilkł krzywiąc się.

\- Rycerzu Zansatsu, Imperatorze - skinął głową i odszedł.

\- Politycy to bardzo płochliwa zwierzyna. - powiedział rycerz rozbawiony. - O której koronacja?

\- Pod wieczór...

\- Doszliście z Mistrzem Renem do porozumienia w tej sprawie?

\- Co masz na myśli? - mruknął Hux patrząc na szpaler niszczycieli.

\- Z tego co słyszałem Lord Ren ma... odmienną wizję swojej pozycji w trakcie jej.

\- Wizje Lorda Rena mnie nie obchodzą i powinieneś to zapamiętać. Na zawsze. Jeśli jego wizje nie będą zbieżne z moimi planami to zmuszę go, żeby tak było. - Zansatsu nie mógł ukryć rozbawienia. - Coś cię bawi, Zan?

\- Z całym szacunkiem Imperatorze, ale jesteś niższy, niezbyt postawny i...

\- Uważaj na słowa.

\- I być może doświadczony w walce, ale nie wrażliwy na moc. Z tego co wiem masz też astmę. Nie sądzę abyś mógł zmusić do czegokolwiek Lorda Rena. - Hux milczał przez chwile.

\- Twoje uwagi są słuszne, rycerzu Zansatsu. Jednak nie dostrzegasz luki.

\- Mianowicie?

\- Nadal żyje, a wieczorem zostanę Imperatorem. Co więc powstrzymuje Rena przed zabiciem mnie i przejęciem władzy?

\- W końcu to zrobi.

\- Nie śpieszy mu się, a jeśli spróbuje... Już raz go zabiłem, jeśli będzie trzeba zrobię to po raz drugi. - spojrzał na niego. - Wiem w to również nie wierzysz. Weź pod uwagę to, że zabiłem wszystkich, którzy w ciągu mojego życie mieli wątpliwości co do moich dążeń. Jeśli nie chcesz dostać rykoszetem, nie stawaj mi na drodze. - rycerz skinął głową cofając się o krok.

\- Nie śmiałbym. Moja lojalność jest jednak po stronie Mistrza. - Hux uniósł brew.

\- Twoja lojalność powinna leżeć tam, gdzie lojalność wszystkich innych. Po stronie Imperatora Galaktyki. - spojrzał na niego uważnie i odszedł w swoją stronę.   
********

Hux siedział na tronie na środku jeszcze pustej sali i przyglądał się złotemu wieńcowi laurowemu spoczywającemu obok. Ren oparł się o ścianę przy wrotach.

\- Jedno z twoich ulubionych zajęć prawda, Hux? Napawanie się. Może jeszcze sam się koronujesz?

\- Nie. - wbił w niego wzrok. - Ty to zrobisz. - Ren wyprostował się mrużąc oczy.

\- Ja?

\- Tak. Wiele osób nadal kieruje się przeświadczeniem, że jestem twoją marionetką, a realną władzę masz ty. Dlatego koronujesz mnie, a później oddasz należny mi szacunek. - Kylo zacisnął szczękę.

\- Skąd pomysł, że się zgodzę? - warknął podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Bo jak już oboje wiemy, nie możesz mnie zabić. - Ren próbując zaprzeczyć temu stwierdzeniu położył rękę na jego gardle, ale nie zacisnął jej. Hux spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, uśmiechając się. - próbuj, skoro jeszcze bardziej chcesz skopać swoje skowyczące ego. Ale lepiej dla ciebie byłoby gdybyś pogodził się z sytuacją i się dostosował.

Kylo uśmiechnął się rozbawiony po dłuższej chwili.

\- Jak ty, hm? Nie jestem tobą, Hux. Nie dam się poniżać, znieważać i nie doceniać licząc na zemstę w przyszłości.

\- Zauważył pan poruczniku Dameron? Mój mąż zdaje się nie należy do cierpliwych. - Kylo odwrócił się gwałtownie. Poe stał zdezorientowany na środku sali. Odchrząknął cicho.

\- Kto ci pozwolił tu wejść!?

\- Ja go wezwałem. - powiedział Hux i uniósł wzrok na Kylo. - Doskonale się sprawdza, jest wspaniałym pilotem, może nawet lepszym niż ty. Jednak, każdy powinien pamiętać, że nie ma ludzi niezastąpionych. - uśmiechnął się niemal przepraszająco, kiedy zobaczył pierwsze oznaki zrozumienia na twarzy Rena. Tak rycerzyku, uratowałem go, żeby mieć na tobą jeszcze większą władzę. Sprawdźmy czy jego umiesz poświęcić.

\- Nigdy nie powinienem wierzyć, że robisz coś bez planu.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz tak naiwny.

\- Łamiesz nasze umowy.

\- Nie. Ty je łamiesz. Moja władza musi, musi być stabilna. Jeśli nie będzie wszystko to co budujemy nie będzie miało sensu. Zmuszasz mnie abym uciekał się do takich zagrań. Nie martw się. Dameron ci pomoże. To tylko jeden wieczór. - rudowłosy wstał kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Kiedy Ren strząsną ją, Hux oparł na nim głowę.

\- Pomogę w czym? - Poe patrzył na nich zaniepokojony.

\- Powiedz Ren czy to nie jest kuszące? - uniósł brew rozbawiony, kiedy Ren uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Spojrzeli na Damerona i rycerz zaczął się śmiać. Odsunął się od rudowłosego i skinął głową.

\- Armitage, poruczniku - spojrzał jeszcze raz na Poe i wyszedł z sali. Hux usiadł zadowolony z siebie.

\- Co się właśnie stało?

\- Będziesz pomagać Lordowi Renowi przy koronowaniu mnie. Wielu ludzi cię rozpoznaje, a o twoich wyczynach krążą legendy. Niektórzy omylnie mogliby cię uznać za... symbol. A takie symbole są niebezpieczne. Co więcej powinieneś zrobić to z wdzięcznością, że przed sekundą nie zakończyłeś swojego życia.

\- Co?

\- W innej wersji tej rozmowy, którą przewidywałem, Ren wyciągał miecz i odrąbywał ci głowę. - Dameron umilkł.

\- Czemu tego nie zrobił?

\- Wszyscy mają sentymenty.

\- A ty?

\- Ja mam władze, poruczniku. Możecie odejść.

**************

Rudowłosy przeglądał się Renowi, kiedy ten stał nad nim. Wieniec spoczywał już na jego skroniach. Zebrani uklękli włączając w to Poe, Ren i jego rycerze nadal stali. Amitage wyprostował się czekając. Po długiej chwili Kylo przyklękną na jedno kolano i podniósł wzrok.

\- Imperatorze. - Hux spojrzał nad nim na rycerzy, którzy poszli za przykładem Mistrza. Uśmiechnął się wstając. Chwila była przyjemna, ale jak każdy treser, Hux wiedział, że za dobrze wykonaną sztuczkę należy się nagroda. Wyciągnął rękę do Rena. Kylo uniósł brew. Być może czytał scenariusz i wiedział, że w tej chwili Imperator miał opuścić salę, a być może był po prostu zdziwiony. Wstał stając obok Huxa i przyglądając się mu badawczo.

\- Mistrzowi Zakonu Ren nie wypada klękać przed nikim. - powiedział wystarczająco głośno, aby usłyszał go nie tylko Kylo. Ren zmieszał się tylko na parę sekundą, odchrząknął podając mu ramię.

\- Dobrze rozegrane. - Hux uśmiechnął z satysfakcją się przyglądając się klęczącej sali, a potem spojrzał na Rena.

\- Idziemy?


	23. Imperatorowanie

Hux opadł na ziemie łapiąc oddech. Dawno nie brał tak intensywnych treningów. Chissowie przysłali na Arkanis za zgodą Huxa kapitana należącego do floty. Obserwował on ludzi na planecie a także organizacje Najwyższego Porządku. Hux próbował utrzymać się w formie, ale nie mógł ćwiczyć walki z Kylo, bo Ren używał mocy co zwiastowało wieczne porażki. Rudowłosy proponując Chissowi trening nie był świadom na co się pisze. I to było chyba jeszcze gorsze niż przegrana z Renem. Wtedy mógł wymówić się tym, że tamten ma moc. Co do Chissa... Hux nie znajdował za wielu wymówek. Zresztą nie miał za bardzo na to czasu. Zwykle zajęty był parowaniem ciosów albo wypluwaniem płuc na ziemi. Chiss jednak nigdy nie dawał po sobie poznać ani triumfu, ani politowania w ogóle nie przejawiał żadnych konkretnych uczuć. Jeśli w ogóle się odzywał były to uwagi co do techniki. Hux nie wiedział co gorsze rozbawienie Rena czy lodowata nicość Chissa stojącego obok z rękoma za plecami.

\- Mam jeszcze pracę, musimy na dziś skończyć.

-Naturalnie. Jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować Imperatorze...-Hux skinął głową podnosząc się. - Nie wybieraj się sam w miejsca co do których bezpieczeństwa nie masz pewności. Rudowłosy właściwie nie widział innego wyjścia niż się zaśmiać.

\- Czyżbyś nie wierzył w moje umiejętności w walce?.... -Z pewnością robisz postępy. Jednak to nie wystarczy. Świadomość swoich słabości jest istotnym etapem w drodze do zwycięstwa nad wrogiem. Nie jestem pewien czemu kontynuujemy trening.

\- Stwierdziłeś, że robię postępy.

-Owszem. Ale z pewnością masz świadomość, że nadal miałbyś znaczne problemy z pokonaniem przeciwnika. - Hux prychnął zirytowany, co wcale nie zniechęciło Chissa - wiem, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że zawsze masz przy sobie blaster i nóż. To jednak może nie wystarczyć. Wielka władza to wielu wrogów.

-Mam Rena. I tak łazi za mną wszędzie. Świetny z ciebie obserwator więc z pewnością zauważyłeś, że jest jednoosobowym batalionem.

\- Mądry wojownik jest przygotowany na odparcie każdego niebezpieczeństwa.

-Co sugerujesz?

-Nie chce podważać lojalności Lorda Rena ani twoich ludzi, ale powiniens rozważyć możliwość ataku także z ich strony.

-Pokonałem raz Rena.

\- Jestem pewien, że wyciągną z tego wnioski. Hux zaczął się śmiać. Był pewien, że to najzabawniejsza rzecz jaką usłyszał od paru tygodni.

-Musisz jeszcze trochę poobserwować Lorda Rena kapitanie. Chiss przyjął to poważnie i skinął głową.

-Tak zrobię.

****

Hux opadł na łóżko zamykając oczy i uśmiechnął się na myśl o Kylo wyciągającym wnioski. Ren pojawiał się w ich pokojach parę godzin później, kiedy Hux czytał. Spojrzał na niego rozbawiony. Stwierdzenie Chissa nadal go bawiło.

-Co?

-Nic, nic. - odłożył tablet kładąc się na boku i przyglądając się Renowi z zadowoleniem.

-Panie Imperatorze.

-Czego? - usiadł i spojrzał na adiutanta.

\- Miałem przypomnieć o spotkaniu z Gubernatorami. Do tego kapitan Tannakri prosi o audiencje. 

\- Przyjmę go po spotkaniu... Może... Będę na czas. - adiutant skinął głową. Rudowłosy podniósł się i poszedł przebrać. - Nie rozsiadaj się idziesz ze mn.

\- Po co? - Ren odrzucił pelerynę na fotel.

\- Na spotkanie z gubernatorami, żeby ich wystraszyć, a na spotkanie z Tannakrim pilnować żebym go nie zabił.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Co?

\- Nie zabiłbyś go za bardzo się go boisz. - Hux odwrócił się gwałtownie przodem do niego i zmrużył oczy.

\- Słucham? - Ren obserwował go przez moment i wstał.

\- Boisz się go, Armitage. Trzymasz go jak najdalej od siebie, degradujesz... - Hux zacisnął usta i poprawiając kołnierz i odwracając wzrok. - Więc czemu mam tam z tobą iść?

\- Rozmawiałeś z Phas, tak?

\- Nie. Nasz niebieski znajomy zwrócił na to moją uwagę.

\- Niech go szlag. - warknął rudowłosy.

\- Czemu mam tam z tobą iść, Hux? - Ren objął go rozbawiony, obserwując jak tamten powoli się poddaje.

\- Bo muszę mieć pewność, że będę w stanie z nim rozmawiać, co ważniejsze bronić się. Potrzebuję cię tam. - Kylo uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

*******************

\- Sugerujesz, że tamtejsza ludność wznieci bunt? - Gubernator zmieszał się, kiedy Hux spojrzał na jego hologram.

\- To... Nie jest wykluczone Imperatorze. - odpowiedział za niego Zolan. - ludzie zamieszkujące planetę, którą powierzyłeś w zarząd Gubernatorowi El są... konserwatywni w swoich poglądach. Mogą nie chcieć władzy imperatora, który wyszedł za mąż. Do tego mają ambiwalentny stosunek do mocy.

\- Kapitanie wie pan coś na ten temat? - Hux spojrzał na Chissa. Czerwonooki skinął głową.

\- To co mówi Gubernator Zolan jest prawdą. Ich społeczeństwo jest hermetyczne.

\- Podobnie jak Chissowie.

\- Owszem jednak staramy się poszerzać horyzonty, takie są zadania naszej floty.

\- Powiedzmy... - mruknął Hux. - Co z ciebie za Gubernator, skoro nie potrafisz rozwiązać problemu.

\- P. Panie...

\- Trafił pan w punkt, Imperatorze. Myślę, że kontrolowane bunty pod czujnym okiem silnego Gubernatora nie byłby by problemem dla twojego autorytetu. Taki Gubernator mógłby nawet sprawiać wrażenie przeciwnemu tobie wtedy ludzie się podporządkują. - Hux rozważał przez chwilę te słowa przyglądając się wejściu do sali. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć do środka wkroczył Tannakri, a za nim awanturujący się żołnierz, któremu rozkazano pilnować wejścia. Były Generał zmierzał szybko w stronę Huxa. Rudowłosy był bliski wyskoczenia ze swojego tronu i podjęcia się odwrotu taktycznego, kiedy usłyszał znajomy dźwięk wysuwania się miecz. Ren zamachnął się i przystawił czerwoną klingę do gardła mężczyzny. Hux uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Tannakri natomiast gotował się od środka.

\- Ośmieliłeś się nas uwięzić, zdegradować, zabić jednego z nas! Milczałem, ale odpierdol się od mojej rodziny! Słyszysz bękarcie!?... - Armitage skrzywił się i milczał. O co mu chodziło? Pewnie o kolejną falę poborów. Czyżby stary generał nie chciał, aby dzieci poszły w jego ślady. Tannakri chyba zorientował się, że powiedział parę słów za dużo, zauważył zebranych w sali. - Armitage... to są moje dzieci.

Ren uderzył go w twarz i pchnął na kolana.

\- Imperatorze. To po pierwsze, a po drugie takie psy jak ty mówią z podłogi, jeśli w ogóle. Twoją audiencje wyznaczono po spotkaniu z Gubernatorami. - w umyśle Hux pojawiła się pewna szalona myśl zbyt nierozsądna i niebezpieczna jak na niego. Spojrzał na Rena, rycerz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Hux pokręcił szybko głową.

\- Wykluczone. Nie Ren. Wyprowadź go stąd. - warknął. Nie przyjął już starego generała. Z Renem zobaczył się dopiero w łóżku przeglądając wieczorne raporty. Poczuł pocałunki na karku i jęknął zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że nie usłyszał, jak wchodzi. - Nie teraz... pracuję.

\- Wiecznie pracujesz, gdyby mnie to zniechęcało to spałbym w innym pokoju. - zabrał mu tablet i odłożył na szafkę. Hux obrócił się na plecy wywracając oczami i spojrzał na niego.

\- Wysłałem widomość do Tannakriego. Ma się wynosić z rodziną na tamtą cholerną planetę. Na miejscu się dowie, że zastąpi Gubernatora. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak ty lecisz to sprzątać.

\- Oczywiście, Imperatorze. - Zamruczał rozbawiony. - Zawsze sprzątnę bałagan, który narobisz.

\- Całkiem miła odmiana.

************************

Rudowłosy uchylił oczy i spojrzał na zasypiającego Rena. Usiadł ostrożnie i sięgnął pod tablet.

\- Idź spać Armitage. -Ren złapał go za nadgarstek i objął. Hux prychnął zirytowany i położył się.

\- Coś dziś z tobą nie tak, Ren.

\- Muszę na jakiś czas opuścić Arkanis. – Hux spojrzał na niego. – Zostawię ci dwóch rycerzy. – Armitage milczał patrząc na niego. -Hux.

Jak on śmie. Rudowłosy przyglądał się rycerzowi beznamiętnie. Jak on śmie, to Hux był Imperatorem to on decydował kto i kiedy mógł odlatywać. Zresztą byli małżeństwem. Jednak, czy gdyby zabronił, czy to by coś zmieniło? Czy tylko dowiodłoby iluzoryczności jego władzy nad Renem? Nie chciał sprawdzać. Uniósł lekko głowę.

\- Zostawisz wszystkich.

\- Co?

\- Wszystkich rycerzy. Możesz lecieć, ale sam.


	24. Kompas moralny

Hux czuł się porzucony. Siedział przy biurku popijając arkanisjanskie piwo. Mundur miał nieco w nieładzie. Zaciskając zęby przyglądał się drzwiom. Nienawidził teraz Rena tak jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Odleciał biorąc tylko Zansatsu w nocy, bez słowa. Zresztą to nie było istotne... Istotne było, że w ogóle poleciał. Nie powiedział nawet na ile. A jeśli nie wróci?... Rudowłosemu zrobiło się niedobrze, zrzucił winę na wypity alkohol, ale nie wiedział czy to nie ta myśl wywołała taką relacje... A jeśli nie wróci... Co wtedy. Hux dokończył alkohol i przesunął palcem po brzegu szklanki. Cóż... Pewne było, że jeśli wróci to czeka go chłodne przyjęcie. Skrzywił się widząc jak Chiss wchodzi do kwatery.  
-Imperatorze.  
-O co chodzi?  
-Kapitan Phasma poprosiła mnie abym sprawdził, czy Pan żyje. - Hux prychnął cicho. - Skoro już wiem, że tak mam też do przekazania wiadomość. Tannakri uciekł z miasta.  
Hux wziął szybko tablet do ręki i przejrzał raporty. Faktycznie prom, który miał go odwieźć przesłał raport o niestawieniu się pasażerów. Hux przetarł twarz i wstał chwiejnie. Przemył twarz wodą.  
-Dziękuje możesz odejść. - czerwonooki wyszedł. Armitage przeglądał raporty i przeczytał co ważniejsze. Wezwał do siebie Phasme i Mitake.  
\- Zleciłam już poszukiwania, ale nie znaleźli ich - powiedziała blondynka na wejściu zdejmując hełm.  
\- Wiem. Przebierzcie się w cywilne ubrania, tak żebyście nie rzucali się w oczy. Spotkamy się za 3 godziny poza terenem. Sam go znajdę.   
'********  
Jak Hux, Mitaka i Phasma znaleźli się w nocy w lesie poza miastem razem z Dameronem? To niezbyt ciekawa historia, jednak wzbudzająca wystarczające emocje, aby Hux siedział na kawałku pnia i rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia. Mitaka rozpalił ogień razem z Poe. Phasma usiadła obok.

-Kiedy wstanie słońce poszukamy drogi do miasta. - powiedziała blondynka.

\- Damy radę wrócić...

\- Zbyteczne ryzyko - Phasma spojrzała na Damerona.- Nie wiadomo kto się będzie kręcił pod miastem. Musimy dopilnować, aby Imperator powrócił tam bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu...

\- Wygląda jakby już poniósł więcej niż uszczerbek. - Phasma zaśmiała się, a Hux zacisnął zęby. Po chwili zeszło z niego powietrze.

\- Mitaka długo ci jeszcze zajmie rozpalanie tego cholernego ognia?...

\- Nie... A przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje.

\- Ej Hux. - Phasma rzuciła czymś w rudowłosego. Armitage złapał termos z kawą.

\- Wzięłaś prowiant?

\- Oczywiście. Sądziłeś, że nieprzygotowana w cywilnym ubraniu pójdę z tobą nie wiadomo, gdzie?... Hux, kiedy ostatni wyciągnąłeś mnie na taką eskapadę skończyłeś ze złamanym obojczykiem, a ja z traumą po wyciąganiu cię z rzeki. - rudowłosy odchrząknął otwierając termos i milcząc. Blondynka zaczęła przeszukiwać plecak spojrzała na zaskoczonego Poe.

\- Co jest lotniku?...

\- Zwykle zwracasz się do niego ... inaczej. - zaśmiała się.

\- To arkanisjańskie lasy.

\- Co z tego? - Mitaka rozpalił w końcu ogień i usiadł dumny z siebie. Phasma przysiadła obok Poe. 

\- W tych lasach szkolono kadetów akademii imperialnej. Tradycją tego miejsca jest to, że nie ma tu stopni ani tytułów...

\- Phas... - rudowłosy syknął na nią.

\- Tak?...

\- Jego to nie dotyczy nie jest...

\- Czy nie jest Porucznikiem Najwyższego Porządku? - Hux umilkł pijąc kawę i mając tylko nadzieję, że Dameron nie wyciągnie podobnych wniosków co Hux paręnaście lat temu. Niestety wyciągnął. Na swoje szczęście Hux był doskonały w ucieczkach, to znaczy w odwrotach taktycznych.

\- TY PSIE! - Kiedy Poe ryknął podrywając się rudowłosy był już za zwalonym drzewem parę metrów dalej. Wyszarpnął blaster i kiedy Dameron był nad nim, skierował go w jego stronę.

\- Odsuń się. - Wysyczał. - Wracaj do ogniska. - wstał powoli nie opuszczając broni. Dameron zacisnął zęby, ale skierował się we wskazane miejsce. - Więcej nie próbuj. - warknął rudowłosy zajmując swoje miejsce i chowając broń. Spojrzał na rozbawioną Phasmę i zmrużył oczy pijąc kawę.

\- Masz robala na ramieniu.

\- Nie dam się na... - rudowłosy obrócił głowę i wzdrygnął się wylewając na siebie kawę i szybko strzepując z siebie insekta z obrzydzeniem. - Nienawidzę lasu. Nienawidzę ciebie. Przysięgam musisz być spokrewniona z Renem.

\- Od kiedy zostałeś Generałem marzyłam o takiej okazji. Taki mój sentyment z akademii. - Hux prychnął rozbawiony zwieszając na chwilę głowę. - Dla jasności Dameron. - blondynka spojrzała na bruneta. - jeśli coś mu zrobisz ja i Mitaka skręcimy ci kark. - Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się, nie musiał patrzeć na Poe, żeby wiedzieć, że się wystraszył, a przynajmniej zaniepokoił. Phsama od zawsze umiała siać postrach.

\- Skoro nie obowiązują tu stopnie to jak akademia trzymała tu dyscyplinę?

\- Oficerowie zazwyczaj się tu nie zapuszczali. Wpuszczano tylko kadetów. - Hux podniósł głowę. - Z instrukcjami. I obserwowano. Bywało, że jeśli zapuszczał się tu jakiś oficer już nie wracał o własnych siłach. Żaden z nich nie miał lekkiej ręki, a kadeci korzystali z każdej okazji, żeby się odegrać. Przynajmniej część z nich.

\- Atakowali oficerów?

\- Czasem nawet zabijali. Jeśli było trzeba. Tak cię szokuje potrzeba zabicia paru imperialnych oficerów? Na pewno zabiłeś wielu im podobnych.

\- Ale to zabijanie swoich... To bez sensu...

\- To... Była jedna z lepszych rzeczy dziejących się tutaj. Dobór naturalny. Ludzie, którzy ginęli w tym lesie byli sadystami i bezwzględnymi mordercami. - Dameron prychnął cicho.

\- Zdolnymi niszczyć planety bez mrugnięcia okiem?- spojrzał wymownie na Huxa. - Może masz się za lepszego od nich?... Całe życie sądziłem, że winę za zaślepienie takich jak ty ponosi indoktrynacja, że wbici we wzorzec bezmyślnie za nim podążacie. To nadal wina, ale mniejsza. Masz pełną świadomość zła jakie wyrządziłeś. Wiesz, dobrze wiesz co się działo i dzieje za twoim przyzwoleniem, a mimo to nic z tym nie robisz. Jesteś cynicznym, żałosnym, tchórzliwym psem. Niczym więcej!

Hux milczał patrząc w ogień.

\- Mówi to handlarz przyprawą próbujący odkupić swoje winy. - podniósł na niego wzrok. - powiedz Dameron, chyba zabiłeś w swoim życiu paru ludzi, którzy na to nie zasłużyli. - wstał. - będziesz się ze mną licytował? Będę czuwał. - Odszedł od ogniska zabierając kawę. Phasma przytrzymała Damerona, kiedy ten chciał wstać.

\- Nie przeciągaj struny, panie lotnik. On naprawdę umie zabijać, chociaż nie wygląda. Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie. - syknął Dameron, ale został na miejscu. Hux wrócił do ogniska parę godzin później. Dameron nie spał. Siedział wpatrzony w przygasający ogień. Nie podniósł głowy na rudowłosego. Armitage usiadł na miejscu milcząc. Wygodniej byłoby zabić Damerona. To byłoby rozsądne. Jednak po rozważeniu tego dokładniej Hux stwierdził, że lepiej postąpić inaczej. Widział ludzi, którzy zachłyśnięci władzą umierali głupią śmiercią otoczeni przez potakiwaczy i kłamców. Miło takich mieć, ale czasem potrzeba kogoś kto rzuci prawdą w twarz i splunie na ciebie. Oczywiście Kylo sprawdzał się doskonale w tej roli, ale Hux nie wiedział, kiedy Ren wróci. A kto obejmie tą funkcje lepiej niż wróg. Kompas moralny. Tak to nazywają. Wbił wzrok w Damerona. Armitage nie zamierzał iść zgodnie ze wskazaniami kompasu, jednak umiał sobie wyobrazić sytuacje, w której ktoś taki byłby przydatny. 

**************

\- Kiedy wrócimy Hux będzie wściekły.

\- Próbuję medytować. – mruknął Kylo nie otwierając oczy.

\- Co mu powiesz? – Ren wypuścił powoli powietrze i spojrzał na pilotującego Zansatsu.

\- Prawdę, jeśli przejdzie mi przez gardło. – wstał. Podchodząc do fotela. Drugi rycerz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Ren usiadł na drugim fotelu łącząc ręce i zamykając oczy. – Muszą przestać. Pogodzić się z tym kim teraz jestem.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem ducha mocy. – rzucił Zansatsu. Ren spojrzał na niego.

\- To sugestia, że postradałem zmysły, tak?...

\- Wybacz, Mistrzu, ale budzisz mnie w nocy i oświadczasz, że musimy lecieć na Exegol na spotkanie z duchami mocy, które nie dają ci spokoju. Jeśli tak to skąd pewność, że są na Exegolu... W... świątyni Sithów? Nie byli nimi.

\- Są tam. – warknął, znów zamykając oczy. „Ben". Skrzywił się zaciskając powieki. Od śmierci Lei Organy dręczyły go sny. Przeszłość. Wchodziła na niego każdej nocy mieszając zmysły i myląc drogę. Drogę, na którą zdecydował się już dawno temu i której nie zamierzał opuszczać. Musiał to zakończyć inaczej naprawdę postrada zmysły. Wziął oddech. Rzadko medytował. Medytacja zawsze oznaczała zmierzenie się z myślami i wspomnieniami, z którymi Kylo Ren nie chciał się mierzyć. Kiedy staną na środku świątyni patrząc na ołtarz, zamknął oczy.

\- Jestem Kylo Ren. – powiedział. – Mistrz Zakonu Ren. Zabójca Jedi. Potomek rodu Skywalkerów. Jestem tu, aby rozliczyć się z przeszłością. – Poczuł obecność, siłę, od której zakręciło mu się w głowie. Obecność, którą znał dobrze i której obawiał się ponad wszystko. Spojrzał na dwa duchy mocy, które pojawiły się przed nim. Anakin siedział na ziemi patrząc na niego i milcząc. Snoke obserwował go z tronu z tyłu Sali umieszczonego za ołtarzem. Ren zamknął oczy. – Jestem Ben Solo. Nie ukończyłem szkolenia Jedi. Jestem synem Lei Skywalker i Hana Solo. Jestem tu, aby zamknąć ten rozdział.

Duchy, które się pojawiły były równie majestatyczne i milczące.

\- Co ja tu do cholery robię? – Kylo odpalił miecz. Nie mógł nie przyznać się, że poczuł satysfakcję, kiedy duch Hana Solo wzdrygnął się. Co on tu do cholery robił? Dobre pytanie, ale Rena nie obchodziły przyczyny. To nie był jego problem. Podszedł do Hana patrząc na niego.

\- Jesteś tu, bo cię wezwałem. – zabrzmiało to niemal złowieszczo.


	25. Burza

Hux z ulgą powitał łóżko i prysznic. Musiał przed sobą przyznać, że jego krótkie i niezbyt owocne poszukiwania nie były rozsądnym pomysłem. Mimo to zapomniał na chwile o nieobecności Rena, która teraz dawała o sobie znać. Nalał sobie alkoholu i opadł na fotel przy biurku patrząc przez okno. Tannakri mu uciekł. Nie mógł jednak odlecieć z planety a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Zamknął na chwilę oczy. Obudził się w roku nocy połamany. Mruknął niezadowolony wstając i opadł na łóżko.

\- Hux... - rudowłosy usiadł szybko.

\- Jesteś tu?

\- Nie. - Armitage prychnął. No tak. Moc. Opadał spowrotem na łóżko zamykając oczy. - Hux...

\- Jestem zły.

\- Wrócę tak szybko jak będzie to możliwe. - Hux milczał. Powinien był milczeć od początku. Udać obojętność, nie zwracać uwagi albo zachowywać się jakby Ren wcale go nie zostawił. Słyszał jeszcze głos Ren, ale go zignorował. Nie obchodziło go co robi, z kim ani gdzie. Właściwie obchodziło go to bardzo, ale nie chciał, żeby rycerz o tym wiedział. Od rana zajął się koordynacją poszukiwań zbiega. Teraz nie wyśle go na jakąś zacofaną planetę. Nie ma mowy, Hux zamierzał go zabić, rozszarpać, zmieść z powierzchni ziemi i... Pokręcił głową. Musi przestać myśleć o Renie. Podniósł wzrok na Mitakę, który przeglądał dane na tablecie.

\- Znalazłeś coś?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Według tych planów poza miastem pod ziemią są bunkry. Nie jestem w stanie określić jak duże ani czy jest z nich jakieś wyjście, ale z pewnością stanowią dobrą tymczasową kryjówkę.

\- Każ to sprawdzić. Weź Phasme i tego irytującego Chissa. Tylko mnie drażni. Jeśli tam będą... - drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. W drzwiach stanął jeden z rycerzy. Hux zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. Od kiedy Ren wyjechał Armitage żałował, że kazał mu lecieć sam. Mógł zabrać te upiorne marionetki ze sobą. - Co to ma znaczyć? - wstał odruchowo sięgając, bo blaster. Mitaka miał już broń w ręku. Sama postawa rycerza sugerowała, że nie jest to towarzyska wizyta. Hux zobaczył teraz że było ich dwóch, a kiedy odpalili miecze uznał to za komplement. Wyszarpnął blaster z kabury i strzelił na oślep. Jak można było się spodziewać nie odniósł zbyt wielkiego skutku. Mitaka, który wycelował lepiej i trafił jednego rycerza leżał odepchniętą mocą przy ścianie. - Zostaniecie straceni! Chyba, że wcześniej wróci Ren wtedy was poćwiartuje! - warknął. Nie były to do końca groźby bez pokrycia, a na pewno nie pierwsza. Co do drugiej nie mógł mieć pewności. Czy Ren kazał go zabić? Schował się za ścianą prywatnego salonu, a przynajmniej próbował. Rycerz wyciągnął rękę, a Hux wyłożył się na ziemi, blaster wysunął mu się z ręki. Nie...., gdyby Ren chciał go zabić zrobiłby to sam. Poczuł ciepło miecza bardzo blisko twarzy. Gdzie do cholery jest jego straż?

\- Nie do wiary, że Lord Ren dał się omotać takiemu szczurowi jak ty. - odezwał się rycerz. A więc rozmawiamy. Świetnie. W tym Hux był niezły.

\- Lord Ren z pewnością odpłaci wam się z nawiązką za to co robicie. - warknął, podnosząc wzrok na rycerza.

\- Doprawdy? Być może, ale w końcu zrozumie, że wyświadczyliśmy mu przysługę uwalniając go od twoich manipulacji. - Hux zaśmiał się.

\- Gdyby Lord Ren pragnął mojej śmierci zabiłby mnie sam. Wasze przedsięwzięcie go obraża. - rudowłosy zobaczył na twarzy rycerze to czego się spodziewał. Konsternacje.

\- Dość tego. - Odezwał się drugi - Kończ to. - odkopnął blaster dalej od Huxa. Rudowłosy wzdrygnął się czując miecz przy szyi. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Ostatnie co zarejestrował to krzyki żołnierzy i przeszywający ból w ramieniu. Potem zemdlał.

*******

Kylo otworzył gwałtownie oczy i wstał. Duchy rozwiały się wokół niego. Zansatsu spojrzał na niego zdzwiony.

\- Stało się coś złego. - Ren wyminął go zaciskając mocno palce na mieczu, biegnąc na zewnątrz. Kiedy znalazł się na Arkanis skierował się do kwater Huxa. Phasma stała nad biurkiem przeglądając dokumenty. - Phasma. Gdzie Hux?...

\- Lordzie Ren!... Huxa zaatakowano.

\- Zaatakowano? Kto?

\- Twoi rycerze. - Kylo stał przez chwilę zaciskając zęby, pozwalając, żeby ogarnęła go wściekłość.

\- Gdzie ci zdrajcy?... - syknął

\- Na dolnych piętrach. Sporo nas kosztowało uwięzienie ich. Hux jest na oddziale medycznym. Nie wiedzą, czy przeżyje. - Ren wypadł z kwater i skierował się na niższe piętra. Armitage leżał na łóżku w stanie przyjemnego otępienia. Oddychał powoli podziwiając wysoki sufit i lamę nad sobą. Przymknął oczy zatapiając się w ciepło rozchodzące się od ramienia. Nagle poczuł tępy ból głowy i towarzyszącą mu narastającą wściekłość.

\- Ren... - wymamrotał cicho i wzdrygnął się niemal widząc przed oczami Kylo siekącego na oślep mieczem dwóch cofających się z przestrachem rycerzy. Uśmiechnął się i odpłynął na dobre. Nie wiedział, ile minęło, kiedy się obudził. Kylo siedział przy łóżku, jego maska leżała obok na stoliku razem z mieczem.

\- Jednak żyjesz, Hux? - Ren podniósł głowę. Armitage przyglądał się mu w milczeniu i podniósł się powoli do siadu.

\- Nie musiałeś przylatywać, dałbym sobie radę z sytuacją. - Kylo przesunął ręką po jego zraniony ramieniu i zacisnął lekko palce. Hux skrzywił się mocno powstrzymując jęk bólu. - Zapłacą za to.

\- Jeszcze nie zapłacili? - wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Ren zabrał rękę i uniósł lekko jego podbródek.

\- Muszą zapłacić bardziej. Dotknęli mojej własności. - Śmiech Huxa przeszedł w kaszel, odepchnął rękę Rena.

\- Własności Ren? Nie jestem twoją... - westchnął czując pocałunek rycerza i pozwalając się pchnąć na łóżko. - Wielki mi wyczyn... Jestem naszprycowany lekami, cholera jasna to boli... - próbował wyszarpnąć nadgarstki z rąk Rena, ale spowodowało to tylko większy ból. Poczuł, jak rycerz sięga mocą do jego umysłu. - Niech cię szlag. - rzucił słabo w odpowiedzi na kolejne pocałunki.

Dojście do siebie z pomocą droida medycznego i Rena zajęło mu około tygodnia. Bez rycerza zajęłoby krócej, ale jego ulubionym hobby było zadręczanie Huxa. Rudowłosy ubierał się w galowy mundur. Ren stanął za nim kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.

\- Nie dąsaj się... Już nigdzie nie polecę. Sądziłem, że muszę najpierw zamknąć to co było kiedyś i...

\- Daruj sobie, Ren. - dopiął złote klamry - Chce obejrzeć egzekucje bez słuchania twoich sercowych rozterek, a już na pewno nie chce słuchać o mocy i tym podobnych. - Kylo oparł się o biurko podnosząc złoty wieniec laurowy.

\- Więc o czym, Imperator, chciałby dzisiaj słuchać?

\- O mnie. Jeśli musisz mówić, możesz mówić o mnie. Bez wyzywania mnie od nie wiadomo czego. - doprecyzował, kiedy rycerz otwierał usta. Ren uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i umilkł. 

Kylo zajął swoje miejsce obok Huxa i spojrzał na niego. Rudowłosy siedział wyprostowany starając się wyglądać tak majestatycznie jak tylko ktoś o jego posturze był w stanie. Ren uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i spojrzał na więźniów klęczących. Dwóch byłych rycerzy Ren i były Generał Tannakri, którego dopadła Phasma. Kobieta zajęła się teraz odczytywaniem wyroku. Ren chciał coś powiedzieć do rudowłosego, Hux spojrzał na niego.

\- Pamiętasz, że możesz mówić tylko o mnie?

\- Zakazałeś mi mówić o rozterkach sercowych, a jednocześnie chcesz żebym mówił o tobie?

\- Być może po prostu chce żebyś się zamknął, Ren. Twoi rycerze chcieli mnie zabić.

\- Nie schlebia ci to?

\- Próba morderstwa ma mi schlebiać? - spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ren, jeśli to był jakiś pokręcony prezent to...

\- Nie.... nie, nie... Nie jestem AŻ tak szalony. - Hux przyglądał się mu nie do końca będąc pewien czy powinien mu wierzyć. - Ale przyjemnie będzie ich stracić prawda, Imperatorze? - rudowłosy milczał przez chwilę.

\- Może i mi to schlebia. Nigdy więcej nie pozwól, żeby coś takiego się stało. Rozumiesz, Ren? Nigdy więcej.

\- Nie pozwolę. – Hux zdjął rękawiczkę i podał mu rękę. Ren ucałował wierzch jego dłoni. Armitage przyglądał mu się spod wpół przymrużonych powiek.

\- Powinieneś był pozwolić im mnie zabić albo dobić mnie, kiedy miałeś okazje. – Kylo Ren uśmiechnął się podnosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Wiem. Armitage.


End file.
